Diario de Hikari Yagami
by carooanime
Summary: Primero leer hasta el capítulo 7 de "Caperucita Roja" (es el diario que encuentra Kari). Narra su propia vida y sucesos en plena Edad Media. Hikari es una joven de 17 años que con la llegada de una familia de un pueblo vecino ocurren hechos inexplicables para la sociedad.
1. Caperucita Roja

**Diario de Hikari Yagami:** _"Caperucita roja" - Los hermanos Grimm._

Érase una vez una graciosa muchachita a la que, con solo mirarla, todos la querían, pero a la que su abuela quería más que a nadie, hasta el punto de no saber ya que más podía darle. Una vez le regalo una caperuza de terciopelo rojo y, como le quedaba tan bien y ella no quería quitársela a cambio de ninguna otra cosa, en adelante solo la llamaron Caperucita Roja. Un día su madre le dijo:

-Ven, Caperucita. Aquí tienes un bizcocho y una botella de vino; llévaselos a tu abuela, que está enferma y débil, para que se reanime. Ve antes de que haga calor y, al caminar, pórtate muy bien y no te apartes del sendero, porque podrías caerte y se rompería la botella y la abuela se quedaría sin nada. Y cuando entres a su habitación, no te olvides de decir _buenos días_ y no te pongas a husmear por todos los rincones.

-Lo haré todo bien- dijo Caperucita a su madre, y le apretó la mano.

La abuela vivía en el bosque, fuera de la aldea, a media hora de camino. Apenas entro en el bosque, Caperucita se encontró con el lobo, pero como no sabía que malvada fiera era, no le tuvo miedo.

-Buenos días, Caperucita- dijo él.

-Muchas gracias, lobo.-

-¿A dónde vas tan temprano?-

-A ver a la abuela.-

-¿Y qué llevas bajo el delantal?-

-Vino y bizcocho que hicimos ayer para que la abuela, que está enferma y débil, recobre las fuerzas.-

-¿Dónde vive tu abuela, Caperucita?-

-A un buen cuarto de hora de camino por el bosque. Allí, bajo los tres grandes robles esta su casa, rodeada de unos setos de avellanos. Pero tú ya debes saberlo.-

El lobo se dijo para sus adentros: _"Esta niña, tierna y joven, vaya rico bocado; será todavía más sabrosa que la vieja. Tienes que proceder con astucia, para zampártelas a las dos."_ Camino, pues, un rato junto a Caperucita y entonces dijo:

-Caperucita, mira las lindas flores que crecen en los bordes. ¿Por qué no miras a tu alrededor? Me parece que ni siquiera oyes cuan amorosamente cantan los pajaritos, y caminas tiesa, como si fueras al colegio. Todo es tan placentero aquí, en el bosque…

Caperucita levanto los ojos y, viendo que los rayos del sol bailaban aquí y allá a través de los árboles y que todo estaba lleno de hermosas flores, pensó: _"Si le llevo a la abuela un ramo de flores frescas, también eso la pondrá contenta; es tan temprano todavía que llegare a buena hora."_ Y brincando fuera del camino, se adentró en el bosque para buscar flores. Pero cuando había cogido una, le parecía más allá había otra más hermosa, y así, corriendo en su busca, penetro cada vez en el bosque. El lobo por su parte, fue directamente a casa de la abuela y llamo a la puerta.

-¿Quien está ahí?-

-Caperucita, que te trae biscocho y vino; ábreme.-

-Solo tienes que hacer girar el pomo-dijo la abuela-yo estoy demasiado débil y no puedo levantarme.-

El lobo hizo girar el pomo, se abrió la puerta y, sin decir palabra, fue derecho a la cama donde estaba la abuela y se la zampo. Entonces, se puso sus vestidos, se encasqueto su cofia y, echándose en la cama, corrió las cortinas.

Entretanto, Caperucita había estado corriendo de flor en flor y cuando tuvo tantas que ya no pudo cargar más, se acordó de la abuela y se encamino a su casa. Le sorprendió ver que la puerta estaba abierta y, al entrar, todo le pareció tan raro que pensó: _¡Ay Dios mío! ¿Por qué hoy me inquieto tanto, si siempre me ha gustado tanto venir a visitar a la abuela?_

-¡Buenos días!- llamo, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

Entonces, se acercó a la cama y abrió las cortinas: ahí estaba la abuela, con la cofia echada sobre la cara y con un aspecto muy extraño.

-¡Ay abuela que orejas tan grandes tienes!-

-Para oírte mejor.-

-¡Ay abuela, que grandes ojos tienes!-

-Para verte mejor-

-¡Ay abuela que grandes manos tienes!-

-Para agarrarte mejor.-

-¡Pero, abuela; que enormes fauces tienes!-

-Para devorarte mejor.-

Y apenas hubo dicho esto, el lobo dio un brinco desde la cama y se tragó a la pobre Caperucita.

Cuando el lobo hubo saciado su voracidad, se acostó de nuevo, se quedó dormido y se puso a roncar estruendosamente. El cazador, que pasaba cerca de la casa, pensó: _¡Como ronca la vieja! Mejor será echarle una mirada, por si le pasa algo._ Entro en la habitación y al llegar a la cama vio que el lobo yacía en ella.

-¡Así que aquí te encuentro, viejo pecador!- Exclamo.- Hace mucho tiempo que te andaba buscando.-

Cuando estaba ya apuntándole con su fusil, se le ocurrió que el lobo bien podría haber devorado a la abuela y que aún podría salvarla, así que en vez de disparar fue en busca de unas tijeras y empezó a abrir la panza de la fiera dormida. Apenas había hecho un par de cortes, cuando vio relucir la caperuza roja; un par de cortes más y la niña salto fuera.

-¡Ay que susto he pasado!- exclamo.-¡Y que oscuro está en la barriga del lobo!-

Al final también salió la abuela, que apenas podría respirar. Caperucita partió de inmediato en busca de grandes piedras, con las cuales rellenaron la barriga del lobo. Al despertar, este quiso huir, pero las piedras eran tan pesadas que se desplomo al instante muerto.

Entonces los tres se regocijaron; el cazador arranco la piel al lobo y se la llevo a casa; la abuela, tras comer el bizcocho y beber el vino que Caperucita le había traído, cobro nuevas fuerzas, y por su parte, Caperucita se dijo: _Cuando vayas sola, en tu vida volverás a apartarte del camino a meterte en el bosque, si tu madre te lo ha prohibido._


	2. Primer amanecer

**Diario de Hikari Yagami:** _"Día 1: Primer amanecer."_

 _Europa 1236:_

 _La carcajada de un bufón, una manzana, nieve, bosque, un lobo azabache, sangre y una capucha roja…_

Desperté de un sueño raro, apenas la luz del sol se asomaba en la ventana, camine para apreciar el pueblo, desde esa altura podía apreciarlo…

Mi historia inicia aquí, cabe destacar que voy a narrar la semana más larga de mi vida, pero quiero iniciar con sucesos anteriores, me llamo Hikari Yagami y este es mi diario…

Cuando cumplí 16 años mi abuela me regalo una hermosa capa roja para pasar el gran invierno, desde ese día no me la he quitado y por ello muchos me llaman "scarlet".

-Su alteza…- Altero mi calma.

-¿Que sucede?- Cuestione sin mirarla.

-Sus padres me pidieron que la despertara pero no es necesario, quieren que se aliste hoy tienen visitas…- Dijo la joven de cabellera morena y se retiró, fui hasta el tocador para limpiar mi rostro, cambie mi ropa para dormir por un vestido, cepille mis largos cabellos castaños y me quede sentada a esperar la orden del rey.

Solía despertar temprano para ver las tareas que cumplían los siervos, dentro de mi imaginación me veía a mí misma con una familia y mi abuela en una granja lejos de los mandamientos, no me importaba la pobreza porque era feliz, a mi panorama un carruaje arruino la función, se estaciono en la entrada al castillo y mi curiosidad fue mayor que me quede allí esperando a ver sus pasajeros.

-Mi lady… Su padre dice que ya puede bajar…- Hablo Cateline mi dama de compañías.

-Gracias, ya mismo voy- baje las grandes escaleras de piedra y me encontré con mi familia aunque aún faltaba mi madre.

-Los Ishida vienen a visitarnos, estamos formando una alianza con el pueblo de ellos…- Comento mi padre.

Mi madre se nos unió para que ingresara una familia compuesta por muchos rubios, eran cuatro al igual que nosotros, con la diferencia que eran dos hijos varones…

-Es todo un placer- hablo el rey, era un hombre de cabello rubio opaco, ojos marrones y tendría alrededor de 50 años, si tenía mas no los aparentaba, su mujer una bella dama de tan solo 30 años, eso le calculaba yo, era rubia como el oro de ojos azules profundos y un rostro de porcelana.

Nos obligaron a hacer las presentaciones como correspondía para luego pasar al comedor e iniciar con el día.

Yo me dedicaba a mis lecciones en la biblioteca, prefería leer antes que pasármela cociendo vestidos sin sentido, era el lugar más tranquilo de todo el castillo y mi mejor escondite.

Jamás imagine que su presencia me alterara completamente, tomo asiento a mi lado, su rostro era frio pero a la vez tenía una sonrisa macabra, la belleza que poseía no se igualaba con nadie, pero era el quien me daba miedo…

-Quería saber que clases de libros tienen…- Hablo, más hermoso me pareció al escuchar su voz tan profunda.

-De lo que desees, arte, geografía, historia, la biblia…-

-En realidad quería algo sobre licántropos o vampiros…- Eso me causo escalofríos.

-Creo que hay uno pero no creo que sea la información que necesites… Mis padres no hablan de esas criaturas y queman a cualquiera que consideran bruja…- El rio.

-Pues a las brujas no las van a encontrar en un pueblo, ellas se internan en el bosque, solo los ignorantes creen eso…- Camino por el pasillo, no lo quería observar y sentí como tomo un libro –esto necesitaba…- Volví a concentrarme en mi lectura para cuando mire a su dirección no estaba, me tranquilice –deberías ser cuidadosa…- guarde un grito más por no comprender lo que intentaba decirme –las brujas adoran a las jovencitas como tu… sería una lástima que te capturen…- Se marchaba.

-No me dijiste tu nombre…- El aire volvía a mis pulmones, este sujeto estaba loco…

-Soy Takeru…- Se alejó de mi dejando un aura de terror en el ambiente.

" _¿Por qué hablo de las brujas?"_ me cuestione…

En la cena solo me dedique a comer verduras y un poco de sopa, fue raro lo que le sucedió a nuestro chef porque la comida se encontraba cruda y nunca había ocurrido. Eso no parecía ser problema para Takeru quien devoró la carne de res, pero ningún momento lo vi que digiriera pan o algún vegetal, solo el vino que se notaba como lo saboreaba, repugnancia no alcanzaba para decir lo que me causo, apenas pude terminar un plato.

Cuando por fin terminamos de comer en lo único que pensaba era en marcharme a mi cuarto, pero los Ishida tenían ganas de escuchar una pieza, los músicos se dedicaron a lo suyo y mis padres bailaban a la par que los demás, mi hermano no hacía más que hablar con el otro hijo al que no le di la menor importancia.

Su anatomía se interpuso ofreciéndome bailar, algo que odiaba hacer pero por cortesía tuve que aceptar, nos tomamos de ambas manos para unirnos con la música, los ojos de él no se apartaron de mí en ningún momento, la sonrisa parecía que se la habían pintado y me costaba trabajo mantenerme firme, temblar de miedo era lo que menos quería hacer, pero me lo propuse y no me vencería…

Me dedique a mantener la mirada a la par, a medida que cambiábamos el ritmo me sentía alejada del salón, de mis padres, de la música, era como si me quisiera devorar, su mirada demostraba necesidad y sed. Los músicos se detuvieron y él igual, ya era hora de irme a mi cama donde estaría segura…

Todos se encontraban durmiendo, yo hace poco que pude quedarme profundamente dormía, caminaba por el bosque cubierto de nieve, mi capa se mueve con el viento cuando de pronto unos filosos caninos se acercan a mí, despierto…

-¡Un lobo!- Desde afuera gritan los aldeanos, el grave aullido me saco de las sabanas y vi como corrían, baje las escaleras hasta la puerta y me encontré con mi padre.

-¿Qué pasa?- Cuestione.

-Debe de haberse metido un lobo…- Salió pero me obligo a que me quedara, cuando pude escaparme observe el desastre que dejo, y unos cuantos heridos. –Que nadie salga de su casa… Mañana debemos cazarlo…- Hablo mi padre.

Reconciliar mi sueño fue casi imposible, estuve alerta la mayor parte del tiempo, pero sin ningún motivo el sueño me venció…

Esa mañana desperté alterada con un gran dolor en mi pierna y había una mancha de sangre, cuando corrí mi vestido, había una mordida en mi pierna izquierda, la presencia de Takeru me asusto.

-¿Cómo dormiste?- Me pregunto.

-¿Cómo apareció esto?- Había ignorado todo de él.

-Te dije que tuvieras cuidado…- Respondió y se acercó a la puerta –tienes que confiar Hikari…- Sus palabras me asustaban, me levante para curar mi herida, para cuando estuve lista me llamaron para el desayuno.

Tome asiento y su mirada azul estaba presente, su apetito se había regulado porque comía como un ser decente, nadie nos observaba hablaban del incidente con el lobo, el simplemente me regalo una sonrisa macabra…


	3. Luna Llena

**Diario de Hikari Yagami:** _"Día 2: Luna Llena."_

En la mañana me hice una escapada con la excusa de ir a visitar a mi abuela, el pueblo había quedado hecho un desastre, se perdieron varios corrales y animales, principalmente corderos, las familias se sentían muy vulnerables luego de haber recibido un ataque como el que se presenció la noche anterior.

Hice una pequeña caminata hasta medio bosque, la abuela vivía en una bella cabaña en medio de dos álamos, un pequeño arroyo pasaba cerca por lo que no era mucho problema el subsistir.

-¡Querida!- Salió a abrazarme con todas las fuerzas, siempre me reconocía por la gran capucha escarlata –pasa tesoro, hoy tenia visitas…- Me encontré con el hermoso aroma familiar de pan recién horneado, si de algo era experta esta señora era en la cocina. Tenía un gran horno de leña donde se dedicaba a cocinar ricas especies.

-Hola Slaven- salude a su invitado, un joven muy apuesto, tenía 22 años, cabello negro y largo y preciosos ojos verdes profundos, su piel tenía un tono pálido pero nadie se igualaba a mí.

-Alteza- Hizo una reverencia.

-Soy Hikari…- Lo conocía hace varios años, cuando él tenía 10 años, por ende yo tenía 5, solíamos escaparnos para internarnos en el bosque varias horas hasta que me buscaban y me llevaban arrastrando al palacio.

-Perdón, no puedo dejar la cortesía-

-De acuerdo, te perdono por esta vez, ¿qué te trae por aquí? Llevas años que no vienes a estos lugares…-

-Bueno veras, en los otros poblados no se consigue un pan tan delicioso como el que se vende aquí, por lo tanto aprovecho el viaje, me deja muchas ganancias, además del queso de cabra, aquí lo consigo más barato y puedo venderlo al doble que lo consigo y eso me permite volver para comprar más…-

-Le estaba preparando una gran orden al jovencito, mi niña anoche los lobos estuvieron muy alterados, por un momento y creía que iban a entrar-

-Abuela según el Rey, un lobo ingreso al pueblo, lo que me parece ilógico ya que ellos no atacan a las personas, además ya inicio el inverno, suelen buscar alimentos en las familias que viven en los campos, es muy extraño…-

-En eso no te equivocas mi hija, el Rey vino esta mañana temprano y me comento que estaba la familia Ishida-

-Sí, son demasiados raros…- Slaven río.

-¿Por qué Hikari?-

-El chef dejo la carne cruda y el menor de sus hijos no se hizo problema, es más parecía disfrutarla más que nunca-

-Que asqueroso mi hija, con lo poco que te gusta la carne debiste de haber sentido repugnancia- La abuela sirvió un gran tazón de leche, acompañado con pan y queso. –Buen provecho muchachos-

Después de haber pasado gran parte de la mañana era momento de regresar al pueblo antes que me llamen la atención.

-Hikari te acompaño, necesito realizar unas compras…- Caminamos como era nuestra costumbre, el invierno cubría el bosque, las primeras nevadas habían iniciado.

-¿Slaven?- Cuestione.

-¿Si?-

-En tus viajes exóticos… ¿No has visto a alguna bruja?-

-No por desgracia no, lo habría deseado, es extraño ver ese tipo de criaturas en esta zona-

-Tienes razón- Hable desilusionada –¿cuándo piensas partir?-

-Ahora mismo-

-¿Qué?- Le cuestione triste.

-Es lo que debo hacer, no te sientas mal, regresare pronto…-

-Bueno, si es así entonces te dejo partir tranquilo-

-Princesa traviesa, con un lobo suelto debería estar en su habitación- Takeru nos observaba muy divertido.

-Tenía el permiso del rey-

-No es suficiente- Rio. –¿No me va a presentar a su novio?-

-Somos amigos- respondió Slaven.

-Se llama Slaven y no quiero que lo moleste, ya mismo ingreso al castillo-

-De acuerdo- Abrace a mi amigo a quien no vería por un largo tiempo, él se marchó en busca de su caballo para volver a su pueblo.

Ingrese a mi hogar, sin haber sentido la presencia del joven en ningún momento, solo me percate cuando apoyo su mano en mi hombro.

-Ten cuidado, deja de estar con personas peligrosas- Estaba loco, siempre hablando en código, desde que llego a este lugar no podía comprender palabra de lo que decía.

-No le entiendo absolutamente nada- respondí.

-Te quedan dos días para que lo sepas, mientras tanto es divertido seducirte- Camino por el salón hasta que escuche gritos de victoria.

-¡Lo tenemos! ¡Lo tenemos!- vi al Rey portar la cabeza de un lobo gris, los cazadores festejaban a su lado. –Esta noche descansaremos-

La tarde se acercó a nuestro pueblo, con un crepúsculo repentino, leía como era mi costumbre, pero esta vez en la sala junto con mi hermano.

-Hikari, Taichi esta noche hay celebración, pronto iniciara la Luna de sangre y es motivo para festejar- No era común que el Rey celebrara con los campesinos, pero me sentí tan mal al saber que Slaven no estaría para compartir un baile típico.

El cielo estaba pálido, demostrando las ganas de nevar, el fogón encendido en el medio, la celebración inicio con la carneada de un cordero, dejándolo cercano al fuego para cocinarlo, varias mujeres ofrecían pan y vino el cual acepte para entrar en calor.

-¿Aceptarías bailar?- Su mirada azul penetrante me devoraba, y me hipnotizaba por lo tanto acepte con una gran sonrisa, odiaba los bailes reales, pero si adoraba los folklore de los campesinos, donde se interactuaba muy bien entre hombres y mujeres, a medida que nos movíamos cerca del fuego tuve la extraña sensación de comunicarme con Takeru, me observaba de una forma única, como si fuera su oveja y el un lobo hambriento. Nos alejamos de a poco del resto para seguir en nuestro contacto, la capa cubría mi cabello castaño y gran parte de mi rostro, corto la distancia de ambos para retirarla y dejarme a la luz de la noche –eres hermosa…- Me dijo y me estremecía con cada palabra –es extraño lo que siento, tengo ganas de besarte, pero a la vez quisiera…- No termino la frase porque su hermano nos interrumpió.

-Te estaba buscando, papá quiere hablar contigo- Lo que más me molestaba del mayor de los Ishida era sus expresiones, tan poco respetuosas y no hacia la diferencia a quien se dirigía.

-Ya mismo voy… Te dejo Hikari- me sonrió y se marchó lejos de nosotros, Yamato me observaba con compasión, algo que fue notorio.

-Eres presa fácil, siento mucha lastima por ti- Otra vez hablaban en código, ¿en qué diablos pensaban estas personas? Se marchó lejos, cuando note que la luz era más tenue me percate de la bella luna llena, al despejarse un poco el cielo se podía apreciar su hermosura.

-¡Lobo!- Escuche a las personas gritar, corrieron, cuando pude observar bien las cosas vi a un lobezno, en realidad no podía describir lo que veía, era grande, de pelaje azabache, un par de orejas puntiagudas y feroces, corrió en cuatro patas hasta que llego a mi dirección, fue cuando caí que tenía que correr.

Mis piernas reaccionaron por si solas, a pesar de estar agitada tuve que seguir por mi vida, me dirigí en dirección contraria a los civiles, llegando al pozo del pueblo, cuando creí haberlo perdido, se acercó a mí a mis espaldas, al momento que hicimos contacto con nuestras miradas me observo con sus grandes ojos, como lo habrá hecho no lo sé, ni siquiera supe si estaba soñando o no, pero se posiciono erguido, mostrando sus filosas garras y sus fauces, no me ataco, solo se perdió entre los árboles, en ese preciso instante se escucharon grandes aullidos.

-¡Esto es cosa del demonio!- Las palabras del reverendo retumbaron -¡ese maldito lobo ha matado a nuestro Rey!- Al escuchar eso empuje a todas las personas hasta acercarme, vi el cuerpo sin vida y llore sin consuelo.

-¡Padre!- Grite, los aldeanos no respondieron.

-Uno de ustedes es- dijo el hombre –se trata de un hombre lobo, yo sé que uno de ustedes es-

-¿Reverendo nos puede ayudar? ¿Por qué Dios nos castiga así?- Decían asustados.

-Yo hablare con el Señor, por favor calmaos, un hombre lobo no puede acceder al territorio santo por lo tanto todos estaréis seguros en la Iglesia. Siempre lleven plata consigo, son vulnerables…-

-Los lobos no atacan humanos ¿lo sabía?- Cuestione enfadada –además el Rey no demuestra tener heridas de mordida, tal vez sufrió un ataque al corazón, deben mantener la calma-

-¿Ah sí? Usted alteza fue la única a quien siguió el hombre lobo, y salió ilesa, ¿cómo lo hizo? ¿O confía en sus teorías?-

-Yo aleje al lobo del pueblo para que no hayan heridos, por si no se percataron, él se llevó el cordero de ceremonia, sacio su hambre y se marchó- Explique, aunque todos me observaban como sospechosa. –Por el momento se suspende el festín, debemos cargar el cuerpo del Rey para que el día de mañana se realice el funeral como corresponde, es el respeto que se merece-

-¡Por el Rey!- Dijo uno de los habitantes.

-¡Por el Rey!- Gritaron todos.

Después de que escoltaran al Rey, volví a mi hogar a dormir, tenía un mal presentimiento.

* * *

 **Fin de la segunda parte (:**

 **anaiza18** **: para que no te quedes con la intriga aquí está la segunda parte (:**

 **Gracias por siempre dejarme un comentario y me pone muy feliz que te gusten mis historias, saludos que tengas una linda semana (:**


	4. Día Ébano, Noche Escarlata

**Diario de Hikari Yagami** : " _Día 3: Día Ébano, Noche Escarlata."_

"Acércate más a la luz preciosa que te quiero ver mejor, deseo devorarte…" Una persona me hablaba pero no la reconocía, torpemente caminaba sobre las raíces de los árboles "Ten cuidado así no podre saborearte"

Desperté sudando a pesar del frio de la noche, la chimenea aún seguía encendida pero a punto de consumirse las ultimas brazas, tome la vela para guiarme y echar más leña, de a poco regreso el calor a la habitación, pero mis nervios no cesaron, nuevamente soñé con lobos.

El alba llego a mi habitación y desperté con ansias, hoy iba a ser un día de Luto, me coloque un vestido negro como respeto a mi querido padre. Me cuestione las palabras del reverendo, y tome ciertas precauciones, una de ellas fue escaparme a la Iglesia para observar el cuerpo de mi padre, para mi fortuna el anciano se encontraba en su casa por lo que nadie me descubriría.

Abrí el ataúd, inicie con la investigación, como lo había sospechado no existían marcas de mordidas, ni siquiera había sangre, por el color extraño de su piel podría confirmar que ha sido envenenado.

-Demasiado temprano para iniciar con una ceremonia- Takeru estaba detrás mío.

-No es que quiera defender al lobo, pero no fue mordido, no creo que haya sido el…- Afirme, me tomo de los hombros, me sorprendió su mirada.

-¿Tú también sospechas del reverendo?-

-Algo no me deja tranquila, quise venir a comprobarlo…-

-Yo estoy igual Hikari, estaba preocupado por ti…- se acercó a mi apoyando su frente con la mía y acariciaba mi cabello.

-No podemos hacer estas cosas en la Iglesia- trate de evitarlo.

-Son solo idioteces inventadas por el hombre, ¿para que crearon a Adán y Eva si no se les permite vivir? Los cuerpos cumplen una función especial, vivimos para pecar, después de la vida nadie puede afirmar a donde se irán, entonces de que te sirve que te engañen con un infierno o paraíso si la vida es ahora… Si no lo haces ahora después no tendrás cuerpo para experimentar el placer, te falta tanto por aprender- se marchó dejándome sin palabras, no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta.

Realizaron la misa, y la despedida al Rey, todas las personas estaban tristes y temerosas por sus vidas, yo por mi parte no le quite la mirada encima al reverendo, su presencia nunca me dejo tranquila, hace años que he sentido miedo cada vez que me observaba.

Pase el resto del día lejos de la civilización, no volví a hablar con Takeru, hasta que tuve una necesidad enorme, me acerque a la Iglesia en pedido de una respuesta, era todo un misterio el asunto de mi padre, además de mis sueños con los lobos.

Rece, para luego iniciar con mi cuestionario, estuve un gran tiempo en espera de una respuesta que no llegaba, sentí un escalofrió ya que abrieron las puertas y me encontré con el reverendo.

-Su alteza, ¿qué la trae por aquí?-

-Quería una última despedida al Rey…- Me levante y camine unos metros.

-Alteza, ¿alguna vez le dijeron que el rojo es el color del demonio?-

-No, ¿hay algo de malo con mi capucha?-

-Es extravagante, más para alguien de sangre real…-

-Disculpe pero es un regalo y a mí me fascina…-

-De acuerdo- me marche, al momento de abrir la puerta me encontré con los aldeanos en mi contra.

-¡Bruja!- gritaron.

-No soy una bruja- hable enojada.

-¡Dice que no es una bruja ya debió haber vendido su alma al Diablo! ¡Hay que quemarla!- Salí corriendo lo más lejos que pude, la noche era tan oscura que no me permitía ver bien mi camino, sabía que me iban a seguir por lo que ingrese al bosque, del susto llegue a lo más profundo, lejos del pueblo, necesitaba aire, me detuve a descansar. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero su presencia la pude sentir, entre los arboles había un animal vigilándome, se acercó con miedo hasta que clavo su mirada, no jadeaba pero estaba alerta.

Se trataba de un lobo, como cualquier animal, era gris de rasgos muy imponentes pero hermoso, muy hermoso, gruño y me dio la espalda para luego observarme, allí comprendí que algo me quería decir.

-¿A dónde me vas a llevar?- Cuestione y le seguí el paso como pude, de a poco reconocía los arboles del camino, seguía el paso hasta que descubrí la casa de mi abuela, algo no estaba bien, ingrese a la cabaña para encontrarla en el suelo, corrió con la misma suerte que mi padre, desde la sombra apareció una silueta hasta que se hizo tenue, la mirada azul clavada en mí.

-Llegue tarde-

-¿Que le han hecho?- Cuestione llorando, abrace a mi adorada abuela, su cuerpo estaba frio.

-Fue el reverendo Hikari… Esta de cacería…-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Tu abuela era una bruja, por ende tu también lo eres, es algo que se pasa entre generaciones de mujeres, como ella tuvo un hijo varón paso a la siguiente descendencia…-

-¿Soy una bruja?-

-Exactamente, practicas la magia blanca, como cualquier iniciadora, no tienes maldad…-

-¿Como sabes tanto?-

-Leí la historia de los Yagami donde hablan su relación con las criaturas de la noche, principalmente las mujeres son quienes poseen la sangre pura o llamada la azul, que alimenta a un árbol poco común que protege a mi pueblo y la descendencia familiar…- Sus ojos brillaban, cuando me percate estaba rodeado de lobos, eran seis, todos ellos me observaban.

-Nombraste a las criaturas de la noche, ¿se trata de vampiros y licántropos? ¿Además de los strigoi no es así?-

-Sí, Hikari mi familia tuvo un objetivo para llegar a tu pueblo, no nos interesa para nada la alianza, solamente te estábamos buscando a ti…-

-¿Por qué a mí?-

-Porque posees todas las cualidades para protegernos, necesitamos tu sangre de bruja y princesa…- Se acercó a mí de a poco.

-¿Entonces tu eres el lobo?- Empezó a reír.

-Sí, te presento a mi manada- señalo a un lobo marrón –el omega- luego al gris que me guio –el beta- y por ultimo a el mismo –y por supuesto el alfa- entonces esos eran los lobos que escuche aullar en la noche.

-¿Tú eres el alfa?-

-Sí, y pronto tu serás la hembra alfa…- Se acercó y me beso dulcemente –te tengo que mantener casta hasta que se realice la ceremonia de lo contrario no servirá de nada- Me sonrió con su característica sonrisa.

-Todavía no puedo entender bien las cosas, no comprendo nada- Acaricio mi cabello.

-Descuida ovejita, tenemos un día para ponerte al tanto…-

-¿No entiendo de que me hablas?- Le pregunte.

-Falta otra noche para la Luna de Sangre, es en ese momento cuando ofreceremos tu sangre al árbol-

-¿Y que va a pasar contigo?-

-Tengo la capacidad de fortalecerme con la Luna sangrienta, mi transformación depende de la luna para realizarla, por ello cuento con gran ventaja, además que bebí tu sangre ahora soy casi invencible...- Recordé la mordida de mi pierna.

-¿Tú me mordiste? ¿Y qué te pareció mi sangre?- Me sonroje.

-Deliciosa, solo por ti me incentivaría a devorar humanos, pero no voy a encontrar sangre como la tuya, es dulce como la de un cordero- Eran las palabras más retorcidas pero románticas que escuche en mi vida.

-Si me prometes una cosa, con gusto te daré mi sangre para tu familia…-

-De acuerdo-

-¿Te quedaras conmigo siempre? No puedo volver al pueblo porque me han acusado de bruja, no tengo a donde ir…-

-Es una promesa, aunque mi ritmo de vida no es como la tuya, dependo de la cacería para mantenerme vivo, y no me voy a acercar a ti por tres días en el mes…-

-¿Por qué?- Cuestione.

-Mi instinto animal hace que sienta tus días fértiles, por lo que voy a tener la necesidad de aparearme contigo, y no quiero traer un niño al mundo para que sufra igual que yo…-

-No tengo inconveniente mientras estés a mi lado- me beso, y yo lo acepte por necesidad a sus labios.

-Estás loca bruja- me dijo.

-Me enamoraste, ahora tienes que tomar responsabilidad de tus hechos…- Bese su labios con desesperación.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? Hasta aquí la tercera parte, espero que lo hayan disfrutado (:**

 **Actualizare "Caperucita Roja" cuando avance otro poco esta parte, ya que las historias están conectadas, nada más que para no perder la trama del otro fic hice uno aparte relatando el diario.**

 **anaiza18** **: gracias por escribir, y si son lobos menos la mamá de Takeru que después voy a explicar mejor como es el asunto de la familia y si son buenos o malos en teoría serian buenos aunque Takeru es muy directo en sus comentarios, me gusta que tenga un toque de maldad :3**

 **Que andes muy bien y feliz día de los enamorados que ayer me olvide de escribir en el comentario xD**


	5. La historia de los Ishida

**Diario de Hikari Yagami:** _"Día 4: La historia de los Ishida"._

Desperté, el día estaba blanco con la llegada de una nueva nevada, Takeru no estaba, tampoco la manada por lo que sospeche de que estaba cazando.

Me serví un poco de leche que había guardada en las reservas de mi abuela, por suerte aún quedaba mucha harina para cocinar pan y tenía los animales para sustentarme, lo que no podría gozar serian de las verduras y frutas porque la época lo impedía por lo que tendría que hacer sopas y dedicarme al pan y leche ya que no me gusta comer mucha carne.

Estuve en el establo ordeñando la cabra, luego me dedicaría a cocinar un poco de queso, también me acerque al arrollo para cargar agua y llevarla a calentar para bañarme. Estuve dentro de la casa esperando a Takeru, llene de leña la chimenea para que se mantuviera cálida.

-Hikari- ingreso por la puerta y clavo su hermosa mirada azul.

-Hola- respondí feliz.

-¿Has traído leche?- Me cuestiono y yo asentí, se sirvió un buen tazón y lo bajo enseguida, limpio su rostro –te traje esto- saco de una bolsa unas cuantas manzanas.

-¿Donde las conseguiste?- Cuestione.

-Donde cazo hay una granja cercana y el anciano se dedica a la agricultura, como era muy temprano pude robar algunas sin problemas-

-Qué bueno- Respondí alegre ya que no me agradaba la idea de tener que carnear a algún animal a fin de abastecerme.

-Necesito descansar un poco, luego iré a cortar más leña…- Se fue a la cama mientras que observe por la ventana a la manada quienes dormían en la entrada de madera de la cabaña, sentí tanta pena que les permití ingresar para que se mantuvieran, los seis se acostaron cerca del fuego pero el gris se quedó cercano a mí, no pude evitar sentir ternura por su comportamiento que acaricie su pelaje suave.

Takeru se levanto y acercó a mí y estuvo observándome unos minutos, yo no me había percatado de su presencia ya que sus movimientos eran sigilosos.

-Veo que se han hecho muy amigos-

-El me guio anoche, y creo que le tome cariño-

-Los lobos están capacitados para adaptarse al frio por si no lo sabias-

-Por supuesto que lo sé, pero sentí pena, ¿por qué nosotros gozamos de las comodidades y ellos no? Son como de la familia…- Respondí.

-Me gusta como hablas de ellos y el trato que les brindas- se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Takeru por qué eres un licántropo?-

-Mi padre lo era, también mi hermano…-

-¿Y que les sucedió?-

-Veras la sangre de Licántropo se trasmite de generación en generación, a diferencia de ustedes las brujas no tiene sentido de preferencia, no importa si son hombres o mujeres, así como los Yagami tienen las brujas en la descendencia, los Ishida tenemos la de licántropos además de ser parte de la realeza. Cuando nací todos en el pueblo tenían el conocimiento de nuestra especie, pero estarían en peligro ya que era la primera vez que en el reino habían dos hijos, siempre fueron únicos, por ello acepte toda la carga yo mismo quitándole la maldición a mi padre y hermano como el hijo menor…-

-¿Entonces tu padre y Yamato no se pueden trasformar?-

-No, yo soy el único, para cortar con la maldición de un hombre lobo uno se tiene que parar en frente de ellos y tienen que pasar por debajo de tus piernas, nos llevó dos noches de intento, una de ellas inicio con mi padre, luego seguimos con mi hermano y en la tercera noche ya había aumentado de tamaño y solo me transformo con observar la luna llena, antes apenas aparecía la luna me transformaba-

-Es interesante tu historia, ¿y tu madre?-

-¿Mi madre? Bueno ella es iniciadora, después de que yo tomara el cargo ella empezó con las brujerías, ahora que mi padre y hermano quedaron por así decirlo "vulnerables" ahora ella ayudaría a la familia, por supuesto su envejecimiento se atrasó, y como Yamato y mi padre aun poseen la sangre también tardamos en envejecer…-

-¿Qué edad tiene tu madre?-

-Mi madre tiene 45 años, mi padre 60 y Yamato tiene 30 años…-

-¿Qué?- Cuestione asustada. –Pero tu madre aparenta la edad de tu hermano, y tu padre aparenta la edad de tu madre y tu aparentas mi edad… ¿qué edad tienes?- Empezó a reír divertido.

-Tengo 27 Hikari, por eso te explicaba que se nos atrasa el envejecimiento…-

-Tiene mucho sentido ahora que lo pienso-

-No te preocupes a ti no se te nota mucho porque todavía estas en etapa de crecimiento, una vez que termine el tiempo no va a transcurrir para ti, es parte de tus poderes- ¿Eternamente joven? ¿Ese era mi destino?

-¿Y tus hábitos alimenticios provienen de tu instinto animal?-

-Sí, porque por más que sea humano, la comida no me brinda los verdaderos nutrientes que necesito, además de que soy débil a la plata-

-Eso lo dijo el reverendo-

-Si, por eso llevo mis propios cubiertos cubiertos con madera, y mi cuchillo es de oro pintado para que nadie sospeche, un amigo de mi padre se dedicó a forjarlo- Lo quito y me lo mostro, era muy bonito con grandes detalles y principalmente la insignia del lobo.

-¿Ese es su símbolo familiar?-

-Si, por eso el de tu familia es la lechuza, se usan animales a modo de distracción para los enemigos… Y el símbolo de los Kuran es el murciélago-

-¿Los Kuran?- Cuestione, mis padres los habían nombrado con anterioridad.

-Son vampiros, de ellos te tengo que proteger, y el árbol nos permite estar a salvo de ellos…-

-¿Su árbol verdad?-

-Sí, los vampiros se alimentan de sangre humana, y hemos sido enemigos desde que mi tátara abuelo nació, la lucha de los bandos se debe a que cuando iniciaron con las civilizaciones europeas las criaturas de la noche nos ocultábamos de los humanos para evitar que acabaran con nuestras especies, sin embargo el conflicto inicio cuando una vampira se enamoró de uno de los nuestros, que era parte del trato tuvieron un hijo bastardo y allí se dio fin a la alianza, una vez que se dividieron en pueblos, nosotros aceptamos a los gitanos principalmente, mientras que ellos se dedicaron a formar su civilización de vampiros, pero nos vimos en guerra ya que atacaron a nuestros aldeanos, fue un anciano gitano quien nos concedió nuestro árbol, también lo conocen como mandrágora, dependiendo como se la alimente nos protegerá de nuestros enemigos.- Ahora comprendía mejor las cosas.

-¿Y que sucedió con el hijo bastardo?-

-Lo asesinaron apenas nació, pero se lo conoce en la historia como el primer hombre lobo devora humanos, en el libro donde narra la historia lo dibujan como un demonio, a lo que yo supongo que sería un strigoi, en la ilustración tiene los colmillos de vampiro pero tan gruesos como los míos y las garras marcadas, orejas puntiagudas y peludo…- Sentí pena al escuchar la historia aunque como bien dijo es una simple ilustración.

-¿Y los vampiros no han transformado humanos?-

-Hikari eso es un invento de un humano, ninguno de los dos podemos transformarlos con la mordida, la utilizamos para abastecer el hambre, sucede cuando su sangre entra en contacto con la nuestra, yo si deseara te podría transformar en licántropo…-

-¿Enserio podrías?-

-Por supuesto que sí!- En el fondo estaba tan feliz de poder escuchar eso. –Bien, te recomiendo que descanses, yo iré a cortar leña-

-¿Por qué?-

-Partiremos a mi pueblo en la noche, llegaremos más rápido si voy transformado, además de que la manada nos protegerá de cualquier peligro-

-¿En la noche? ¿Y cómo piensas llevarme?-

-Te cargare en mi lomo, ¿de qué otra forma piensas? Corro más rápido en cuatro patas que erguido…- Un rubor apareció en mis mejillas. –Come algo y ve a dormir- me dijo y se acercó a besarme yo asentí feliz de la vida.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal eh? Espero que les haya gustado y que mantenga la época en la que estoy escribiendo xD**

 **anaiza18** **: si tienes razón, igual yo también me olvide de aclararlo xD Después voy a editarlo para que se entienda jaja.**

 **Como va a continuar la relación de Takeru y Hikari te va a gustar mucho, por el momento quería aclarar bien la historia de la familia de Takeru así se comprende, más adelante va a haber mucha acción xD**

 **Saludos y que andes muy bien (:**


	6. Luna de Sangre

**Diario de Hikari Yagami:** _"Día 5: Luna de sangre"._

La noche se había presentado a mis ojos, me abrigue con mi capa roja, mientras en una cesta cargaba algunas manzanas, pan y un poco de leche para el camino, además guarde allí la ropa de Takeru quien se perdió entre los árboles para completar su transformación, mientras que la manada permaneció a mi lado.

Se acercó el lobo que pude apreciar hace algunas noches, debía admitir que era tan hermoso con el pelaje azabache, los potentes ojos azul magnéticos, su cola larga y el gran cuerpo, si no me equivocaba en posición erguida debía medir entre 2,50 si es que no 3 metros, a cuatro patas permanecía alto como de unos 1,80, me encantaba observarlo.

Me subí a su lomo como lo había ordenado cuando era humano, procure aferrarme bien a él para iniciar con nuestro viaje, el resto de los lobos nos seguían el paso.

Takeru no se equivocaba corría muy veloz en su transformación, me costó mucho adaptarme a él para evitar caerme o marearme, en un principio sentí miedo pero de a poco la adrenalina se mezclaba y disfrutaba de ese momento, por más que sabía que mi hermoso rubio no recordaría nada.

Me había quedado dormida, no recuerdo la cantidad de horas, pero desperté al sentir un aroma particular, fue en ese momento cuando disminuyo sus pasos, abrí completamente los ojos y noté gran muralla, resguardada por extraños hombres de negro que cubrían sus rostros.

-Alteza- mencionaron y permitieron el paso inmediatamente, aun en su lomo Takeru ingreso a la ciudad, algunos aldeanos aún estaban despiertos, nos observaron y realizaron una reverencia. El alfa continuo su camino hasta el castillo, donde había otros guardias de vestimenta similar a los de la muralla, nos guiaron hasta la sala principal.

-Princesa- me recibió la mujer rubia –sea usted bienvenida- me ayudaron a descender y deje la canasta sobre una de las mesas.

-Hijo, puedes ir a descansar cuando gustes…- Acaricio una de sus orejas, y se retiró junto con la manada. –¿Gusta tomar un poco de té? Debió ser un largo viaje, mi marido descansa con mi hijo, pase por aquí, puede llamarme Natsuko…-

-Seria todo un placer…- Hable feliz, me invito al comedor y sirvieron tarta de frutas, devore el primer pedazo –¿Cómo hacen para que Takeru se mantenga tan calmo?- Cuestione.

-Eso es a causa del árbol querida, brinda protección al pueblo, por ello mi hijo no hace destrozos y actúa más como alguien doméstico, aunque lamento mucho el desastre que le ha causado a su pueblo, lo que menos esperábamos era la pérdida del Rey…- Acoto con tristeza.

-Sí, sé que fue el reverendo, de eso estoy segura además me han acusado de bruja y no puedo regresar…-

-Princesa, no es un insulto que la nombren bruja…- Hablo ella. –Yo también lo soy y para este pueblo es una bendición-

-Tiene razón, gracias por mencionarlo-

-Los agradecimientos son para ti, es la primera vez que alguien es voluntaria para alimentar el árbol y no tenemos la forma de agradecérselo, con nuestras bendiciones no creo que sean suficientes…-

-La bendición es para mí, me siento muy honrada-

-Eso es bueno, si desea puede descansar- Menciono y acepte dormir unas horas, cuando desperté me ofrecieron agua caliente para un baño, además de una amplia selección de vestidos limpios.

Disfrute del baño como hace días que no lo hacía, me sumergí en el agua enjabonada llena de burbujas, asee mi cuerpo disfrutando de la calidez. Me coloque la bata y cepille mi cabello, tome un vestido de color rosa el cual resaltaba mis ojos cafés y contrastaba a la perfección con mi capa roja.

-Hola Hikari- Takeru se acercó a la habitación y me beso en los labios –que hermosa estas- sonreí y un rubor se asomó en mis mejillas.

-Gracias, tu estas muy hermoso también- Respondí nerviosa.

-Ven te voy a mostrar un poco el pueblo- caminamos por el pasillo de piedra y vi que paso un hombre alto de rasgos extraños.

-Alteza- Saludo al rubio y no pude evitar observarlo.

-¿Qué era el?- Cuestione cuando se alejó.

-Un troll…- Me dijo y yo me quede sin palabras. -Es amigo de mi mamá, aunque él prefiere servirle, ella lo trata como de la familia…-

-Ahora comprendo- Continuamos con nuestro paseo, nunca en mi vida había visto tantos gitanos reunidos, todos ellos lo saludaban con reverencia.

-Majestad- Le hablo un hombre que vestía de colores. –Bienvenida sea señorita- Beso mi mano e hizo un juego con cartas –que la magia la acompañe- dijo y se esfumo.

-¿Que fue eso?- Cuestione.

-Es un bufón- respondió –se hace llamar Pied, y es el alma de las fiestas, tienes que conocer sus actos-

-Que hermoso lugar- dije ilusionada.

Pasamos todo el día en el castillo, degustando de las delicias que nos ofrecían, a pesar de que era muy consciente de que en la noche utilizarían mi sangre en un extraño ritual, estaba pasando un hermoso momento.

La luna de sangre estaba por iniciar, en el pueblo ya realizaban bailes y festejos, para mi suerte el bufón de la mañana realizaría su acto luego de hayan entregado mi sangre.

Caminaba junto a Takeru, sus padres llevaban capas oscuras y extrañas mascaras con forma de lobo que causaban miedo a simple vista. La manada también iba con nosotros, siempre escoltando al joven quien como todo líder era la cabeza, todos se detuvieron y voltearon a observarme.

-Hikari Yagami eres la primera voluntaria que ha venido hasta nosotros para brindarle tu sangre a este árbol…- Menciono el Rey Ishida. –Por favor acércate- Mencionaron y camine hasta que por fin pude apreciar un árbol que brindaba hojas carmesí. –Que inicie el ritual- dijo tomando una cuchilla y clavándola sobre mi brazo de a poco derrame sangre que cayó sobre las raíces, me mantuve un tiempo de esta forma hasta que mi rubio se acercó y cubrió la herida.

-¡Larga vida!- Gritaron ellos y yo caí al suelo débil.

-¿Los esperamos?- Pregunto Yamato.

-Adelántense, ya los alcanzaremos…- La familia se marchó y Takeru se quedó a mi lado observando la herida –¿puedo?- Cuestiono y solo asentí, paso su lengua y saboreo la sangre que aun derramaba, luego me vendo con un pedazo de tela. –Estarás bien, con tus poderes podrás curarte…- Aviso.

-Gracias- Dije feliz.

-¿Te sientes bien?-

-Si…- Respondí.

-Entonces vamos al festival…- Me ayudo a ponerme de pie y nos adentramos en el pueblo donde justo alcance a ver el espectáculo de Pied el cual me dejo impresionada.

-Cuando gustes podemos partir…- Me dijo y yo le sonreí, pasamos unas cuantas horas, cuando supimos que era nuestro momento de irnos nos despedimos de la familia de Takeru quien nos brindó ropa nueva, más pan, vino y jabones los cuales aceptamos. –Ten esto es para cuidar tu identidad- me entrego una de las máscaras con forma de lobo que guarde en la canasta junto con su ropa porque se fue a transformar.

A diferencia del viaje anterior esta vez permanecí despierta toda la noche hasta que nos alcanzamos los bosques conocidos, llegamos con el alba y Takeru me dejo en la cabaña para marcharse a cazar.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí la parte de Luna de Sangre, espero que les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado (:**

 **Los guardias de Takeru si se quieren hacer una idea busquen el video "The phantom agony" de Epica y verán que los miembros de la banda visten así de esa misma forma me los imagino xD.**

 **Que anden bien, nos leemos la próxima :D**


	7. Fuego en el Infierno

**Diario de Hikari Yagami:** _"Día 6: fuego en el infierno"._

Cuando ingrese a la cabaña me serví un gran tazón de leche junto con el pan con queso que pude gozar cuando la mañana reinaba en los alrededores. La nieve cubría la zona de la montaña y el bosque lo que generaba que mi piel se erizara. Me dedique a mantener la chimenea en su temperatura para que la casa no se enfriara, deje las cosas que nos regalaron la familia de Takeru y me fui a acostar a la cama, la piel de oso que la adornaba me dio la sensación de estar en casa y me dormí enseguida.

Cuando desperté, mi rubio estaba conmigo, ya era un poco tarde y lo desperté, me observo y sonrió, inmediatamente bajo las escaleras y me dijo que se dedicaría a cortar leña y que buscaría algo para cocinar.

Yo me limite a ordenar el hogar, calentar la chimenea y poner agua para bañarme, necesitaba un baño porque había viajado toda la noche y mi cuerpo quería relajarse. Después de ordeñar la cabra y cocinar queso, y lavar las prendas de ropa sucia; me dedique unos momentos a mí misma. Takeru se había ido lo que supondría era a cazar porque no regreso y tampoco lo sentí, lo podía comprender llevo todo un día de viaje y además no pudo saciar su hambre en su pueblo ya que la comida humana no le ofrece los mismos nutrientes que la que caza.

Estuve sobre el agua varios minutos, de a poco mi cuerpo recuperaba su energía y la herida del brazo se cerraba, aun me costaba trabajo creerme bruja, y todas las cosas que pude apreciar en una noche era mucho… Aunque siempre desee que estas criaturas existieran.

Seque mi cuerpo con una de las batas, y cepille mi cabello castaño que caía sobre mi cintura descubierta, solo me coloque la capa porque en unas horas me dormiría y no quería ensuciar algún vestido en vano, encendí unas velas para alumbrar mi camino, al acercarme a la ventana vi la mejor obra de arte en mi vida.

Takeru estaba desnudo sobre el arroyo limpiando la sangre que caía de sus fauces, se sumergió en el frio retirando restos de animal, los lobos se acercaron a él y acaricio a cada uno de ellos jugando con sus orejas; ¿por qué la naturaleza lo hizo tan hermoso? Me pregunte, era único y particular y yo estaba tan enamorada de él. Deje su momento íntimo con sus fieles seguidores, para observar mi brazo y que la herida desapareció sin dejar cicatriz.

-Te dije que podrías- apareció por detrás, en ningún momento me percate de su presencia y me encantaba.

-Todavía no controlo mis poderes- Le respondí, aun observando la ventana.

-Eres tan hermosa Hikari- cambio de tema, acariciaba mi pelo, y paso su nariz sintiendo mi esencia, beso mi cuello dejando algunas marcas con sus dientes. –Te deseo- me dijo y me estremecí, porque yo también lo deseaba. Voltee para besarlo, pude comprender sus sentimientos y me embriago de amor.

Retiro mi capa, cayendo al piso, yo retire lo que cubría su cintura para unirnos lo que nos permitiera nuestra anatomía, ardía de locura, me quedaba por dentro. Delicadamente me dejo encima de mi capa escarlata, protegiéndome del exterior apoderándose de mí, me penetro en el alma, el fuego de la chimenea aumento, el mío interno peor y ni hablar del de Takeru, quien gruño al igual que lo hace un lobo.

Si de estos placeres no podría gozar en el paraíso entonces prefería arder junto con mi amor en el infierno, porque ahora no existía agua ni nieve que apagara lo que estaba sintiendo.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí este capítulo, algo corto pero muy apasionado xD**

 **Ahora si se vendrá actualización de "Caperucita Roja", que a la vez actualizare este fic, no se preocupen :D**

 **Otra noticia, leí varios capítulos de "Juegos de la Vida" y me voy a dedicar a editarlos, no la trama sino los errores de ortografías y las incoherencias, ya que note que repito muchas palabras y eso hace pesada la lectura, una vez que estén todos corregidos va a haber nueva actualización que estaba un poquito abandonado.**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos la próxima y que tengan una linda semana :D**


	8. Enemigos al asecho

**Diario de Hikari Yagami:** _"Día 7: Enemigos al asecho"._

Desperté envuelta en la piel de oso que cubría mi cuerpo, Takeru no se encontraba por lo que deduje estaba cazando. Di vueltas en la cama con tanta fatiga para levantarme, pase mis manos por mi cuerpo recordando lo que sucedió anoche.

Como lo esperaba sangre, lo que daba la señal que ya no era virgen y que ahora pertenecía al alfa, tuve que convencerme de salir de mi maravilla para limpiar la mancha que deje, y a la vez asearme. Pero en realidad me sentía tan orgullosa, conforme y no me quería quitar la esencia masculina del rubio que aún estaba en mi interior.

Limpie mi rostro, para luego pasar agua sobre la zona y parte de mis largas piernas, dejando parte de lo de la noche en mi pecho para que disfrutara en mi jornada. Me abrigue con mi vestido celeste que ahora estaba limpio, y proseguí a iniciar con mis labores.

Deje leña sobre la chimenea para mantener la cabaña cálida, a su vez pensaba en mis primeras brujerías, busque en toda la sala en la vieja biblioteca de la abuela pero no encontré algún inventario de posiciones, pero me percate de algo que en días no había notado, varios libros habían desaparecido, sospeche que se trató de la noche en que sin permiso invadieron la propiedad de mi familiar y seguro han robado los grandes tesoros de mis antepasados.

Hurgue en los muebles y solo encontré varias calderas y frascos vacíos que seguro eran parte de los hechizos que ha creado, sería tan difícil controlar mi magia si no contaba con algún maestro que me apoyara o un inventario, porque no sabía cómo empezar. De lo único que me di cuenta es que mis poderes dependían mucho de mi estado de ánimo, como las ganas de ayudar a la familia de mi amor eran más grandes que el dolor que sentí cuando me cortaron una de mis venas, permitió que la herida cerrara sin dejar rastros. Y lo de anoche que casi incendio la cabaña, ahora mismo me preguntaba qué tan fuerte era la magia de los Yagami.

Tuve que alimentarme porque así me lo pedía mi estómago, encontré varios pescados en la mesa con una nota de mi amor, me los dejo en la mañana antes de irse, no pude evitar sonreír y sentir tanta ternura, moría de ganas por tenerlo a mi lado y llenarlo de besos.

A pesar de no ser una amante de la carne, el pescado que saboreé estaba exquisito, sin mencionar que lo cocine a mi gusto, bebí un poco del vino que nos regalaron los Ishida, con un gusto tan peculiar, era muy dulce y fino y cada vez que lo tomaba no sentía que me quemara la garganta.

Me pase toda la tarde tratando de idear un buen hechizo, pensaba en ingredientes caseros para la preparación, aunque me costaba decidir si quería que fuera para una cura o una de mis "pequeñas" maldades.

Lo escuche llegar, libero un gran suspiro, se sentó a mi lado, se lo veía cansado y a la vez preocupado, me preguntaba que pasaba por su mente.

-¿Estas bien?- cuestione.

-Sí, solo que mañana tengo que ir a ayudar a mis padres-

-¿Por qué te tienes que ir?-

-Algo anda mal, parece que los Kuran andan rondando estos territorios y quieren hacer un rastreo…- Estaba angustiada, ahora que podíamos estar juntos y él se tenía que ir, me sorprendió con un abrazo y un tierno beso –de todas formas es mejor para mí, estaré tres días fuera, porque mañana empiezan tus días fértiles ya te lo había mencionado…-

-Pero no quiero que estés lejos de mi… ¿Además que pasa si me atacan?-

-No lo van a hacer, porque te vas a quedar con cuatro de la manada, solo me llevo a dos para que cubran a mi padre y a Yamato, el beta se queda contigo es el segundo más fuerte después de mi…-

-Pero…- Mencione.

-Sin peros bruja, prefiero hacer esto a que nos ataquen desprevenidos, no conoces la maldad de los Kuran ¿verdad?- Negué. –Hikari…- Tomo mi rostro –ellos te pueden hacer daño, mucho peor del que te haría yo, me ganan porque siempre están en grupos…-

-¿Pero los lobos?-

-Ellos pueden, pero son lobos, y también les corre la sangre…-

-¿Han matado animales?- Me observo serio.

-Con tal de saciar su hambre lo hacen… E incluso lo han hecho en mi familia, por algo son una familia elite no conocen los limites…- Estaba asustada de lo que nos esperaría más adelante.

-Tengo miedo…-

-Yo te voy a proteger, tarde o temprano tendré que enfrentarme a ellos, si es por nuestro bien…- Asentí y nos besamos –parto en la mañana…- aviso.

-Pasa toda la noche a mi lado- rogué –te quiero volver a sentir…- Lo atraje con fuerzas hacia mí, quedando sobre el suelo, con desesperación quite sus ropas y él lo hizo con las mías, como en la noche anterior tuve la misma sensación de ardor. Lo abrace como me lo permitieron mis extremidades para que nuestros cuerpos se unan, beso mi cuello siguiendo todo el recorrido como lo indicaba mi sangre, poso su nariz sobre mi clavícula sintiendo mi esencia y con hambre de devorarme, me preguntaba si también podía sentir mis huesos y si se le antojaban, como su presa me deje seducir por sus movimientos. Con cada beso dejaba su marca, acaricie su cabello rubio y luego su espalda hasta la cintura, su cadera bailaba a la par de la mía. Acaricio todas mis partes prohibidas y yo me estremecía, solté un gemido que hace tiempo lo reprimía, y sentí que su formaba una curva en su rostro. Nos besamos para embriagarnos juntos de pasión, dejando que nuestra anatomía responda por sí sola, apreté tus hombros trabajados con la yema de mis dedos cuando contraje mis piernas y luego mis músculos se relajaron, Takeru retomaba su respiraron sobre mi pecho, aun lo sentía muy agitado, jadeaba como el animal que era, para tranquilizarlo bese su frente y lo aferre más a mí de la forma más egoísta y apasionada.

-Te amo Hikari- dijo pausado, yo acaricie toda su piel.

-Yo tambien te amo Takeru- y se durmió rendido a mí…

* * *

 **Bien a pedido del publico otro capítulo de pasión :P**

 **Como aviso, esta hasta el capítulo 7 de juegos de la vida editado por si quieren retomar la lectora porque una vez que termine de editar los que quedan se vienen actualización :D (Aleluya xD), hay pequeños cambios muy mínimos, más que nada es de narrativa y corrección ortográfica.**

 **anaiza18** **: Gracias por los comentarios y me alegra mucho que te guste la mezcla de criaturas, tal vez meta otras si te interesa leer de alguna decime y la incluyo.**

 **Y lo de los capítulos jaja me sorprendí pero me imagino que seguro que no entendiste nada verdad? Verdad? xD**

 **Gracias por seguir la historia y aquí otro capítulo ;)**

 **andrethefavorite16** **: antes que nada millones de gracias por los comentarios que me motivan. Lo del padre de Hikari más adelante se sabrá, todavía hay muchos misterios… Y este libro es el que encuentra kari en Caperucita roja, me he olvidado de aclararlo, después lo voy a editar para que se entienda. Y acá cuenta la vida pasada de Kari y T.K que después en el otro fic se va a saber cómo es que llegaron allí.**

 **Nuevamente gracias y nos leemos. Seguí tu consejo y acá otro capítulo ;)**


	9. Infiltración

**Diario de Hikari Yagami:** " _Día 8: Infiltración."_

Takeru se fue muy temprano, todavía no amanecía cuando se marchó, cómo lo extrañaría. Volví a la cama porque me faltaba horas y horas de sueño.

Desperté un poco tarde y me concentre en mis labores, aun me preguntaba cómo iba a hacer para estar tres días lejos de él, me iba a morir del aburrimiento.

Tome asiento cerca de la biblioteca maldiciendo a aquel maldito que se llevó los libros más importantes y de gran utilidad ahora que sabía toda la verdad sobre mi familia.

-Oh abuela, si tan solo estuvieras aquí…- Mencione angustiada, mi fiel amigo se sentó a mi lado apoyando su peluda y gris cabeza sobre mis piernas esperando a que mejorara. –¿Qué debo hacer?- le pregunte y solo me respondió con su típica mirada, acaricie una de sus orejas como agradecimiento por estar siempre tan pendiente de todo lo que me sucediera. –¿Crees que deba recuperar mis pertenencias?- Cuestione, en realidad era lo que correspondía porque esos libros eran un gran tesoro y tenía que estar en manos de los que portamos el apellido. –Ya se lo que debo hacer…-

Trate de mantenerme despierta en la tarde, goce de un simple almuerzo y del riquísimo vino que nos regaló la familia Ishida, de alguna u otra forma sentía que estaba conectaba con Takeru, algo más que la sangre nos unía a ambos.

La idea de infiltrarme en mi pueblo nuevamente, era una locura, pero gracias a que ahora tengo poderes y que conozco todos los lugares a la perfección colaborarían en mi misión.

Espere a ingresar en cierta hora donde no ronde un alma, el primer lugar donde revisaría seria la iglesia, mis compañeros me esperaron en la entrada, invadí la zona protegida por máxima seguridad con un hechizo simple para hacerlos dormir. Me adentre realizando un camino estratégico, entre por uno de los corrales y espere a que no haya nadie cerca de mi objetivo, cuando estuve segura corrí lo más ligero posible. Abrí la puerta muy despacio para evitar provocar ruido, me quite los zapatos y sentí el frio piso de piedra en mis pies. Busque en todo el establecimiento, vi una botella con la sangre de Cristo y no dude en robarla, sería de gran ayuda contra los Kuran, en el confesionario encontré un libro extraño, cuando quite ese forro de cuero, leí el título _"Grimorio de los Yagami"_ , tenía una lechuza, lo abrace con fuerzas por fin lo recupere. No quise indagar más por miedo a ser descubierta, pero antes robe un frasco con agua bendita, sabía que también sería de gran utilidad.

Realice el mismo recorrido como lo había hecho en un principio hasta encontrarme con la manada, emprendimos nuevamente el viaje hacia la cabaña. Al estar en mi hogar protegida, guarde mis nuevas adquisiciones e inicie con la lectura de mi pertenencia.

Fui a la cama cuando el alba se acercó, descansaría lo más que pudiera, después de todo aun estaría tres días sin mi amor y de solo pensarlo me moría de aburrimiento.

Para cuando desperté y me levante decidí seguir con mi lectura y proseguí a crear mi primera poción, pensé en algo para combatir el insomnio, no tarde mucho en pensar en una idea, tome bastante leche que había guardado, agregue bastante a la caldera, no sabía que más poner, pensé y pensé si tan solo contara con algo más, agregue algunas migas de pan e inicie con el ritual, revolví en el fuego el líquido hasta que llego a tornarse de un color marrón, esa misma noche probaría si resultaba efectivo.

Continúe con la lectura del Grimorio, necesitaba aprender más cosas, las mayorías posibles, y pensar en diferentes ingredientes para crear pociones, la idea de utilizar objetos naturales me agradaba y por otra parte me quería dedicar como una buena bruja a lo que corresponde a la curación, e incluso se me ocurrió idear algún hechizo relacionado con la fertilidad.

…

Los días pasaron, solo me dedique a mi aprendizaje, luego a mis labores en la cabaña, ya se me había hecho costumbre que en la mañana bien temprano los lobos salieran a cazar, y regresaban a las horas. También me dedicaba a limpiar sus hocicos cada vez que regresaban del bosque, e incluso tome un viejo cepillo para cuidar de sus hermosas pieles. Si había uno en la manada que me encantaba era el beta, no solo por su pelaje gris, sino también por sus penetrantes ojos, cada vez que me observaba sentía como si me hablaran, además de su fidelidad, no solo a mí sino también a mi amado, cuidando de su espalda. Otro que me gustaba mucho era uno azabache como Takeru, parecía ser el mayor de todos porque era muy gruñón cada vez que se le acercaba alguien. Otro era blanco como la nieve, de facciones delicadas su forma de observar y como descansaba demostraba que en su vida pasada se trataba de algún príncipe, era hermoso… Había otro que también era gris pero más claro, debía ser el más joven de la manada porque era el que más energía tenia, y siempre se me acercaba en busca de una caricia, nunca se quedaba quieto… Después estaban los otros dos que se llevó mi amor, uno de ellos era marrón claro, que tenía entendido que es hermano del omega, un lobo marrón oscuro, otro fiel, pero más con Takeru a mí apenas se me ha acercado.

Estuve esperando a que regresara con ansias, ese día me había levantado tan temprano, devoré el tazón de leche y el pan con queso, realice todas mis labores lo más pronto posible, aun no podía ocultar la desesperación por volver a vernos después de estos malditos tres días.

Cuando llego, corrí directamente a abrazarlo, acaricie sus mejillas pero note su mirada cansada y no lo dude un segundo más, permití que durmiera por varias horas, era más que obvio que lo había extrañado mucho pero tampoco quería poner en riesgo su salud por caprichos míos.

Fui a controlar que todo estuviera bien, para cuando me acerque me tomo de los brazos dejando que caiga sobre su cuerpo, me abrazo con ternura y acaricio mi cabello.

-Te extrañe- me dijo.

-Yo te extrañe a ti amor- respondí, acerque mi mano para sentir su barba crecida, su aspereza me fascinaba.

Cuando nos levantamos estuvimos sentados cerca del fuego en compañía de la manda, no podía dejar de observar su bello rostro, amaba sus facciones y esos ojos azules, quería besarlo todas las veces que sean posibles.

-Por lo que alcanzo a escuchar mi padre, existe un humano transformado en vampiro…- Menciono, deje mis fantasías para ponerme seria.

-¿Es el primero verdad?-

-Sí, no sé con exactitud lo que traman pero me temo que no es algo muy bueno, en una semana vendrán mis padres para apoyarnos, nos tendremos que preparar…- Guarde una gran bocanada de aire, y lo abrace con fuerzas, _¿por qué todas las cosas tenían que estar sucediendo ahora?_

* * *

 **Hasta aquí este capítulo, lo habría subido ayer pero me ataco el sueño y me quito la inspiración xD**

 **Todavía estoy en duda si subir otro de Caperucita roja y luego dejarlo hasta terminar con este fic o directamente terminarlo, ya se van a enterar xD**

 **anaiza18** **: Si eso me imagine ajaja.**

 **Lo de T.K, bueno para que no sea sorpresivo esta historia no va a tener final feliz, porque después va a continuar en Caperucita Roja, es un anticipo para que después no me odies D:**

 **Yo supongo que quedan algunos capítulos más, no se unos dos o tres y empieza toda la acción.**

 **En fin que tengas linda semana, saludos :D**


	10. Pasado Oscuro

**Diario de Hikari Yagami:** _"Día 15: El pasado oscuro de Takeru. "_

Aproveche los días para ponerme al tanto de nuestros enemigos, solo teníamos que esperar a que llegaran los padres de Takeru a que nos den una mano. No podía dejar pasar mi oportunidad de hablar bien con Natsuko quien seguro me ayudaría con mis poderes, le mostraría el grimorio de ser necesario así podía comenzar con mi inventario de pociones.

Era de noche, afuera caía la nieve, de a poco la luna desaparecía para llegar a su fase lunar nueva, luego se repetiría su ciclo y volvería a ver a Takeru como un lobo, eso me causaba mucha ansiedad, porque admiraba su pelaje ébano y lo grande que se veía entre los arboles del bosque, como todo un alfa se destacaba entre la manada.

Hasta el día de hoy me preguntaba por qué era tan hermoso, no solo me conquisto con sus rasgos perfectos de sangre pura y real, sino también con su aspecto salvaje, no me molestaba que cazara animales, que me abrazara y sentir la sangre de su víctima, al contrario aumentaba mis deseos de querer estar con él, cada vez me costaba más mantenernos distanciados…

No dejaba de gemir, apreté la fibra de sus hombros, el abrazaba mi cintura y posiciono sus manos sobre mis muslos, yo apoye las mías sobre su torso, acerque mi rostro para besarlo cuando ambos quedamos satisfechos, caí sobre su cuerpo y me abrazo con fuerzas, acaricie su rasposo rostro, mordí su cuello, nos besamos.

-Te voy a extrañar- mencione un poco triste.

-Son solo unos días, me puedes tener cuando desees…- Observaba el techo.

-Ese es el problema- Dije enojada. –Que te quiero tener siempre, cada vez que respires…- Empezó a reír.

-Sabes que soy un lobo, no me voy a cansar tanto como tu…- Mordí mi labio.

-Eso es lo que más odio de ti, quiero complacerte…- Observe hacia un costado con vergüenza.

-Lo haces Hikari… Por algo te elegí a ti…- De un solo movimiento cambio la posición, dejándome bajo y apretó mis muñecas, me regalo una sonrisa macabra pero tentadora, se acercó a mi cuello dejando pequeñas marcas hasta que llego a mi hombro y dejo una grande.

-Oye…- Observe mi miembro.

-Nadie lo va a notar, perdón pero sabes que la luna nueva me debilita…- Se acostó en mi pecho.

-¿Y eso que?- pregunte sin entender.

-Que se me antoja comer humanos…- Lo mire asustada. –Era broma, pero enserio se me hace tentador probar tu carne Hikari…- Acaricio mi clavícula –si tu sangre sabe tan bien me imagino todo de ti- Posó su mirada en la mía.

-¿Piensas devorarme?- Estaba un poco asustada.

-No, el problema es si pierdo el control, tal vez te muerda como sucedió esa noche…- Suspire.

-¿Cuando me mordiste?-

-Sí, es que entre al castillo y me deje llevar por mis instintos y bueno llegue a tu habitación y no pude evitar mis deseos probarte…-

-¿Pero cómo lo recuerdas?-

-Estaba volviendo a ser humano, pero todavía tenía los caninos, por eso no sentiste tan fuerte el dolor… Una mordida mía en mi transformación puede ser letal para un humano…-

-Comprendo… ¿Pero no has matado humanos verdad?- Quedo serio sin responder. –Takeru…- Pedí.

-Si he matado, a varios…-

-¿Por qué?-

-No lo sé, solo sé que los mate… Pierdo el control de mí, no recuerdo nada ¿qué le puedo hacer? Además Hikari no pienses que soy buena persona…- Hubo silencio –he hecho cosas, muchas cosas por mi propio bien, si te soy sincero los Kuran me buscan porque yo he matado a varios de sus descendencia…- No lo podía creer –y bueno tú, si no es porque estás de acuerdo con que estemos juntos seria otro acto de mi maldad porque te sometería, soy egoísta y ya te debes haber dado cuenta de ello…-

-Si sé que eres egoísta, pero ¿por qué mataste a uno de los Kuran?- Aun no me cerraba la idea.

-No mate a uno Hikari, mate a cinco de ellos… Por invadir mis territorios, porque uno intento apoderarse de tu familia, y a ese maldito de Kaname por intentar acercarse a ti…- ¿Quién era ese que nombro? Jamás escuche de él.

-Espera, ¿quién?-

-Kaname Kuran, tuve pelea a muerte con ese maldito engendro… Cuando naciste bruja, los dos pueblos ya nos enteramos de tu existencia y de lo importante que serias para nosotros… El problema fue que los vampiros quisieron hacer una coartada y buscaron la forma de convencer a tus padres de que unieran a las familias, tus padres como idiotas y por no comprender nada de las descendencias aceptaron, por lo que para mí ya era tarde, de alguna u otra forma tenía que conseguirte así que lo rete a ese idiota en un duelo a muerte, yo estuve transformado y él tuvo muchas víctimas que lo fortalecieron, fue una lucha larga pero logre la victoria quedándome con la aprobación de los Yagami… Solo les dijimos que Kaname murió por tuberculosis y fue así como me dejaron a mí como tu futuro esposo…- Ahora sí que estaba más confundida que antes…

-¿Eso quiere decir que desde antes ya estábamos destinados a estar juntos?-

-Los gitanos hablan mucho del destino, pero si esa fue mi idea por ello rete a los vampiros desde ese momento me odian… Porque me quede con el botín…-

-Asusta un poco…- Mencione…

-No te asustes, piénsalo caíste en buenas manos- Dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Eso espero…- Lo abrace con fuerzas, de a poco sentí que gemía y roncaba, como lo pensaba se había quedado dormido, yo lo seguí ya que en la mañana tendría muchas cosas que hacer porque recibiríamos visitas.


	11. Visitas Esperadas

**Diario de Hikari Yagami:** _"Dia 16: visitas esperadas."_

Los padres de Takeru llegaron con la mañana avanzada, su viaje se retrasó por la presencia de la repentina nevada nocturna. Yo desperté temprano con la ausencia de mi rubio que seguro se marchó temprano para saciar su hambre.

Me dedique a cocinar pan para cuando lleguen nuestros invitados estaría recién horneado y sería mucho más placentero disfrutarlo. Una vez que ordeñe la cabra tome agua para calentarla y bañarme, llevaba algunos días sin tocar el agua y mi cuerpo pedía a gritos ser aseado.

Me coloque un vestido limpio, por más que yo poseía la sangre real me causaba una sensación tan extraña no lucir como tal en frente de los padres de Takeru, en realidad no quería que pensaran que su hijo estaba con una cualquiera, es por ello que me esmeraba en lucir aunque sea presentable para ellos.

Lo escuche llegar, estaba cansado, solo se sentó permitiendo que la manada ingresara a nuestro lado, su rostro y ropa estaba cubierta de sangre, me acerque a él con una gran sonrisa, suspiro.

-Necesito un baño…-

-Hay agua caliente… Y ayer lave tu ropa, ya está seca-

-Gracias- dijo y se desnudó frente a mis ojos sin importarle lo que me podría provocar, con las mejillas teñidas de carmesí, tome su prendas y las deje a parte así en la noche las lavaría, busque una tela vieja que moje en agua y me dedique a limpiar los hocicos de mis peludos amigos, acaricie sus orejas a modo de juego y el beta respondió amigablemente al acto, parecía que lo disfrutaba.

Takeru se acercó a mí, con el torso descubierto, secaba sus hermosas hebras doradas, estaba con una actitud seductora o eso era lo que mi mente me jugaba.

-¿Es necesario que estés de esa forma?- pregunte mirando a un costado, parecía que recién se percataba de lo que me sucedía.

-Perdón, es costumbre… La mayor parte del tiempo estaba solo con los lobos no tengo noción de lo que causo en ti…-

-Entonces deja de hacer esas cosas, anoche te lo dije y abusas de tu cuerpo esculpido por los ángeles…- Soltó una carcajada.

-No seas exagerada- me abrazo –a mí me suceden las mismas cosas cada vez que te veo- me beso de la forma más encantadora que habría soñado en mi vida. –Pero en cualquier momento llegaran mis padres y no quiero que nos vean haciendo estas cosas, pensaran que estoy abusando de ti…- Menciono y termino de cambiarse.

Recibimos a los Ishida con un gran tazón de leche, pan y queso derretido, Natsuko estaba tan alegre, me enseño grandes trucos para preparar buenas pociones exitosas, además de instruirme a mantener la calma cada vez que recite el hechizo y no confundirme. Me regalo una gran variedad de hierbas, e incluso un jugo especial perteneciente al fruto de su extraño árbol, dependiendo con los ingredientes con los que los mezcle serán diferentes resultados, no podría estar tan agradecida.

Cuando llego la noche nos sentamos con a comer, no paraba de observar a Takeru, quien esperaba a que su padre hablara.

-Los vampiros han estado alerta en la zona, el gran problema que existe es ese humano transformado, no sabemos quién es- hablo Hiroaki. –Supongo que no les harán daño, de todas formas quiero ir a investigar a tu pueblo Hikari, tengo un mal presentimiento.-

-Si es así, entonces yo quiero ir…- Estaba decidida.

-No, lo mejor sería que te quedes, si alguien te descubre sabrán donde están ocultos… Iremos con Yamato, debemos actuar como si nada hubiese sucedido, nuestra excusa serán negocios, debemos prepararnos para lo que suceda… Además hay que esperar a que se cumpla la siguiente luna llena- Era lo peor que me podía suceder, pero tenían razón, debíamos estar tranquilos, primero mi pueblo me debía estar buscando para quemarme en la hoguera, y si no era eso moriría devorada por los vampiros, tendría que esperar a tener a Takeru a mi favor en caso de que algo sucediera… Aunque muy en el fondo tenía la esperanza de volver a ver a mi madre, a mi hermano y de ser posible visitar a mi padre.

Estaba preocupada con lo que nos podríamos encontrar, nuevamente afuera caía la nieve, el fuego mantenía cálida la cabaña, la familia de Takeru dormiría en la habitación mientras que yo me quedaría con los lobos, acariciaba el lomo gris del beta, quien descansaba sobre mis piernas como si de un bebé se tratase. Takeru se acercó a mi lado, abrazando mis hombros, corrió mi cabello y beso mi cuello.

-Te noto preocupada-

-En tan solo unas semanas todo puede cambiar…- Le dije.

-Sí, eso lo sé, pero también noto que querías volver a tu hogar-

-No te lo puedo negar porque es así, pero por el momento tendré que conformarme con estar al tanto de lo que pueda suceder…- Me abrazo y jugo con mi cabellera castaña, tomo mi mano y dejo algo pesado sobre mi dedo anular izquierdo.

-Les pedí a mis padres que hicieran esto- cuando lo observe era un anillo de oro con el símbolo de un lobo. –¿Hikari aceptarías unirte a la familia de los lobos?- Sonreí, no podía estar más de acuerdo.

-Por supuesto que sí, quiero ser tu hembra alfa…- dije con alegría, el me beso y nos quedamos abrazados toda la noche.

Hiroaki y Yamato no regresaron hasta la tarde, Natsuko me ayudo en las labores, y Takeru se dedicó a cazar, luego de nuestro almuerzo fue cuando tuve un extraño presentimiento, empezó como una puntada en el corazón y luego fue un nudo.

Cuando llegaron, ambos se encontraban tan serios, pero no tuve las fuerzas para observarlos, estaban agitados, sabía que algo sucedió, mi instinto lo decía.

-Tu her… Tu hermano…- Abrí grandes mis ojos.

-¿Qué paso con mi hermano?- Entre en desesperación, Takeru me calmo.

-Lo encontramos calcinado, lleva días así…- Empecé a llorar de dolor, malditos los de mi pueblo estaban matando a los Yagami, ya podía darme idea de quien se trataba…

Me pase lo que quedo del día sola, el único que me hizo compañía fue mi amigo, a quien acariciaba su pelaje, permaneció a mi lado todo el tiempo.

-Hikari- se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo, no respondí porque empecé a llorar. –Calma mi amor…- Acaricio mi cabello. –Prometo vengar a tu hermano…- Guarde una gran bocanada de aire, no sabía que respuesta darle.

* * *

 **Ahora a la cuenta regresiva, últimos capítulos :D**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y por sus comentarios me han alegrado mucho! :D**

 **Con respecto al Kaname que nombre en el capítulo anterior la pensé bien y me quedo con que sea otro personaje no el que aparece Caperucita, pero que si lleven el mismo nombre por ser de la familia xD (puras vueltas yo)**

 **Bueno en fin, que tengan una linda semana :D**


	12. La última vez

**Diario de Hikari Yagami:** _"Día 25: la última vez._ "

Caminaba por el medio del bosque, la nieve cubrió gran parte del paso, era difícil regresar al pueblo de Takeru, pero el rubio insistía.

Sus padres se marcharon hace dos días y no tuvimos noticias de ellos, lo último que recibimos fue una carta preguntándonos si los reyes se encontraban con nosotros porque no habían regresado.

Parecía que llegaría una tormenta, uno de los lobos me vigilaba mientras el resto de la manada buscaba el rastro de los familiares de su alfa, me acerque al joven quien entraba en desesperación.

-Ya los vamos a encontrar- No respondió, solo daba vueltas.

-Algo malo les sucedió, no puede ser posible que hayan desaparecido así de la nada. Hay que seguir hasta que los encontremos…-

-Pero- me interrumpió.

-Es fácil decirlo para ti, son mis padres me preocupo por la seguridad de ellos, no puedo descansar hasta encontrarlos…- Lo tome del rostro y lo acaricie.

-Te entiendo amor, pero debes pensar en ti también, hace mucho frio los lobos han buscado por horas lo mejor sería que regresemos, además ya va a anochecer, debes descansar…- Entro en razón.

-Mañana regresaremos…-

Apenas hablamos en lo que quedo de la noche, Takeru estaba muy distraído y yo no quería causarle problemas por lo tanto le di su tiempo a solas, necesitaba pensar bien las cosas.

Suspire mirando el fuego, esa noche sentía mucho frio, me acosté sobre la piel del piso, cubriendo mi cuerpo con la capa escarlata, algunos lobos permanecieron cercanos a mí para mantenerme a temperatura.

Caminaba sobre la montaña, por el mismo camino que conozco para llegar al pueblo de los Ishida, pero alguien a quien no reconozco me habla diciendo que observe mejor, sobre el acantilado veo tres figuras.

Despierto alterada, el fuego aún estaba encendido y mis guardianes dormían plácidamente, no lo dudo y salgo corriendo en busca de Takeru, caigo encima de él despertándolo.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto de mal humor.

-Soñé con tus padres, están en el acantilado…- Rasco su cabeza.

-¿Por qué confías en que sea así?-

-¿Te olvidas que soy una bruja? Tuve un presentimiento así cuando quemaron a mi hermano, ¿crees que no tendría uno igual si se tratara de tus padres?- Observo a un costado –deja de ignorarme, yo a ti te he creído cada palabra…- Salí llorando, tome mi capa y un viejo farol, lo encendí y me interne en el bosque en busca de la verdad, el beta me siguió como un centinela. Caminamos por varias horas hasta encontrar el acantilado, como lo esperaba allí estaban, sus cuerpos cubiertos por la nieve, necesitaba encontrar la forma de bajar pero me lleve un gran susto al verlo a mis espaldas.

-Deja de hacer locuras- me abrazo pero yo aún seguía enojada con él.

-No me ibas a creer de todas formas…- No me soltó.

-No seas idiota, estaba pensando una estrategia, ¿qué pasa si te pierdo?- No respondí.

-Parecías enojado- me defendí.

-Ahora lo estoy, pero a la vez estoy feliz de que nadie te haya hecho daño…- Observo hacia el costado, y yo lo abrace con fuerzas.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Voy a bajar… Quédate con los lobos- no comprendía como lo hacía cuando observe hacia abajo estaba tomando el cuerpo de su madre, subió y lo dejo a un costado, luego hizo lo mismo con su hermano y padre.

Nos dedicamos a ver sus heridas, tenían marcas de colmillos en el cuello, los tres estaban pálidos, seguro estaban así por las fuertes tormentas de nieve, murieron ahogados.

El rostro de Takeru demostraba estar triste, llegamos a la cabaña, dejamos los cuerpos cerca de la mesa, al día siguiente los enterraríamos junto al de mi abuela.

Exhausta, me acosté sobre la cama, mi amor me observaba, la verdad que lo admiraba desde que partimos no lo vi derramar lagrima alguna, permaneció a mi lado un buen tiempo.

-Ya es hora de tomar venganza… Debo enfrentar mi destino…- Dijo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- Pregunte conteniendo el aire.

-Voy a vengarlos a todos, a tu padre, hermano, abuela y a mis padres, sé que son ellos…- Lo abrace y empecé a llorar.

-Entonces yo te acompaño…-

-No, yo te involucre en esto, no quiero que corras con la misma suerte… Eres inocente Hikari…- Me beso.

-No te quiero perder- grite.

-No me va a suceder nada, soy inmortal no lo olvides ¿sí?-

-Promete que volverás… Por favor, júramelo por lo mucho que nos amamos…-

-Te lo juro, regresare y nos casaremos ¿sí? Seremos felices e incluso podremos tener hijos.- Lo abrace entre lágrimas.

-Te amo-

-Yo te amo a ti Hikari…- Beso mi frente. –Ahora debo esperar a la próxima luna llena…-

Los últimos días pasaron, solo me quedaba rezar porque todo saliera bien, en la siguiente noche Takeru buscaría venganza contra nuestros enemigos, no había dejado de entrenar y comía más de lo normal. Esa noche él se podría transformar pero no lo quiso así, al haberse quedado con toda la maldición de su familia podía estar toda la semana que durara la luna en su máxima visión, pero de todas formas lo más favorable era que luchara con la luna llena.

Estaba frente al fuego, sin decir nada, hasta parecía que no respiraba, se encontraba tan concentrado, lo abrace.

-Necesito más fuerzas para mañana…- Soltó.

-¿Por qué no te transformas y me muerdes?- Pregunte.

-No, no podría hacer tal cosa…- Me senté frente a él para que me observara.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué necesitas?-

-Nada, pensar en ti…- Me sonroje, me beso colocando sus manos en el cordón de mi vestido, lo quito, lo ayude a deshacerse de la camisa luego de sus botas, y posterior al pantalón. Me dejo sobre el piso besando mis labios sintiendo su lengua, recorrió mi cuello dejando pequeñas mordidas, luego uno de mis pechos, siguió bajando hasta la intimidad me regalo un beso prohibido el cual goce de locura. No deje de acariciar sus partes, escuche sus gemidos, también lo disfrutaba. Todo su peso quedo sobre mi cuerpo, abrace sus caderas que no dejaron de moverse, respire agitadamente, bese su cuello, acaricie su espalda, el mejor momento había llegado, mi temperatura aumento, sentí como sonreía, era tan hermoso, acaricie su cabello y nos besamos por varios minutos, se acostó en mi pecho y no lo solté le di todo mi amor. Mire el techo con una gran sonrisa, lo amaba tanto, y disfrutaba de cada momento a su lado, solo rece porque pudiera seguir por el resto de mi vida así.

* * *

 **Como saben estos son los últimos capítulos y bueno esta historia no tiene final feliz. En fin que tengan una linda semana :D**

 **anaiza18** **: Hola! Gracias por seguirme y a la historia xD**

 **Si, de a poco los dos pierden a sus familiares, pero después va a seguir más interesante en Caperucita lo prometo. Que tengas una linda semana (:**


	13. Así paso

**Diario de Hikari Yagami:** _"Día 30: Así paso…"_

Beso mis labios de la forma más tierna en que podría haber esperado, me regalo un cálido abrazo, lo acompañe, esa noche pude apreciarlo a la luz de la luna, mis ojos aun no comprendían la bella obra que se presentó ante ellos, ver como sus orejas de a poco crecían, sus fauces aumentaban y de a poco se tornaba oscuro, poso su mirada ante mí, ahora podía verlo todo, sus ojos eran tan azules como el mar, de a poco se acercó y con la mano temblorosa acaricie su cabeza.

Le regale el ultimo abrazo y se marchó junto con la manada hacia lo lejos dejándome con un gran nudo en la garganta.

Entre a la cabaña llorando, no podría estar tranquila hasta que regresara sano y feliz de su victoria, no dude más y empecé a rezar como una loca, rogué por su bienestar, mi amado tenía que estar bien, lo necesitaba a mi lado.

No recuerdo el momento, ni cuantas horas pase llorando, tampoco supe cuando fue que me quede dormida, pero mis horribles sueños no me dejaron respirar, veía a Takeru perdido en el bosque moribundo, desperté ahogada, me llevo varios minutos reaccionar, golpee muy fuerte mi pecho hasta que el aire regreso a mí, sin importar mi estado me levante a prisa, cogí mi capa y corrí en busca de mi amado.

-Tengo que encontrarlo- me dije a mi misma, me fue difícil mantener el ritmo con tanta nieve en los alrededores, esto entorpecía mis pasos y mis necesidades eran más urgentes.

El aullido de un lobo me quito de mi enojo, no estaban muy lejos, seguí hacia donde mi instinto me llevaría, pero esta vez escuche un ruido de una persona, lo reconocí al instante.

-Takeru…- Dije, y lo busque entre los árboles, perdí noción de todo cuando lo vi golpearse entre los arboles a tal punto de lastimarse, aullaba pero luego gritaba, qué le sucedía.

Cuando por fin lo distinguí bien, aún estaba como un lobo, me desconoció tirándose encima mío, pero se arrojó hacia el lado contrario, me levante e intente calmarlo pero fue imposible, estaba fuera de sí, cuando apenas toque una de sus orejas me mordió el brazo, grite de dolor, me dejo una grave herida, pero no me importo, me acerque a él que de a poco volvía a ser un humano.

-¡Me quemo!- Grito.

-Takeru soy yo… Hikari…- Dije esperando una respuesta positiva.

-Hikari…- Me observo y cayó al suelo –me quemo…- estaba desesperado, acaricie su rostro para calmarlo –fueron ellos, lo tenían todo preparado- se retorció de dolor.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunte entre lágrimas.

-Me tendieron una trampa, el reverendo esta con ellos es el humano transformado en vampiro, tomaron venganza… Hikari, hicieron que beba plata fundida…-

-No…- Rogué, ya que conocía su naturaleza, respiraba muy agitado.

-Pareces triste…- Hablo, había comenzado a delirar.

-Estarás bien, ya te ayudo- Intente curar cada parte dañada.

-Ya es tarde…- extendió sus brazos para tocar mis mejillas –t-t-te am-mo…- había dejado de respirar, escuche su corazón pero no latía, lo moví varias veces, le hable pero fue en vano.

-¡NO!- Grite –TAKERU! Abre los ojos, despierta- pedí, pero lo no hizo, lo abrace y llore sin consuelo, golpee el piso con mi brazo sano tantas veces que me lastime yo misma.

A mis espaldas sentí varias presencias, su llanto hizo que se me erizara la piel, uno de ellos se acercó a su cuerpo posando su hocico en el pecho, me partió en dos verlo tan triste, luego el resto pronunciando diferentes sonidos, algunos más agudos, otros graves. Estuve tan ocupada en observar a mi hermoso rubio que no note la ausencia de uno de la manada.

-¿Dónde está el omega?- Le pregunte al de piel gris, movió sus orejas y volvió a hacer ese aullido agudo, comprendí que esa noche perdimos a dos miembros…

Me acerque a abrazarlo, fue confortable sentir la suavidad de su textura, pero no podía calmar la extrema angustia que sentía, el resto se nos unió y permanecieron cerca de su líder. Esa fue la primera vez que les di una orden.

-Vamos a casa…- Les dije y obedecieron, como pude cargue el cuerpo de Takeru, mis compañeros me ayudaron como pudieron.

Llegamos a la cabaña, donde deje el cuerpo de mi amor cerca del fuego, cubrí su cuerpo desnudo y me quede a su lado en lo que quedo de la noche, el resto nos acompañó. Abrace el cuerpo frio y dormí en su pecho.

Cuando desperté sabía que en cualquier momento tendría que sepultarlo, pero me tome todo el tiempo necesario para despedirme de él.

Lo vestí con sus ropas preferidas e incluso peine su cabello, una vez que tuve todo listo, bese sus labios y le hice una última promesa…

Cuando finalice no pude evitar llorar al pie de su lugar de descanso, permanecí allí por varias horas, hasta que de a poco acepte lo que sucedió. Volví a la casa con la intensión de dormir un poco más, porque si de algo estaba segura era de que habíamos perdido a nuestro alfa, pero… Yo seguía siendo la hembra alfa…

* * *

 **Bueno aquí la muerte de Takeru, no me odien, yo también sufrí mucho al escribirlo… NOOOO TAKERU! T_T**

 **Quedan menos capítulos y luego la historia continúa con Caperucita Roja.**

 **En fin, Buenas noches o buenos días o buenas tardes xD :D**

 **anaiza18: Hola! Si es un poco triste pero es como se me ocurrió, espero que no llores con este capítulo. Igual después voy a compensarlo con otro fic con mucho Takari :3**

 **Que tengas una linda semana, y buenas noches o buenos días xD**


	14. El amanecer solo es una ilusión

**Diario de Hikari Yagami:** _"Día 31: El amanecer solo es una ilusión."_

Varias horas pasaron desde que sepulte el cuerpo de mi amado, y solo pude descansar muy pocas, todavía sentía ese dolor tan feo en mi interior, perdí una parte de mí, solo era una muñeca hueca sin vida…

Seguir llorando como una inútil no solucionaría nada, podía llegar a conocer mi destino pero alguien tenía que vengar todo lo sucedido, y yo era la persona indicada, no solo porque me arrebataron al amor de mi vida, sino también a mi querida familia, mi hermano, padre y abuela, además de perder a mis familiares políticos y no puedo dejar de nombrar al omega de mi manada.

Mi mundo se caía en pedazos, de a poco perdí todo lo que más me importaba, pero no estaba sola aun tenia a mis lobos, que ahora estaban más atentos a mí y seguían todas mis órdenes, algo que tenía que tomar como positivo.

Salí de mi nido de lágrimas y lamentos, para tomar iniciativa, lo primero que hice fue tomar un baño el cual coloque un poco del agua bendita, se impregnaría en mi piel y les dificultaría atacarme.

Cepille mi largo cabello, y me coloque un vestido negro en honor a Takeru, por su pelaje azabache, luego busque por todas partes aquella cuchilla que tenía mi abuela era de plata pura, con el símbolo de la lechuza, sería mi protección.

En mi canasta guarde la sangre de cristo que robe de la iglesia, además del agua vendita. Me dedique a preparar otro vino con los frutos que me regalaron, y prepare una última vasija con los ingredientes que me dio Natsuko y mucho ajo, sabían que ellos eran débiles a su olor.

Tome el cuchillo de Takeru que lo guarde en la parte posterior de mi cintura, con mi mano derecha cargue la espada de plata y con la izquierda la canasta.

Oculte todo mi cabello en la capucha escarlata que me protegió del frio, antes de enfrentar mi destino me coloque la máscara con forma de lobo, con esto demostraba que yo era la alfa de la manada.

Los lobos me siguieron por el sendero conocido, afronte la gran muralla con el mismo hechizo para hacerlos dormir, busque al miserable del reverendo, la ira me consumía, llegue a la casa del anciano y entre con sigilo.

Estaba durmiendo en su habitación, verlo me provoco repugnancia, cuando despertó se llevó el susto y se persigno.

-Deje de ser tan hipócrita…- Dije con aires de enojo. –Se lo que es usted y no tiene derecho a hacerse llamar un enviado de Dios…- El beta estaba adelante mío y me rodeaban los demás.

-Oh princesa, no es apropiado que venga a mi casa…-

-Cierre la boca, se todo lo que hizo, fue usted quien enveneno a mi padre, usted fue quien quemo en la hoguera a mi hermano, ayudo a los Kuran a que maten a los Ishida, y les propuso que fundieran plata para darle fin a Takeru, envió a los aldeanos a matar a mi abuela y por culpa de usted me llamaron bruja, por usted me exiliaron de este pueblo…- Empezó a reír.

-Sí, tienes razón en todo querida, tengo el grave problema de tener que servirles a los Kuran porque bueno ellos me han convertido, ya quede atado a ellos y reclaman el gran botín que eras tú…- Respondió.

-Pero no se tenía que llevar a mi familia- Sonrió y se levantó para acercarse a mí.

-Tienes razón, pero te quería ver sufrir… Comprendo por qué los Kuran te consideran una joya, eres preciosa, una princesa bruja y además tienes un cuerpo que cualquiera desearía de solo mirarlo…-

-Nadie más que Takeru me puede tener, yo le pertenezco a él…- Me defendí.

-Si pero tu querido perro ya no está aquí para salvarte, además ¿qué pueden hacer unos lobos comunes y corrientes?-

-Todo lo que se pueda imaginar…- Estaba tan enfurecida que apenas podía controlar mis palabras.

-Bien entonces los pondré a prueba…- Sin poder verlo me tomo de la mano y me arrojo contra la cama. Lo golpee pero fue inútil, porque mordió mi cuello, la manada se abalanzaba contra el pero era más ágil de lo que aparentaba, grite de dolor –como lo esperaba, eres muy deliciosa, un manjar para los vampiros…- Volvió a morderme, sentía como succionaba mi sangre –que tan bello será tenerte?- Levanto la falda de mi vestido y sentí como metía su asquerosa extremidad en mí, grite de dolor –¿te quedaste sin palabras?- Cuestiono y cada vez hacia más fuerzas, tome el cuchillo de Takeru que se encontraba escondido en mi cintura y se lo clave en el corazón, justo cuando los lobos atacaron al mismo tiempo para devorárselo.

Lo zafé de la morbosidad que hizo conmigo, aun me dolía pero me salve, los lobos terminaron con él, tome mis armas y la canasta y camine hasta el bosque. Iba muy lento porque me costaba caminar con lo que me hizo y estaba un poco débil por la sangre que me quito.

Tome aire, y caí al suelo cubierto de nieve, una risa macabra hizo que se me erizara la piel, cuando levante la mirada habían varios vampiros frente a mis ojos, sentí tanta impotencia cuando vi que llevaban un bastón con la cabeza del omega.

-Malditos salvajes- estaba ardiendo.

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí? El tesoro de la familia Yagami… Es un honor encontrarte aquí…- Hablo uno de ellos, tenía el cabello castaño y extraños ojos rojos. –Eres más preciosa de lo que decía el Reverendo…- Acoto.

-Ustedes mataron a Takeru…- Fue mi respuesta.

-Si, al fin nos deshicimos de los descendientes de los licántropos, por fin podremos vivir en paz…- Estalle.

-Ustedes no aceptan su destino, son solo unos miedosos, han matado a personas inocentes por cumplir su ambición, son unos monstruos…- Me tomo del rostro pero el beta mordió su pierna, lo pateo, me zafé de su agarre y asistí a mi amigo.

-Un lobo no puede contra nosotros…-

-¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?-

-Tu descendencia…- Tomaron a toda la manada del cuello a forma de amenaza.

-¡No!- Les rogué –no los mates, hare lo que quieras, no quiero perder a nadie más…-

-Que niña tan patética- Me tomaron de los brazos, y me pusieron de cuclillas, tomaron mi mandíbula para mantenerla, vi como corto su muñeca y esta sangro, me moví para que no llegara su fluido a mi garganta, me quemo, luego se arrojó encima mío y empezó a succionarme del cuello, paso al hombro, luego a la muñeca, el resto sobre mis extremidades, de a poco me debilite.

Cuando sentí que mi vida iba a acabar, se corrieron de mí, fue cuando vi que la manada los ataco para mi defensa, retome milagrosamente las fuerzas, destape la botella, lo sorprendí de espaldas al líder para que bebiera el contenido, de a poco se incendió, no perdí la oportunidad y se la arroje a tres más, y les di fin con la espada de plata. Uno de los jóvenes intento acercarse a mí pero me cubrieron mis amigos y aproveche en bañarlo con agua vendita, grito de dolor, empezaba a notarse su carne.

El ultimo que quedaba, el más joven me sorprendió con un ataque evadiendo el muro que formaron mis protectores, clavo sus colmillos, tan fuerte sobre mi cuello que me desgarre de dolor, caí al suelo y este corrió con la suerte de ser devorado.

Estaba tan débil, apenas me podía mantener, el fuego continuaba en el área pero ya no podía escapar, me rendí a punto de cerrar los ojos, pero en ese momento vi un extraño lobo azabache, sonreí como me lo permitieron mis músculos, mi ángel guardián había ido por mi…

-Takeru…- Dije y quede profundamente dormida.

* * *

 **El siguiente capítulo es el último :D**

 **Que tengan una linda semana :3**


	15. Mi último respiro

**Diario de Hikari Yagami:** _ **"**_ _Día 32: Mi último respiro."_

 _Estaba caminando en un sendero, cubierto de rosas rojas, el camino era muy largo, cuando pude llegar a lo más alto, él me esperaba, corrí hasta donde estaba, me envolvió en sus brazos, al fin juntos nuevamente, como lo extrañe._

Abrí los ojos con la intensión de incorporarme pero el cuerpo no reacciono, tuve que permanecer en la cama, estaba en la cabaña, ¿cómo era posible si yo misma vi cómo se quemaba todo? Ya me había entregado a la muerte, ¿entonces no fue un sueño? ¿Takeru de verdad estaba vivo?

Escuche unos pasos acercarse, una chica joven apareció, era bonita, de cabello ondulado moreno y extrañas pecas decoraban su rostro.

-Ya despertaste- me dijo, apenas pude hablar.

-¿Que paso?- Me costaba hablar.

-Llegamos a rescatarte, aunque lamentablemente no pudimos contraer el veneno… Me llamo Ava por cierto- respondió. –Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo- era Slaven, se mantuvo de pie.

-Hikari, te presento a Ava, es mi prometida…- Ahora comprendía, con solo un gesto mío el respondió –yo te salve, también soy licántropo, y bueno Ava es una bruja como tu…- Me sorprendí, ahora comprendía por que Takeru lo observo de aquella manera, sonreí con torpeza.

-Qué bueno- Dije y volví a dormir, estaba muy cansada. Cuando desperté tenía una agradable visita, estaban los cinco observándome durmiendo al pie de la cama, moví el brazo para acariciarlos pero me lleve un gran susto, mi piel estaba muy pálida y se notaban mis huesos de la mano.

Slaven me fue a ver, me miraba pero no decía nada, quería saber cómo estaba, no sentía las ganas de beber sangre, pero no estaba con hambre.

-¿Cómo me veo?- Pregunte, él solo sonrió –quiero verme- pedí, me alcanzo un tazón con agua y vi mi reflejo, tenía dos grandes ojeras, el rostro pálido y los labios purpuras, y ni hablar de mi cabello que era un completo desastre. –Parezco un muerto- dije con un hilo de voz.

-Ese es el problema, todavía no tenemos la cura para que vuelvas a ser un humano, vivirás por la eternidad…-

-No es lo que yo quiero… No es este mi destino- Mencione. –Alguna solución tiene que existir-

-Espera que llamo a Ava, ella debe saber que hacer…- La joven se reunió con nosotros, leía el grimorio que con todo placer le preste.

-Es difícil encontrar la cura, no tenemos mucho tiempo…- Dijo preocupada.

-Ava- Dije –por favor toma mi sangre, con ello podrás crear un remedio, utiliza esos frutos raros que están en una canasta, y lo que sobre de mi sangre guárdalo en ese diario que ves en la biblioteca…- Pedí.

-¿Por qué quieres hacer eso? No te queda reservas puedes morir…- Hablo.

-Lo sé, pero se tienen que cuidar, les heredo la manada y te pido por favor que el grimorio vuelva a las manos de mi familia, puedes tomar los hechizos que necesites… De todas formas volveré como un demonio prefiero morir ahora que vivir una vida miserable y llena de tristeza…-

-¿Y lo del diario?-

-Narra toda mi vida, la sangre que vaya a quedar en la última página servirá como hechizo para que mi alma descanse allí mismo, cuando mi reencarnación lo encuentre volveré…- Dije.

-Hikari…- Me hablo con ternura la joven.

-Me hubiese gustado conocerte mejor Ava, me caes muy bien…- Sonreí.

-Y tú a mí, creo que hubiésemos sido grandes amigas…- Le pedí a Ava que termine de contar lo que sucedió después de que muera, y le pedí una última cosa.

-Por favor, que mi Takeru reencarne… También mi familia y la de él… Se los ruego y entiérrenme a su lado… Pueden llegar a pasar muchos siglos hasta que me encuentre con mi amor- La joven lloraba ante mi petición.

-Te lo prometo Hikari, nos volveremos a ver…- Asentí con mucho gusto, procedí a cortar mi brazo izquierdo para dejar la sangre en la página y luego escribí el hechizo, deje que tomaran toda la sangre posible antes de que sea infectada.

Me despedí de ambos con una gran sonrisa, y de mis hermosos lobos igual…

" _Hikari Yagami falleció en Europa en 1236, tenía 17 años, quedo completamente débil cuando casi fue devorada por los vampiros, dio todo de sí misma con tal de vengar a su familia, se despidió de nosotros y clavo el cuchillo que pertenecía a su amado en el corazón para no regresar a la vida como un vampiro…_

 _Algún día regresara a defender la vida que le robaron…"_

* * *

 **Bueno, continua con Caperucita Roja, gracias por seguir la historia.**

 **anaiza18** **: Este es el final espero que lo hayas disfrutado, después publico lo que sigue en Caperucita.**

 **Gracias por seguirme y por los comentarios me alentaron mucho. Espero que andes muy bien :3**


	16. Nieveblanca y Rosarroja

_**Cartas a Ava:** "Nieve Blanca y Rosarroja"- Los hermanos Grimm._

Había una pobre viuda que vivía aislada en una cabaña, delante de la cual había un jardín en el que crecían dos rosales, y uno de ellos producía rosas blanca en tanto que el otro las producía rojas. La viuda tenía dos hijas que eran semejantes a los rosales: una se llamaba Nieveblanca y la otra Rosarroja. Eran tan buenas y piadosas, tan laboriosas y perseverantes como jamás ha habido en el mundo dos niñas semejantes, solo que Nieveblanca era más silenciosa y apacible que Rosarroja, pues a esta le gustaba correr por los campos y prados de los alrededores buscando flores y atrapando pajarillos. Nieveblanca prefería quedarse en casa con la madre ayudándola en el hogar o leyéndole algo cuando no había otra cosa que hacer. Tanto se querían las dos niñas entre sí que siempre que salían juntas iban cogidas de la mano, y cuando Nieveblanca decía: _Nunca nos separaremos_ , Rosarroja respondía: _No mientras vivamos._

Y la madre añadía:

-Lo que tenga una deberá repartirlo con la otra.

A menudo iban solas al bosque a buscar fresas, y sin embargo ningún animal las atacaba; por el contrario, acudían confiadamente a ellas: la liebre comía hojas de col de sus manos, la cierva pastaba a su lado, el ciervo pasaba saltando alegremente cerca de ellas, y los pájaros se quedaban posados en las ramas cantando todo su repertorio. Ningún accidente las alcanzaba; cuando se mostraban en el bosque y las sorprendía la noche, se acostaban sobre el musgo una al lado de la otra y dormían hasta el amanecer, y como la madre no sabía no se preocupaba.

Una vez, tras haber pernoctado en el bosque, al ser despertadas por la aurora vieron un hermoso niño vestido con una resplandeciente túnica blanca sentado cerca de su lecho. Se puso de pie y, sin decir una palabra, se alejó bosque adentro. Cuando ellas miraron a su alrededor se dieron cuenta de que habían dormido muy cerca de un abismo y de que seguramente habrían caído en el si hubieran dado unos pasos más en la oscuridad. La madre les dijo después que aquel debía de haber sido el ángel que custodia a los niños buenos.

Nieveblanca y Rosarroja mantenían tan limpia la cabaña que su madre que daba gusto mirar en su interior. Durante el verano, Rosarroja se encargaba del cuidado de la casa y, cada mañana antes de que la madre se despertara, ponía junto a su cama un ramo de flores con una rosa de cada rosal. Durante el invierno, Nieveblanca encendía el fuego y colgaba la olla sobre las llamas, y aunque esta era de latón, de puro limpia brillaba como el oro. Por la noche, cuando caían los copos, la madre decía:

-Nieveblanca, ve a hechas el cerrojo.

Después se sentaron junto al hogar y la madre, cogiendo sus gafas, les leía algo de un gran libro, mientras las niñas hilaban. A su lado había un corderito y detrás, parado en una percha, había una palomita con la cabeza metida debajo del ala.

Una noche, estando así tan íntimamente reunidas, alguien golpeo la puerta, como pidiendo que lo dejaran entrar.

-¡Rápido, Rosarroja!- Indico la , pues debe ser un caminante que busca refugio.

Rosarroja acudió y, pensando que sería algún pobre vagabundo, retiro el cerrojo; pero no era tal: era un oso que metió su gran cabeza negra por la puerta. Dando un fuerte grito, Rosarroja retrocedió de un salto; el corderito balo, la palomita empezó a aletear y Nieveblanca fue a esconderse detrás de la cama de la madre. El oso por su parte, rompió a hablar y dijo:

-No temáis, pues no os hare ningún daño; es que estoy medio congelado y solo quiero calentarme un poco en vuestra casa.

-Pobre oso- dijo la madre-, échate cerca del fuego, pero presta atención, no vaya a quemarse la piel.- Después llamo-: Nieveblanca, Rosarroja, venid, pues el oso no os hará ningún daño, sus intenciones son buenas.

Entonces se acercaron las dos y paso a paso también se aproximaron el corderito y la palomita, que ya no tenían miedo de él. El oso dijo:

-Niñas, sacudidme un poco la nieve del pelaje.

Ellas cogieron la escoba y le barrieron la piel hasta dejársela limpia; entonces él se tendió al lado del fuego y rugió contento al notar tanta comodidad. Al poco rato, tomando confianza, ellas empezaron a hacer travesuras con el torpe huésped: le desgreñaron el pelo, pusieron los pies sobre su espalda y le rastrearon la piel, e incluso lo golpearon suavemente con una rama de avellano, y cuando el rugía se echaban a reír. El oso se entregaba a todo eso con sumo placer y solo cuando se les iba la mano gritaba:

-¡No me quitéis la vida, niñas!-

-Nieveblanca, Rosarroja sed prudentes que están matando al pretendiente.

Cuando llego la hora de acostarse y ellas se fueron a la cama, la madre dijo al oso:

-Con la bendición de Dios, puedes quedarte echado al lado del hogar; así estarás protegido del frio y del mal tiempo.

Apenas despunto el día, las niñas lo dejaron salir y el partió hacia el bosque a través de la nieve. Desde entonces, el oso venia cada noche a la misma hora, se instala al lado del hogar y dejaba que las niñas se divirtieran a costa suya todo lo que quisieran. Tanto se acostumbraron a el que no echaban el cerrojo a la puerta hasta que el negro camarada no hubiera llegado.

Cuando vino la primavera y fuera todo se hizo verde, una mañana el oso le dijo a Nieveblanca:

-Ahora debo partir y durante todo el verano no podré volver.-

-¿Adónde vas querido oso?- Pregunto Nieveblanca.

-Debo ir al bosque a fin de proteger mis tesoros de los malvados enanos. Durante el invierno, cuando la tierra esta endurecida por el frio, tienen que quedarse debajo, pues no pueden abrirse paso; pero ahora, cuando el sol derribe el hielo y calienta la tierra, cavan y suben para escudriñar y robar. Cuando algo cae en sus manos y va a parar a sus cuevas, no vuelve fácilmente a ver la luz del día.

Nieveblanca estaba muy triste por la despedida y al abrirle la puerta, cuando el oso se encogió para pasar por ella, la piel de la fiera se prendió en un gancho y un pedazo de ella se desgarro. Pero no estaba cierta de tal cosa, y el oso se alejó rápidamente y pronto desapareció entre los árboles.

Tiempo después, la madre mando a las niñas al bosque para que recogieran leña: ellas hallaron un gran árbol que yacía por tierra y vieron que cerca de su tronco algo saltaba entre las hierbas, pero no pudieron distinguir que era. Al acercarse se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de un enano que tenía una cara vieja y arrugada y una larguísima barba, blanca como nieve. La punta de su barba había quedado apresara en la grieta del árbol y el pequeño saltaba de un lado a otro como un perrillo tirando de la cuerda, sin saber cómo salir del apuro. Fijando sus ojos ardientes y rojos en las niñas, grito:

-¿Qué hacéis ahí paradas? ¿No podéis venir a socorrerme?-

-¿Qué has hecho, hombrecito?- Pregunto Rosarroja.

-¡Gansa, tonta y curiosa!- Respondió el enano –Quería partir el árbol, a fin de tener una leña menuda en la cocina. Con los troncos gruesos, más bien se quema la exigua comida que necesitamos, pues no tragamos tanto como vosotros, gente bruta y voraz. Ya había conseguido meter felizmente la cuña y todo iba a pedir de boca, pero como maldita madera era demasiado resbaladiza, la cuña salto sin que me diera cuenta y la abertura se cerró tan rápidamente que no logre retirar mi hermosa barba blanca; ahí ha cogida y no puedo largarme. ¡De esto se ríen estas insulsas bobas, las muy necias! ¡Uf, que horribles sois!-

Las niñas hicieron toda clase de esfuerzos, pero no consiguieron desprender la barba, ya que estaba demasiado apretada.

-Iré corriendo en busca de gente- dijo Rosarroja.

-¡Cabezas de alcornoques, locas!- exclamo el enano-¿Quién va a ir en busca de gente? ¡Vosotras dos ya sois demasiada gente! ¿Es que no se os ocurre nada mejor?-

-No te impacientes- dijo Nieveblanca-; al instante se me ocurrirá algo.-

Y sacando sus tijeritas del bolso, corto la punta de la barba. Tan pronto como se sintió libre, el enano agarro un saco lleno de oro que estaba metido entre las raíces del árbol y tirando de él hacia sí, refunfuño:

-Gente bruta, ¡cortar un pedazo de mi soberbia barba…! ¡Que el diablo os pague!-

Diciendo esto, se hecho el saco a la espalda y sin decir una palabra más a las niñas, se marchó.

Algún tiempo después, Nieveblanca y Rosarroja fueron a pescar y, una vez cerca del riachuelo, vieron algo semejante a un enorme saltamontes que brincaba hacia el agua, como si quisiera precipitarse en ella. Corrieron hacia él y reconocieron al enano.

-¿Adónde vas?- Le pregunto Rosarroja-. ¿No querrás saltar al agua?-

-¡Tan idiota no soy!- grito el enano -. ¿Es que no os dais cuenta? ¡El maldito pez quiere arrastrarme adentro!-

El hombrecillo se había instalado allí para pescar, pero, infortunadamente, el viento había enrede dado su barba con el sedal; pronto un gran pez mordió el anzuelo, pero como a la pobre criatura le faltaron las fuerzas para tirar de él, fue el pez el que, aventajándolo, empezó a tirar del enano hacia el agua, y por más que este agarrara a hierbas y juncos, no le servía de mucho; tenía que seguir los tirones del pez y estaba en constante peligro de ir a parar al agua. Las niñas llegaron, pues, en el momento justo: sujetaron firmemente al enano y trataron de desenredar la barba del sedal, pero esto último fue en vano, pues barba y sedal estaban fuertemente entrelazados. No quedaba otra solución que sacar las tijeritas y cortar la barba, la cara! Con lo cual se perdió una pequeña porción de ella. Viendo esto, el enano les grito:

-¡Que maneras son estas, palurdas, de desfigurarle a uno la cara! ¡No os bastaba con haberme cortado la punta de la barba! Ahora me habéis quitado la mejor parte de ella, y no me atreveré a presentarme delante de los míos. ¡Deberían haceros correr descalzas!-

Entonces recogió un saco de perlas que había entre las cañas y, sin decir una palabra más, se lo llevo arrastrando y desapareció detrás de una piedra.

Sucedió que, poco después, la madre mando a las dos niñas a la aldea para que compraran hilo, agujas, cordel y cintas. El camino las llevo por un páramo donde había unas enormes rocas esparcidas por aquí y por allá. De pronto, vieron un gran pajarraco planeaba en el aire, describiendo lentos círculos sobre sus cabezas; el pajarraco des, encendió cada vez más cerca hasta que finalmente se lanzó en picado, no lejos de una de las rocas. Enseguida, oyeron un grito penetrante y quejumbroso y, al acudir, vieron con susto que el águila había atrapado a su viejo conocido, el enano, al que quería llevarse. Sin tardanza, las compasivas niñas sujetaron firmemente al hombrecillo y tiraron de el sin descanso hasta que el águila soltó su presa. Tan pronto como el enano e hubo recuperado del susto, grito con su voz ronca:

-¿Es que no podáis haberme tratado con más cuidado? Habéis tirado de tal modo de mi fina chaqueta que toda ella esta desgarrada y llena de agujeros. ¡Sois una chusma bruta y torpe!-

Tras lo cual cogió un saco con piedras preciosas y volvió a meterse en su agujero, debajo de una de las rocas. Y como las niñas ya se habían acostumbrado a su ingratitud, prosiguieron su camino y cumplieron sus encargos en la aldea. Al regreso, cuando pasaron nuevamente por el páramo, sorprendieron al enano, que pensando que nadie andaría por allí tan tarde, había vaciado su saco de piedras preciosas en un lugar despejado del suelo.

El sol de la tarde ilumino entonces las gemas e hizo destellar tan suntuosamente sus colores, que las niñas se detuvieron a contemplarlas.

-¡Que hacéis paradas ahí, papando moscas!- grito el enano, y en su cara gris como la ceniza se puso escarlata de ira.

Quería seguir profiriendo sus insultos, cuando se oyó un fuerte rugido y un oso negro salió del bosque y se acercó trotando. Aterrorizado, el enano se puso de pie de un salto, pero no logro llegar a su escondrijo, pues el oso ya estaba a su lado. Entonces, despavorido, grito:

-¡Querido oso, tened clemencia! Os daré todos mis tesoros, ¡mirad las bellas piedras preciosas que tengo aquí! ¡Perdonadme la vida! ¿Qué provecho obtendréis de un pobre diablo menudo y famélico como yo? Ni siquiera me notareis entre los dientes. Agarrad en cambio a ese par de niñas impías, serás para vos tiernos bocados. ¡Devoradlas, en nombre de Dios, pues están gorditas como unas codornices!-

Sin hacer caso a sus palabras, el oso dio un solo zarpazo a la malévola criatura, que ya no se movió más.

Las niñas habían huido lejos, pero el oso las llamo:

-¡Nieveblanca y Rosarroja! ¡No temáis nada! Esperadme, que iré con vosotras.

Entonces, ellas reconocieron su voz y se detuvieron, y tan pronto como el oso las hubo alcanzado se le cayó la piel y quedo convertido en un apuesto joven vestido enteramente de oro.

-Soy el hijo de un rey- dijo-, y estaba encantado por el impío enano, que se había apoderado de mis tesoros y me había transformado en un oso salvaje que debía vagar por el bosque hasta el día de la muerte de él, pues entonces quedaría libre. Ahora, él ha recibido su merecido castigo.

Así fue como Nieveblanca se casó con él y Rosarroja lo hizo con su hermano, y después repartieron entre ellos los grandes tesoros que el enano había acumulado en su cueva. La madre vivió junto a sus hijas largos años serena y dichosamente, no sin llevarse consigo ambos rosales, que cada año daban las más hermosas rosas, blancas y rosas.

* * *

 **Como saben esta historia pertenece a los Hermanos Grimm y es de la que me inspire para continuar en el siguiente capítulo.**


	17. El nacimiento de un nuevo miembro

**Cartas a Ava:** _"El nacimiento de un nuevo miembro"_

 _Querida Ava:_

Era una noche larga y oscura, como todo invierno, mi hermana gritaba y sudaba en su cama, su esposo estaba fumando tabaco en la sala cuidando del pequeño. Mi nana llevaba corriendo agua hacia la habitación y junto con otras ayas ayudaban al frágil cuerpo pálido a dar a luz.

El viento azotaba contra la puerta y ventanas, anunciando una áspera tempestad, yo solo observaba desde mi habitación la luna llena, hasta que oí el llanto del bebe recién nacido. Fueron dos segundos los que bastaron para que Winter empiece a aullar, me lo esperaba, tome mi filosa espada y me oculte en el corral.

Las criaturas se acercaron a nuestro hogar, eran oscuras y tenían grandes alas de murciélago con grandes y prominentes colmillos… En el suelo quedaron las marcas de sangre, me quite la capucha para dejar ver mi cabello rubio el cual el viento movió, otra noche que descansaríamos…

Lo que sucedió en la noche solo fue un recuerdo, en la mañana me desperté a desayunar y conocí a mi sobrino, era el cuarto que tenía, le pedí a mi nana cargarlo pero lamentablemente note algo raro en él, nos encerramos en mi habitación para poder hablar mejor.

-No va a poder caminar…- Dijo ella.

-¿Por qué?-

-Tu hermana tiene problemas para tener hijos y cada uno nació con una marca de Strigoi al igual que su padre, gracias a ello van a ser sanos, pero tu hermana tiene problemas con su fertilidad y sé a qué se debe esto…-

-¿Crees que sea la maldición del enano?-

-Yo opino que si, después de todo las dos eran muy pequeñas cuando eso sucedió, tu hermana se casó de muy joven para tener estos problemas…-

-Si eso es cierto…- Golpearon la puerta y quien apareció fue mi cuñado con una carta enviada.

-Dicen que debemos volver al pueblo de Valaquia… Les asusta mucho los demonios que rondan…- Suspiro.

-No tenemos otra que ir allí…-

Ava tengo que regresar a Valaquia, abandono esta granja que fue mi hogar desde que soy pequeña… Y te quería contar mis preocupaciones, mi pequeño sobrino no va a poder caminar, ya tiene ese problema con sus piernas quería solicitarte a ti si lo puedes bendecir con tu magia y a Slaven con sus poderes de licántropo… Ahora debo partir junto con Winter, debo proteger los territorios de Transilvania con mi vida…

* * *

Ava, aún recuerdo cuando era una niña y jugaba en el bosque, todavía siento mucho miedo por aquel día en que conocimos al enano quien maldijo a quien hoy es el esposo de mi hermana… Si tan solo no hubiésemos sido tan curiosas, mi hermana no tendría problemas para tener hijos…

Sé que debo mantener la calma, pero ahora que debo volver a mi viejo hogar el cual nunca conocí me perturba… No conozco la ciudad, pero lo que tengo bien claro es que debo cumplir mi deber…

Mi familia siempre protegió al señor Drácula y ahora me corresponde a mí, soy la única que puede ya que mi hermana no puede hacer fuerza… Se pasó todo su embarazo en cama al igual que en estos momentos.

Estamos por llegar, el viaje no fue muy largo y solo me encuentro con una gran casa tenebrosa, las calles poco concurridas y algunos gitanos deseando larga vida a nuestro señor Vlad…

Contamos con pocas velas para iluminarnos, por lo tanto dormiría con mi nana y mis tres sobrinos mayores, mientras que mi hermana dormiría con mi cuñado y sus acompañantes quienes se encargarían del bebé.

-Aun no puedo dormir…- Dijo mi hermoso sobrino Demian.

-Tengo una historia…- Empezó mi nana.

-Cuéntanos la de la sombre mama-Lulu…- Aconseje, siempre ame aquella leyenda.

-Bien, esto sucedió cuando aún vivía el señor Vlad Tepes, el castillo se encontraba protegido, pero no las calles, había un joven asesino que se dedicaba a asesinar a los demonios que amenazaban a los niños en las noches, le decían "sombra" ya que nadie conocía su rostro, solo su gran arma, una extraña daga capaz que cortar hasta el tronco más grueso del bosque… Nadie lo vio y muchos dudan de su existencia, pero hay niños que dicen haberlo visto, y que es muy generoso con la gente, yo recuerdo haber visto una hoja filosa cerca de la catedral cuando era muy pequeña…- Termino de contar tal cual lo hacía conmigo para que durmiera tranquilamente.

Al ver que mis angelitos estaban descansando, me levante para tomar mi abrigo y mi espada, Winter me siguió hasta la puerta.

-¿Enserio piensas ir esta noche?-

-¿Por eso estamos aquí no? Y ya me motivaste con la historia- Camine por las calles, como deseaba ver a ese asesino… Me detuve en el parque, cuando sentí que algo se me acercaba. Con mi espada le corte la cabeza, luego aparecieron más para que se esfumen les arroje sal, volaron lo más lejos posible.

Sonreí, ya no volverían hasta la siguiente noche…

Regrese a casa para dormir, pero solo encontré disponible el sillón, estaba tan cansada que sin dudarlo me dormí.

Desperté a las horas por un ruido de la ventana, aun no me podía mover y solo abrí mis ojos encontrándome con una silueta, solo reconocí una cabellera castaña. Cuando reaccione se había ido… A los minutos oi a un lobo aullar, era muy raro ya que el plenilunio había finalizado…

* * *

 **Volví, con otra historia conectada a Caperucita Roja, me base en Nieveblanca y Rosarroja, quiero aclarar que estos personajes no los invente y que pronto sabrán los nombres, pertenecen al juego League of Legends.**

 **anaiza18: agradezco mucho tu comentario y me alegra que te guste la historia, y si parece una saga pero no quiero que queden huecos en la historia, que sea bien completa y además quiero que el final sea muy épico es por eso que voy agregando más historia :D**


	18. Misterio Nocturno

**Cartas a Ava:** _"Misterio Nocturno."_

 _Querida Ava:_

Todavía tengo muchas dudas de lo que me sucedió anoche, se podría haber tratado de un ladrón y yo no lo sentí… Fui la primera en levantarme y corrí a las habitaciones para confirmar que nada nos faltase.

Para lo que esperaba todo estaba bien, solo que me encontré a mi sobrino mayor observando por la ventana, era muy temprano para que se encontrara despierto.

-Tía anoche nos vino a visitar el asesino que nos contó nuestra nana…-

-¿De qué hablas?- Le pregunte.

-Era él, me desperté y me dijo que volviera a dormir, parecía buscar algo…-

-¿Recuerdas algo más?- Negó con la cabeza.

-Me dormí a los pocos minutos que él acariciara mi cabeza…-

-Bueno, esta noche dejare que Winter este en guardia…-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto con inocencia.

-Porque tal vez el asesino buscaba a Winter, después de todo tiene conexión con los lobos ¿o no?-

-¿Y eso qué?-

-Winter es mitad lobo… Mitad perro, ¿lo ves?-

-Si ya entiendo, bueno tía voy a preguntarle a mi nana si ya van a preparar el desayuno…-

-Si puedes ir- Dije, "¿qué habrá querido buscar en esta habitación? Lo malo es que estaban los tres indefensos, y mi nana no estaba para ayudarlos… No pienso dejarlos solos nuevamente…" Pensé.

-Mi señorita…- Me interrumpió Nami, la aya del más pequeño.

-Si Nami, ¿qué sucede?-

-Su hermana quiere hablar con usted, la espera en su habitación…-

-Enseguida voy…- Camine por el pasillo hasta la habitación mi hermana, ella se encontraba acostada esperando el té, a su lado estaba el carrito. –¿Morgana, pasa algo?-

-Ten te llego esto- Me extendió un sobre, que tenía el sello del dragón. –Quiere que te presentes lo más rápido que puedas…-

-¿El señor Draculesti me quiere ver?-

-Sí, eso dijo, quiere invitarte a cenar esta noche…-

-Bien, entonces le enviare una carta con la respuesta de aceptación- antes de irme observe bien a mi hermana –Morgana, deberíamos conseguir a algún vigilante…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Mientras yo no este, alguien debe estar atentos a los niños, las criadas no pueden defenderlos, estamos en la boca del lobo y recuerda que los tres son _strigoi's_ , deberíamos pensar bien las cosas… Esta noche dejo en guardia a Winter, pero luego lo necesitare más adelante…-

-Sí, tienes razón Kayle por favor por esta noche te pido que me cuides a mis niños, mañana tomare medidas al respecto…-

Pase el resto del día pensando en lo que me dijo el pequeño Demian y mi extraña visión nocturna, en mis brazos tenía un diario que me prestaste, no fue hasta que me interrumpió mi nana.

-¿Dónde estabas mocosa?- Se la veía enojada.

-Leyendo mama-Lulu… Debo seguir con mis lecciones no te olvides…- Me miro amenazante, trague saliva.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tranquila?! En unas horas estarás cenando con el príncipe y no te has alistado…-

-Pero, soy la guardia no necesito estar bien vestida…-

-¿Con esa ropa de gitana? No señor, mis niñas deben estar como unas señoritas, contigo cometí muchos errores de dejarte manchar con tierra, y que aprendieras a cazar ratones, pero esta noche no te saldrás con la tuya…- Aplaudió con sus manos, y llego Nami con una de las mucamas. –Sáquenle esos harapos…-

-No me hagas esto…- Rogué pero ya era tarde, me cubrieron con la bata y me llevaron de las orejas hasta el cuarto de baño.

-Debes llevar días sin bañarte, estas llena de sangre y tienes olor a perro mojado…-

-No insultes a Winter nana…-

-Discúlpeme señorita…- Dijo Nami.

-No le pidas disculpa, es una mocosa mal criada…- Le grito a la joven, sacaron todo rastro de suciedad de mi cuerpo, e incluso lavaron mi cabello que aún conservaba la esencia del bosque.

Cuando finalizaron me llevaron a mi habitación y me colocaron la ropa interior y mi nana ajusto de más el corset casi dejándome sin aire.

-Puedo vestirme yo sola…-

-No, señor…- Menciono y suspire, me colocaron un vestido negro con el cuello alto, las hombreras era pronunciadas, la falda era larga pero simple que nacía desde la cintura hasta mis tobillos. Me colocaron unas botas marrones, el cabello me dejaron llevarlo suelto ya que el señor se daría cuenta que era una exageración y que no había sido yo quien se alisto para la cena. –Que hermosa estas-

-Gracias- Dije alegre.

-Te espera el coche, espero que no quieras llevar a tu perro contigo, no lo bañamos…- Dijo angustiada.

-No, descuida el estará a cargo de ustedes en la noche, lo que si debo es llevar mi espada…- Suspira.

-Bueno después de todo necesita ser bendecida por el mismo señor… Si… Y pediré por mi pequeño Dragos…- Subí al coche, y espere por un largo tiempo, era muy largo el camino hasta el castillo, por lo que iba charlando con mi chofer, era un señor de edad adulta quien trabajo para mis padres al principio.

-¿Señorita no le asusta cenar con un vampiro?- Pregunto.

-No Zilean, la verdad es que no me preocupa en lo mínimo…-

-Eso es bueno, aunque yo si siento miedo por usted señorita, va a ir sola en ese horrible castillo que lleva siglos y siglos…- Empecé a reír.

-El descendiente de Drácula debe tener sus propias formas de saciar su hambre, no debería asustarme.-

-Si pero recuerde que usted es una joven dama, no importa la edad que tenga el príncipe puede caer en las tentaciones-

-Tal vez, pero por algo voy preparada…-

-¿A qué se refiere?-

-Cuando nadie me vio guarde en mi ropa interior una flor de ajo, y llevo mi espada que fue forjada con la mejor plata de toda Rumania…- No se lo esperaba, y empezó a reír.

-Es usted muy prudente señorita… No sé a quién saco esa viveza, no creo que haya sido de su madre, era una mujer seria como lo es su hermana… Tal vez de su padre, aunque últimamente se dedicaba más a sus negocios que a sonreír…- Algunos recuerdos tenia de mis padres que por suerte son los más bellos.

La fauna rodeaba el enrome castillo, con los efectos de la noche impregnaba el miedo a cualquier niño que se acercara, comprendía porque Valaquia era una ciudad fantasma apenas se acercaba el ocaso, seguro que las nanas y madres les contaban a sus niños las temibles historias del señor de la noche, que para mí siempre fueron el modelo a seguir para mi vida, pero por supuesto no puedo ignorar que las situaciones son diferentes y mis padres siempre fueron fieles al emperador…

Me recibieron los súbditos del príncipe, y tomaron mi abrigo permitiéndome que esperara al señor en la sala, dentro de ella tenía un pianista que se dedicaba a tocar las melodías de Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, preciosa música relajante.

-Señorita Constantin- Se acercó un joven alto, de cabello blanco, llevaba un traje de gala negro, y su saco carmesí le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas. Me regalo una sonrisa la cual mostro sus grandes colmillos.

-Mi Lord…- Respondí –es todo un placer- hice una reverencia y él tomo mi mano para besarla.

Cenamos en la gran mesa, era un manjar la comida, en mi vida había probado algo tan sabroso como lo que degustaba en esa noche.

-Sus padres siempre fueron unas personas muy respetuosas, lamento mucho lo que les sucedió y me duele más que no pude estar para defenderlos…- Hablo.

-No se haga problema por ello, simplemente ya sucedió, ahora me corresponde a mi cuidarlos a todos…- Explique.

-Sí, es un placer tenerla a usted presente, perdón que se lo diga pero Adrien tuvo unas hermosas hijas, de no ser porque manejamos códigos no habría dudado en pedirle que sea mi esposa- Los halagos no eran lo mío.

-Se lo agradezco- Dije tímida.

-Por favor, bien hablemos de asuntos importantes, sé que tu hermana sello el trato, ahora es una bruja y tus sobrinos son _strigoi_ , ¿verdad?- Asentí –lo que todavía no comprendo es por qué tu no quieres hacer el trato, sería de gran ayuda…-

-Sí, pero al ser una mortal me permite cruzar el circulo de sal, y si llegara a ser bruja no podría, y eso lo utilizo como ventaja para cualquier demonio, si llegado el caso me enfrentaría a uno de ellos no podría luchar como acostumbro…- Quedo pensativo.

-Ya veo, entonces dime, ¿de todas formas te gustaría seguir siendo mortal?- Trague saliva.

-Por supuesto que aun deseo ser mortal, no me imagino una vida llena de miseria, disculpando que usted sea un inmortal, pero odiaría ver como las personas más importantes mueren, mientras yo permanezco con la misma juventud por más que tenga más de mil años… No siento que sea lo mío ser inmortal…-

-Comprendo señorita… Es difícil para usted, para mí no porque ya nací con esto y es más fácil acostumbrarse, pero cuando se la arrebatan debe ser muy complicado… Eso les sucedió a sus padres…-

-Si… Señor Draculesti… ¿Como murieron mis padres?- Me observo sorprendido.

-Pues, a tu madre la quemaron en la hoguera… Y a tu padre lo encontraron desprevenido por lo cual lo dejaron sin energías, bebieron su sangre y lo torturaron por más de un mes…- Era un horror, por eso los odiaba tanto, recordé lo que tenía que mostrarle era un hombre de confianza el me podría ayudar, le mostré el Diario.

-Mi señor, ¿alguna vez escucho nombrar a una princesa Hikari Yagami?- Estaba confundido.

-No, nunca he escuchado ese nombre- Respondió.

-¿Y a Takeru Ishida?-

-No, es raro, conozco la historia de todos los antepasados de Rumania…-

-Bueno- Le entregue el libro –leí este diario, y habla de una princesa que se enamoró de un licántropo, donde cuenta toda su vida, como se convirtió en bruja y lo que le hicieron los Kuran…- Lo observo detenidamente.

-No, es raro que no sepa nada de esto, ¿me permitirías leerlo?- Asentí, leyó varias páginas, y salto algunas hasta el final. –Es impresionante, debo averiguar bien esto, ¿pero de donde lo obtuviste?-

-Una bruja amiga me lo presto, dijo que necesitaba saber de esto, dice que estamos conectadas…- Se tomó la barbilla.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero ninguno está relacionado a su familia, tampoco a algún licántropo conocido, si me permites buscare en mi biblioteca, y cuando tenga información te escribiré una nota-

-Sí, muchas gracias mi Lord… Y le pido mil disculpas pero ya me retiro, es un poco tarde…-

-Puedes ir, aunque en la próxima no te salvaras de bailar conmigo- Sonrió.

-De acuerdo- Respondí aunque odio bailar iba a ser divertido, tendría algo interesante para contarles a mis sobrinos "yo baile con el joven Drácula" reí para mis adentros sonaba muy divertido.

Me entregaron mi capa escarlata, y cubrí mi cabello hasta el camino a que ingresara al coche, Zilean me esperaba muy aliviado de que me encontrara sana y salva.

-Se lo dije señorita, este lugar da mucho miedo…-

-No sucedió nada, no se preocupe…- Sonreí.

Cuando regrese a casa, todos ya dormían, solo me recibió mi querido amigo peludo, quien me salto y movía su cola.

-Amigo, ¿me extrañaste?- Pregunte en voz baja –todo está bien, parece, bueno a dormir-

No podía dormir, algo me tenía preocupada, no escuche las campanas de la iglesia, pero si note a Winter muy inquieto, me levante para abrirle la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa amigo?- Le pregunte, salió corriendo rumbo a la habitación de Dan, sin dudarlo tome mi espada y corrí hacia donde estaba mi sobrino. Antes de ingresar sigilosa note que había alguien. Observe a Winter que se abalanzo contra la persona y mordió su pierna, este se quejó del dolor, aproveche la situación para tomarlo del cuello y correrlo de mi niño.

El pequeño se despertó asustado, y tuve que soltar al ladrón, pero me tranquilice al ver que Winter lo tenía bajo custodia.

-¿Tía Kayle, que paso?- Pregunto.

-Un demonio…- Dije, y acaricie su cabeza.

-¿Lo mataste?-

-¿Qué es lo mejor que sabe hacer tu tía?- Pregunte, y el sonrió, lo abrace para que se calmara. –Vuelve a dormir. Mañana será otro día- Dije con dulzura y bese su frente.

Él se había dormido y yo aproveche en llevarme al ladrón hasta mi habitación, lo acorralamos en una de las sillas de mi tocador.

-¿Qué diablos querías hacerle?- Lo amenace con mi espada y Winter mostro sus colmillos, note que tenía debilidad a la plata por cómo se alejaba, esto me iba a servir.

-Son _strigois_ -

-¿Y qué? ¡Son solo unos niños!- estaba muy enojada.

-Niños que algún día crecerán y deben saber defenderse, el mundo los quiere cazar yo solo trato de ayudarlos a que maduren-

-Lo harán en el momento en que ellos decidan-

-El más grande tiene 12 años debería de aprender-

-¿Violando nuestra privacidad? Esto era propiedad de mis padres y ahora nos pertenece a nosotras, somos sus dueñas, no tienes que venir a reclamar territorios, además tenemos el consentimiento del señor Drácula…- Evadí su comentario.

-Los Constantin, no les fue muy bien para que una mocosa como tu venga a opinar sobre la crianza de sus hijos-

-No son mis hijos, son mis sobrinos…-

-¿Y dónde están sus padres?- Estaba sorprendido.

-No los puedes sentir porque ambos están débiles, tuvieron a su cuarto hijo, deben recobrar su energía.

-Espera, ¿tienen el cuarto?- Me estaba quitando la paciencia, deje que Winter se haga cargo amenazándolo. –Tu mezcla barata no me asusta, no es un lobo puro, no sabe lo que es ser un lobo…-

-Eso no importa…- Cuando volteé se había transformado en un enorme lobo, sus grandes fauces demostraban la necesidad de matar, intento tomarme del cuello con su gran mano y garras, pero gracias a mi espada se separó de mí, sin dudarlo se la clave en la pierna izquierda. Este salió corriendo, rompiendo la ventana de mi habitación, parecía llorar. Observe a Winter, aun no salía del shock.

-No hay luna llena, ¿cómo diablos hizo para convertirse?- Pregunte aun asustada.

* * *

 **Bien hasta aquí llego el segundo capítulo, ¿qué les pareció?**

 **Los sobrinos de Kayle se llaman: Demian, Dan, Darío y Dragos, todos con "D" xD.**

 **anaiza18: una vez más te agradezco que sigas esta historia y me alegro mucho que te guste :D**

 **La historia de Nieveblanca y Rosarroja siempre me gusto, me parece que hice bien en publicarla xD espero que el capítulo te guste y te mando un saludo (:**


	19. Confusión

**Cartas a Ava:** _"Confusión"_

 _Querida Ava:_

Amanecí con un gran dolor en mi espalda y sentía que mi cuello ardía… Tuve que quitarme mi pijama para comprobar frente al espejo que mi piel pálida se encontraba marcada por un gran moretón, al ver mi cuello tenia rastros de arañazos por parte de mi adversario.

Me vestí antes de que llegara mi nana con sus mandados y baje las escaleras para esperar en el comedor el desayuno, me sorprendió ver que mi cuñado ya se encontraba mejor y era mi oportunidad de hablar de lo que sucedió en la noche.

-¿Dices que se convirtió en lobo?-

-Sí, es raro, siempre sucede en la luna llena…- Mencione, parecía que él se encontraba más sorprendido que yo. –Lo importante es que…- Me interrumpió mi sobrino.

-Papá, Tía buenos días- Hizo una reverencia –Papá, papá no sabes lo que mi tía Kayle hizo anoche, mato a un demonio ella sola- estaba tan asombrado y a su vez exageraba con movimientos, yo no sabía yo reír o llorar… Maldito bastardo no solo se conformó con asustar al pequeño Dan sino que también se dio el lujo de lastimarme, aunque nadie lo notaba ya que cubrí mis heridas con el cuello de mi vestido.

Después de desayunar supe que necesitaba hacer algo al respecto con el accidente de anoche, no pensaba dejarlo de esta forma, arregle un poco mi rostro y ate mi cabello.

Antes de salir a avisarle a Zilean que iba a dar un paseo me topé con mi nana, que me miraba con enojo.

-¿Ahora qué hice?- Pregunte.

-¿Adónde vas tan arreglada?-

-Es una emergencia, debo ir a la iglesia…- La evadí pero me tomo de los hombros para mirarme a los ojos.

-Tenemos que hablar seriamente, sea lo que haya sucedido anoche no logro comprender como es que aun estas viva…-

-Creo que fue el deseo de protegerlos…- Explique.

-Kayle estamos hablando de un hombre lobo, no estas preparada para pelear contra esas bestias, tu sabes cazar vampiros pero no contra esas cosas…-

-Clave mi espada en su pierna izquierda, si tan solo hubiese actuado rápidamente podría haberle apuntado al corazón y dejaría de molestarnos…-

-Por el señor- Dijo –esto no volverá a suceder…-

-¿Qué no volverá a suceder?- Demian se acercó a nosotras, mi nana volteo a verlo.

-Que tu tía la próxima vez que vaya a ver al príncipe les traerá regalos…-

-Eso es cierto, mis hermanos reclaman que no les trajiste aunque sea un pedazo de pan…- Reí por las peticiones.

-De acuerdo, ahora iba a salir, les traeré lo que encuentre…- Me tomo de las manos.

-¿Podemos ir contigo? Queremos ir al parque, por favor tía, no conocemos nada de Valaquia porque mamá no nos deja salir, pero si sabe que estaremos contigo…- Suspiro.

-Bien, pueden venir…- Mi nana empezó a reír.

-El papel de niñera no te queda mocosa…-

-Ya lo sé… Necesito que alguien me acompañe…-

-Bien, dile a Nami que lo haga, y podrías llevar a Dragos, al niño le haría bien un poco de sol-

-Que no soy una guardería…-

Le pedí a Zilean que dejara cerca del parque el coche, cuando baje del mismo solo Darío quiso tomarme de la mano, mientras que Nami llevaba el carrito con el pequeño Dragos.

Permanecí sentada junto con la nana del pequeño en un banquito mientras los tres jugaban cerca de un árbol, por más que no habían muchas personas sentía que alguien no me quitaba la vista de encima.

La iglesia no se encontraba muy lejos de aquí, podría encargarle a Nami que vigilara un poco a los pequeños y podría ir a hablar con el padre.

-Voy unos minutos a la Iglesia, ¿los puedes vigilar?-

-Si mi señorita- Dijo la joven, fui lo más rápido posible, me encontré con un cura, era un hombre de edad avanzada.

-Padre- Dije.

-¿Qué la trae por aquí hija?- Cuestiono.

-Me llamo Kayle Constantine…- Me interrumpió.

-Se quién es usted, todos hablan de usted…- Hice una reverencia y baje los botones de mi vestido.

-Tengo estas heridas, quería saber si me las puede curar…- Las observo detenidamente.

-Son recientes- Menciono. –¿Qué bestia la ataco?-

-Un licántropo- Respondí, el pobre hombre parecía que le iba a dar un ataque. –¿Me puede ayudar?-

-Solo tengo agua bendita- Era suficiente para curar el dolor, apenas sentí el contacto me ardió tanto, hasta que cesó el dolor y luego no sentí nada. –¿Solo fue esto?- Pregunto.

-Sí, no recibí mordida y el no sangro…-

-Eso me tenía preocupado, ¿necesitaba algo más?-

-Sí, ¿podría llevarme agua bendita y la Sangre de Cristo?- Abrió grande sus ojos.

-¿Para qué la necesita?- Cuestiono.

-Para ser precavida- En unos minutos me entrego lo solicitado.

-¿No desea algo más?-

-No, tal vez en otro momento, ahora estoy un poco ocupada.- Me despedí del padre y cuando regrese al parque me percate que algo no estaba bien. No encontré a Nami por ningún lado, en la fuente estaba Demian hablando con un hombre el cual me genero desconfianza. –Demian- Dije acercándome a él.

-Tía Kayle- Respondió el.

-¿Dónde están Nami y tus hermanos?- Ignore por completo a la persona con la que el pequeño hablaba.

-Fueron a ver a una tienda de por allá, hay una joven que vende unos bonitos collares- Lo tome de los hombros.

-Te dije que te quedaras con ellos-

-Si pero no encontraba a nana-Nami… Ademas te buscaba a ti tía y no te encontraba.-

-Me perdí por dos minutos-

-Discúlpeme señorita, el joven estaba perdido y lo ayudaba hasta que alguien lo encontrara- Hablo el sujeto extraño, lo observe de pies a cabeza, y algo llamo mi atención, para lo joven que se veía llevaba un bastón del cual se apoyaba su pierna izquierda… _"¡No puede ser!"_ me dije a mi misma, era el…

-Agradezco su acto de caballerosidad, pero si me disculpa debo regresar a mi hogar- Respondí.

-Bien señorita, le permito que regrese a su hogar, no sin antes haberme presentado, me llamo…- Lo interrumpí.

-No me interesa, saber cómo se llama…-

-¿No le han enseñado modales?- Cuestiono sorprendido.

-No debería tenernos con alguien que su cortesía se debe a intereses egoístas, solo demuestra ser una persona generosa, cuando en realidad no le importa en lo más minino conocer mi nombre y cuál es mi motivo para encontrarme en este parque, solo le pido a usted que no se vuelva a acercar al niño sin que este en custodia de un familiar…- Parecía haberse enojado.

-No busco ese tipo de cosas, y me está malinterpretando señorita…-

-Señorita Kayle- Dijo Nami.

-Demian ve con Nami- Le ordene –ya los alcanzo- el pequeño me hizo caso y se marchó, lo observe desafiante.

-Yo en tu situación no hablaría de esa forma-

-No tienes derecho de hablar así de mí, menos de acercarte a mi familia, no eres nadie para nosotros y no te creas que con un traje no te iba a reconocer- Le dije con enojo.

-No te buscaba a ti, no te sientas importante en esta basura de ciudad solo porque te creen una heroína. Apenas te puedes proteger por ti sola, menciono-

-No es lo que yo siento, y me encontraste indefensa, si hubiese estado preparada no estarías aquí…- Sujeto mi brazo.

-Ten cuidado, no tendrás suerte la próxima…- Respondió y se marchó, subí al carro muy enojada.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, lo primero que hice fue escribirle al señor Drácula, tendría respuestas del infeliz que no dejaba en paz a mis sobrinos.

 _Estimado señor Drácula:_

 _Lamento las molestias, y le escribía a fin de realizarle un par de preguntas, las cuales aún no sé cómo explicárselas…_

 _Vera, desde que llegamos a Valaquia existe un hombre que ha venido a visitarnos, en la noche tuve la "cortesía" de hablar con dicha persona, no confió en absoluto en el…_

 _Sé que usted conoce muy bien las situaciones de cada criatura de la noche, y yo no me creo alguien con dicho conocimiento para afirmar que todos los licántropos dependen de la luna llena para completar su fase de lobo… Discúlpeme si lo confundo mi Lord, pero esta persona que ha invadido mi propiedad logro transformarse, cuando sabemos que la luna llena termino hace una semana._

 _Lamento ser una carga para usted, pero anhelo con toda mi alma proteger a mis sobrinos, que bien saben portan sangre de strigoi, y también para el resto de la ciudad…_

 _Desde ya le agradezco su tiempo y espero no causarle problemas._

 _Siempre fiel a usted._

 _Kayle Constantine._

Esa misma tarde, me interne en los jardines para entrenar, tenía un muñeco de paja el cual corte cada extremidad con el filo de mi espada.

-¿Tía Kayle?- Pregunto Demian.

-¿Qué pasa?- Aun seguía en lo mío.

-Perdona lo que sucedió hoy…- Sonaba a culpa.

-No es nada, solo sabes que te quiero cuidar…-

-Tía, dime la verdad, ¿ese hombre es como mi papá? ¿O es más peligroso?-

-Más peligroso, es un licántropo y no es uno cualquiera…- Deje mi espada y tome asiento en el pasto. –Esto va a ser un secreto entre ambos, anoche buscaba algo en la habitación de Dan, no sé qué era lo que quería pero cuando creí haberlo atrapado se transformó y me ataco…- Dije –es por eso que no quiero que te acerque a él…-

-Sí, pero lo reconocí es el asesino del que hablo nana-Lulu…- Lo observe asustada.

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Sí, lo reconocí, tiene el cabello castaño, nada más parece que tuvo algún accidente que lo hizo que utilizara un bastón…-

-Bien, ¿me prometes que no te acercaras a él?-

-Te lo prometo tía, nunca pensé que te haría daño, yo creí que él era bueno- Lo abrace.

-No es malo, es como cualquier animal cuando tiene miedo-

-Si… Gracias tía por no enojarte conmigo…- Me sonrió.

-Nunca podría, los quiero mucho y por ello me preocupo por ustedes-

Pase toda la noche sin dormir, esperaba que se presentara esta noche como las anteriores, pero no lo hizo. Mi mente era un mar de dudas, ¿por qué ese maldito estaba tan interesado en mis sobrinos?

Pensé en Hikari y su amor por Takeru, ¿acaso yo podría tener una historia similar? ¿En realidad estaría celosa que él no buscara generar contacto conmigo? ¿Y si en realidad ahora no duermo por que verdaderamente espero que se aparezca? ¿Por qué deseo volverlo a ver?, oh maldito asesino licántropo de mis fantasías, ¿qué diablos me hiciste a mi corazón de hielo? Yo te tengo que odiar como al resto de las bestias, mi corazón y forma de ver a los hombres solo es destinada al señor Drácula, nadie es más hermoso que el…

¿Qué pasaría si verdaderamente estaba empezando a confundir mis sentimientos? Yo les prometí a mis padres no cometer errores como los que cometí de niña, prometí que siempre seria fiel a la humanidad, y le prometí a Ava…

Le prometí a Ava que protegería aquel diario…

Camine hacia la ventana y observe la noche, me preguntaba quién era Hikari Yagami, cual era nuestra relación. ¿Por qué Ava me había encargado aquel diario que parecía ser tan preciado? Apoye mi mano sobre el vidrio y cerré mis ojos, me imaginaba a mi atacante pero de una manera diferente, me abrazaba y yo veía la luna, acariciaba mi mejilla izquierda… Abrí mis ojos, solo había plasmado la escena de Hikari y Takeru en mí. Suspire y seguí observando la oscuridad.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado :D**

 **anaiza18: Si en eso no te equivocas, van a tener mucha conexión, pero digamos que no va a ser como Hikari. Lo de la capa escarlata más adelante voy a explicar por qué coinciden. Y lo de los lobos se va a ir conectado.**


	20. Me tomo por sorpresa

**Cartas a Ava:** _"Me tomo por sorpresa"._

Querida Ava:

Había pasado una semana de aquel incidente, y de los cuales no me volví a topar con el licántropo que molestaba a mis sobrinos.

Últimamente había tomado ciertas medidas, y una de ellas fue rodear con sal las camas de los niños, y cada noche me encargaba de dejarles una escupidera por si tenían necesidades.

Otra de las cosas que hice fue hablar con mi cuñado, el cual me dio el permiso de que Demian iniciara con sus entrenamientos, por lo tanto contrataron a un hombre para que los instruyera a los tres, ya que cualquiera podría tener problemas y no estaba de más que aprendieran.

Era temprano en la mañana, cuando fui a ver a la sala si había recibido mi correspondencia, me encontré con dos cartas que eran para mí, una del señor Drácula y otra de un desconocido, primero abrí la que más me importaba, me estaría esperando para hablar sobre el asunto.

-¿Ya están las cartas?- Pregunto mi hermana.

-Si- Respondí. –Allí deje las tuyas-

-¿De quien recibiste?-

-Solo del señor Drácula…- Había ocultado la otra.

-Qué bueno, ¿eso quiere decir que hoy tienes planes?- Asentí. –Bien, yo estaré en lo de las vecinas, hace tiempo que no querían conocer, pero hace poco que puedo caminar-

Me encerré en mi habitación para leer la misteriosa carta, no parecía ser la gran cosa, no llevaba sello, eso era raro, abrí el papel para leer el contenido del mismo:

 _Estimada Señorita Constantin:_

 _Últimamente no hemos tenido esos encuentros "casuales" y créame ya me había acostumbrado a los mismos._

 _Sé que nuestra relación no ha sido la de amigos, pero espero que con el tiempo mejoren las cosas…_

 _Bueno, sospecho que debe estar pensando cual es el motivo por el cual le escribí y es sencillo, solo quiero saber cómo está usted y si podríamos arreglar ¿tal vez una cena? Espero con ansias su respuesta._

 _Siempre atento._

 _Talon. D._

Guarde la carta dentro del cajón y baje a pedirle a Zilean que me lleve al castillo, en el viaje dudaba si enviarle una respuesta, ¿por qué ahora se mostraba más interesado en mí? Suspire.

-¿Señorita, le sucede algo? La noto muy callada- Pregunto desde afuera el hombre.

-Estoy bien, solo espero que no me lleve mucho tiempo esta reunión, mi hermana dijo que iba a salir.-

-Tiene razón, solo iba a llevar al pequeño Dragos- Menciono.

-¿Y los demás?-

-Con su padre, supongo…- Especifico.

-Bien- Dije para mí misma.

-Oiga señorita, no es algo que me importe, pero su hermana no le ha hablado de algún candidato para usted?- Me sorprendió.

-No, ¿por qué?- Cuestione.

-Vera, hace unos días, vi a su hermana leer una carta que no tenía sello, cuando Lulu les consulto dijo que era alguien que estaba interesado en usted señorita…- ¿Eso quería decir que hace un tiempo estaba recibiendo cartas de este sujeto? Me apoye contra la ventana, y miraba el cielo, ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, no me habían llegado correspondencias de Ava desde que estaba en Valaquia, era muy raro ella nunca se atrasaba en enviarme respuesta, eso me hizo sospechar.

Cuando llegue al castillo, ingrese por la entrada principal, me atendió uno de los súbditos del señor, quien me dijo que esperara en la sala. Tome asiento en el sillón, me preguntaba dónde se encontraba el señor Drácula.

-Señorita, va a tener que esperar un poco, ahora viene el señor…- Como lo supuse, debía estar "ocupado".

Camine hasta la ventana, aun pensaba en lo que me dijo Zilean, por un lado quería gritar de bronca, y por el otro me subía el ánimo, aunque no quería demostrar que estaba estúpidamente interesada en un desconocido…

-Disculpe la tardanza…- Dijo el señor Drácula.

-No se preocupe mi señor- Hice una reverencia.

-¿Se encuentra bien? Tiene las mejillas muy rojizas.- Me observo bien.

-Sí, no se preocupe. Seguro es el calor…- Sonreí. _"Mierda… Ya empecé"_

-Bien, estuve investigando lo de Hikari Yagami, solo encontré algo que no sé cómo diablos llego hasta aquí… Sígame por favor…- Me guio por los pasillos tenebrosos que eran iluminados por unos candelabros, hasta una gran biblioteca, sobre una de sus mesas me entrego un gran libro, el mismo tenía el dibujo de una lechuza. –Grimorio de los Yagami- Dijo –mire señorita, sé que usted está interesada en esto y no sé qué relación tiene con nosotros, no tendría problema en que lo conserve- lo tome y observe cada parte con sumo cuidado, apenas llegara a casa le escribiría a Ava al respecto.

-Se lo agradezco…-

-Por favor, ahora quisiera saber cuál es la relación que tienen, perdone pero soy muy curioso…- No sabía que inventarle.

-Bueno, vera ella y yo se podría decir que somos familiares, muy lejanas…- Me observo, espero que no se diera cuenta que mentía.

-Bien, entonces con más razón va a estar protegido si se trata de la familia- Suspire, nunca me sentí tan nerviosa. –Ahora con respecto a tu carta, sé que hay una persona capaz de convertirse si lo deseara, pero vivió hace mucho tiempo, cuando Vlad Tepes reinaba…-

Respondió –no era un hombre lobo de nacimiento, un gitano lo maldijo, lo que nunca supe es como logro hacer eso de transformarse a gusto… Desconozco esa parte de la historia…-

-De todas formas gracias mi señor, no sé cómo agradecerle lo que ha hecho por mi…-

-No me lo tienes que agradecer…- Dijo. Yo le sonreía, guarde el libro en mi morral para que nadie sospechara.

-Señor…- Nos interrumpió una mujer, era voluptuosa, de cabello castaño, ojos verdes y una molesta voz de aquellas mujeres que buscan parecer sensuales… Estaba vestida de rojo, me observo de pies a cabeza –lamento la interrupción…- Intento ser agradable. –La comida ya está lista- No me quitaba la vista de encima.

-Magda, ella es Kayle Constantin- Hice una reverencia. -Digamos que ella es quien organiza mi vida- sonrió.

-Es un placer- Dije y acomode mi capa. –Ya me voy mi Lord… Mi Lady…- Y camine hasta el carruaje, aun sentía un gran peso en mí, ¿pero de que se trataba?

Como me lo prometí, le escribí a Ava sobre el Grimorio que recupere, me sentía tan bien de saber que ahora estaba a salvo conmigo por más que no hubiese podido saber más del tema.

Pase gran parte de la noche leyendo el contenido del libro, hablaba de hechizos, conto un poco la historia de los Yagami, y el resto de las cosas que mucho no eran de importancia para mí, ya que yo no era una bruja…

Descansaba sobre la mesa de mi habitación, cubría el libro con mis brazos y cabeza, aún no había retirado mi capa porque hace poco que había regresado de hacer guardia nocturna. Al escuchar un ruido me puso en alerta, y note que la ventana de mi habitación estaba abierta. La cerré al instante y me cuestione si esa noche había dejado la moneda de mi familia que era de plata, y me encontré con que no estaba.

-Cuando duermes pareces tan indefensa…- Dijo.

-¿Vienes por mis sobrinos?- Cuestione.

-No, esta vez no, venia para hablar contigo…- Menciono y se acercó a la luz.

-Caminas normal…- Observe bien su pierna, la que había lastimado.

-Sí, logre curarla… De todas formas no voy a olvidar lo que hiciste.- Tomo asiento en la silla.

-Lo lamento-

-No, no lo haces…- Miro a la ventana, luego la vela, y posterior a mí –¿por qué usas una capa roja? Si no eres una bruja, ¿para que la usas?-

-No son las brujas quienes la utilizan, en mi caso es porque mi sangre no es común y corriente, es especial…-

-Entonces es a ti a quien necesito…- Dijo.

-No te entiendo…- A medida que hablaba me confundía.

-Tienes una misión en esta vida y no es la que piensas… Pero… Aún falta un tiempo para eso…-

-Sí, sé que tengo una misión en mi vida, y creo saber cuál es, pero no creo que nuestros caminos estén relacionados…- Empezó a reír.

-Créeme que en verdad están relacionados, solo que eres terca para darte cuenta- Se acercó a mí y me observo a los ojos –simplemente tienes la mirada atrapante, los ojos azules demuestran frialdad y representan el invierno…- era muy extraño lo que decía –el rojo representa tu sangre, aun virgen, la espada a tu familia y eso a que llamas mascota está conectada con los licántropos…- Me sorprendió, lo tome de los hombros.

-¿Talon, como sabes todo eso?- Suspiro.

-Se muchas cosas, mas de ti que de cualquier persona… Y creí que no estabas interesada en saber de mi…- Sonrió.

-Se lo que dije, pero no esperaba que dijeras estas palabras, sé que eras un asesino elite en los tiempos de Vlad Tepes, y que un gitano te maldijo, pero en el fondo siento que estas más conectado con los licántropos que con los vampiros, tu… ¿Tú tienes algún parentesco con alguno de ellos?- Cuestione. –Los Ishida- solté.

-¿Qué obtendría a cambio si te lo dijera?-

-Lo que desees, tengo mucho oro, el arma que quieras, comida, solo pídelo…-

-El oro no me sirve de nada, ¿un arma? Tengo muchas, y ya estoy lleno para necesitar algo de comida- Se levantó hasta acercarse a mí –tal vez…- sintió mi piel –tu virginidad…- sonrió, y me separe de él, empezó a reír –solo bromeo…- observo por la ventana –si me dices tu relación con Drácula…- ¿Por qué querría saber eso?

-Solo es una persona a quien sirvo, no hay nada sentimental entre nosotros… Yo lo veo como un príncipe-

-Mmm eso me convence…- acaricio mi mejilla –se puede decir que somos familiares, o lo que quedaba alguna vez de ellos…-

-Gracias- Dije, no dejaba de mirarme.

-Sera nuestro secreto ¿sí?- Sonrió.

-Si…- Respondí, acariciaba mi cabello rubio, de a poco se acercó más de lo que habría esperado y aferrándose a mí me beso, sentí ese invierno del que hablaba mientras movía sus labios, vi el bosque, una cabaña, una manada de lobos, y un extraño árbol…

* * *

 **Hola, cómo están? Volví! :D**

 **De a poco voy a seguir explicando las cosas, esto es el inicio.**

 **Conocen esa versión donde el lobo es una "bestia sexual"? xD Bueno intente plasmarla un poco en este capítulo, xD**

 **anaiza18: Hola :D**

 **Si la verdad que esta un "poquito obsesionada" con su lobito xD jajaja**

 **Si ahora si estoy más activa, y eso me tiene contenta así no pierdo el hilo de la historia :D Espero que con este capítulo se aclaren las dudas, más adelante explicare otras cosas.**

 **Y para que no te asustes, él no es malo, solo al principio para provocar a Kayle xD**


	21. Apenas te conozco

**Cartas a Ava:** _"Apenas te conozco"._

Querida Ava:

Habían llegado las primeras nevadas, no solo vinieron recargadas con la frialdad de la nieve, sino que también trajeron la muerte…

Fue increíble como incrementaron las muertes en tan solo una semana, no había transcurrido dos días desde que pude acabar con cinco demonios que asechaban las casas sino que sospechaba de algo mucho peor…

Me reuní seguido con el señor Drácula para debatir el tema, pero el ya no sabía qué hacer para que disminuya el número de muertes de su pueblo, se lo veía frustrado, y yo empezaba a sentir lo mismo al no poder hacer mucho. Lo único que pude sugerir a las familias es que rodearan con sal sus casas.

Esa tarde fría, ambulaba por la ciudad notando como la iglesia en cualquier momento iba a colapsar, la gente ya no sabía en que confiar, solo tener esperanza…

Me sorprendió encontrarlo cerca de la iglesia, se suponía que él no puede acceder a la misma, después de todo yo no era la única que estaba frustrada, cruzamos miradas por unos segundos y con tan solo mover su mano lo seguí, dimos un paseo a lo lejos de la civilización, nadie decía nada.

-Te noto insegura- Menciono.

-Lo estoy… Esos ataques parecen ser de vampiros no de cualquier demonio común y corriente…-

-Yo también sospechaba lo mismo…- Se detuvo y se sentó en un tronco. –Se me dificulta seguirle el rastro donde no puedo estar cerca de la ciudad…- Me sorprendió su comentario.

-¿A qué se debe?-

-La gente no sabe de mi existencia y eso me puede perjudicar…-

-Comprendo- Suspire. –Todavía no te he preguntado esto, ¿qué edad tienes?- Me observo.

-430 años, para alguien que vive en la eternidad no es mucho…- Sonrió –¿qué edad tienes tu Kayle?- Trague saliva.

-19 años, soy una hormiga al lado tuyo- Empezó a reír.

-Recuerdo que a esa edad inicie como asesino- Movía sus dedos.

-¿Cómo es tu parentesco con los Ishida?- Cuestione.

-Sabía que me ibas a preguntar eso, en realidad soy un Ishida, pero utilizo el apellido Draculea para cuidarme de los vampiros- Ahora todo tenía sentido.

-Conozco a otro Draculea- Mencione –hace tiempo que no lo veo…-

-Eres interesante, aunque no entiendo por qué llegue hasta ti, siendo tu familia cazadora de vampiros- Agacho la mirada.

-¿Sabes de Hikari Yagami?- Cambie el tema.

-Sí, se quien fue ella y todo lo que ha pasado, hay vampiros que han seguido a su familia por siglos- comento –son muy pocos los que sobrevivieron, los Ishida logramos ocultarnos en la sociedad, aunque sé que los vampiros mueren por la sangre de ellos, lo veo complicado que se camuflen entre los demás humanos… ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué Drácula nunca te ataco? Tu sangre no pasa desapercibida a mi olfato…-

-Tienen que cumplir una orden, como siempre los protegimos, no pueden infectarnos con hijos o con algún fluido relacionado a ellos, se puede decir que somos "intocables"- Observe que empezaban a caer más copos de nieve.

-Suena como un imposible, pero ya debe ser costumbre de ellos ¿no?- Asentí.

-Creo que debería regresar a casa…- Me miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Mañana en la noche quiero que vengas conmigo…- Cada vez me confundía mas. –Hay algo que te quiero mostrar… Pasare por ti después de la media noche, procura esperarme en el parque…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Mañana lo sabrás- Me dijo –Puedes traer a tu mascota si deseas, no olvides tu espada-

-Se llama Winter y es mi amigo no mascota- Lo defendí.

-Como sea, es importante que estés aquí, te estoy confiando un gran secreto…-

-Bueno, pero eres tú el que me confía algo tan importante-

-Lo sé, pero eres en la única que confió, más si sabes cosas de mi pasado, eso es de ayuda-

-Bien mañana te esperare allí… Debo regresar a casa antes de que oscurezca- Volteé para caminar, pero él me detuvo.

-Estaré penando en ti- Tenia su mano en mi hombro.

-No digas esas cosas, apenas nos conocemos-

-Te dije que por algún motivo estoy atraído hacia ti- Lo observe.

-Sé que sienten los días fértiles, ¿no te estarás confundiendo con eso?- Acaricio mis mejillas.

-No, es diferente… Un alfa necesita de su pareja- Me beso.

Pase el resto del día penando en lo que me había dicho Talon, ahora sonaba tal cual que Takeru, y sabía que era lo que iba a suceder después…

Estaba sentada en la sala cuando sentí que mi hermana se acercaba a mí, me observaba como si hubiera cambiado mucho.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunte.

-Te veo muy preocupada…-

-Lo de las muertes me tiene mal…- Suspire.

-A todos nos preocupa, pero parece que hay algo que no puedes comentar…-

-Sí, olvide mencionarte que el día que fui a ver al señor Drácula había una mujer, y no me causo una buena impresión…- Apoye mi mano sobre el sillón.

-¿Kayle, no me digas que te enamoraste del señor Drácula?- Soltó a modo de burla, mi cara le respondió lo contrario –perdón, pero sabes que es un príncipe tiene derecho de hacer lo que quiera, si es eso lo que te preocupa…-

-No, no es eso… Ella tiene algo raro, es como si fuera Erzsébet Báthory…-

-Ahora entiendo, ¿sospechas que ella es la causante de las muertes?- Asentí.

-Si me pongo a analizar bien las cosas, los casos han sido jovencitas e incluso niños-

-Debo admitir que no te equivocas hermanita… ¿Pero qué piensas hacer al respecto?-

-Lo único que me queda es vigilarla…- Mencione.

El día se me había hecho eterno, o al pensar en que esa noche tenia por así decirlo "planes" con mi estimado lobo, hacía que las horas no se me pasaran rápido…

Para que nadie sospechara, les diría luego de la cena que cumpliría con mi guardia, la haría media hora antes de que me encuentre con Talon, para luego volver a casa a las horas de la madrugada, mi nana no se enteraría ya que suelo regresar en esos momentos.

Ya estaba por ser la hora y buscaba mi ropa por todas partes, sin resultados positivos.

-¡Nana!- Grite –¿mi ropa?-

-Aquí esta, la lave porque estaba asquerosa, no comprendo cómo amas tanto estos harapos mocosa- Me regaño.

-Es mas cómoda…- Quite mi vestido y me coloque la camisa blanca, mi falda roja y me faltaba mi corsé marrón, el cual de a poco acomodaba sus cordones, como último tome mi capucha, mi morral y mi espada la colgué a la altura de mi cadera hacia el lado derecho, observe a Winter. –Ven- le dije.

Recorrí gran parte de la ciudad, hoy parecía ser tranquila, solo mate a dos demonios, aunque me percate que las personas tomaron ciertas medidas, varias casas tenían en sus puertas una cruz, eso era buena señal.

Tome asiento para esperar a Talon, en uno de los bancos, Winter a mi lado movía la cola, de a poco observo al horizonte y estaba alerta, sabía que había llegado, tomo mi mano y nos internamos en el bosque.

De a poco se detuvo, estábamos muy lejos de la civilización, bajo su capucha mostrando su rostro, apenas podía apreciar su cabello castaño o sus hermosos ojos miel, estuvo un tiempo sin decir nada, hasta que visualice a cinco lobos acercarse a nosotros, uno era gris, otro azabache, blanco, gris claro y marrón claro.

-Esta es la manada de lobos que alguna vez perteneció a Takeru…- Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

 **Hola! Cómo están? Acá llego la actualización :D**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y que de a poco se aclaren las dudas :3**

 **Para ser sincera hasta yo quede emocionada con el final (wiii ^^)**

 **Ahora la pregunta es, desean alguna escenita entre estos protagonistas? xD**

 **anaiza18** **: me alegro que te gustara el capítulo, y nuevamente te agradezco por dejarme tu opinión y espero que este nuevo sea de tu agrado.**


	22. Apenas te conozco (Segunda Parte)

**Cartas a Ava:** _"Apenas te conozco (Segunda Parte)":_

Querida Ava:

Ahora estaba más confundida que antes, ¿qué hacia la manada presente? ¿Qué no se suponía que eran lobos comunes y corrientes?

-Espera, ahora no sé cuál va a ser mi reacción, ¿pero no deberían haber muerto hace tiempo? ¿Cómo sobrevivieron 6 siglos?- Cuestione, se sentó en un tronco y me invito a sentarme.

-Deberías sentarte primero- Lo obedecí. –Bien, primero alguien encontró la fórmula para que sean eternos para que luego se reencontraran con su verdadero alfa, lo mío es solo pasajero…-

-Hikari le entrego la manada a Ava, para que no sintieran tanto su ausencia-

-Sí, y fue ella quien encontró la forma de que vivan por siempre…-

-¿Y cómo es que lo sabes?-

-Porque conozco a tu amiga Ava, y a Slaven Draculea, ellos me los entregaron porque sabían que era la mejor opción para cuidarlos y que se mantengan entrenados- Salte de mi asiento.

-¿Conoces a Ava?- Grite, se agarró la cabeza.

-No grites… Como te piensas que puedo utilizar ese apellido si el mismo fue quien me lo sugirió…- Temblaba, no sé si de emoción o de temor.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo?-

-Yo se lo pedí, apenas habías nacido cuando volví a tener contacto con ellos-

-¿Y eso qué? No lo entiendo…-

-Ava además de ser bruja tiene la capacidad de ver cosas que no cualquier bruja puede, es como un don si lo quieres interpretar de esa forma, llego hasta este lugar para anticiparme que vio algo de ti que en un futuro sería de gran ayuda- Suspire.

-¿No te lo supo explicar?-

-No, solo me dijo que no me acercara a ti hasta que no comprendieras bien la situación…- Agache la mirada –Kayle tienes una misión importante en la vida, eres una cazadora de vampiros, y antes de Hikari y Takeru vuelvan a la vida tienes que matar a alguien…-

-¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?-

-Porque si tú lo haces nuestras vidas no corren peligro, si alguno de nosotros lo hace se declarara la guerra y todavía no estamos listos hasta que eso suceda…- Observo a los lobos -¿recuerdas la familia que asesino a Hikari?-

-Si la recuerdo…- Dije.

-Tienes que matar a su líder…-

-¿Se trata de un hombre o de una mujer?- Cuestione.

-Una mujer, debemos cortar con las descendencias hasta que llegue el momento- observo la luna –en realidad no sabemos el paradero del líder de ellos pero el de ella sí, y en cuanto menos nos tardemos más tranquilos estaremos- Explico.

-Creo saber de quién se trata, solo que aún tengo una duda…-

-¿Cuál?-

-¿Dónde está el árbol?- Pregunte y señalo al vacío.

-Por el momento bien oculto de nuestros enemigos…-

-¿Crees que las muertes estén relacionadas a ella?- Se sorprendió.

-No lo había pensado, creí que se trataba de otra persona-

-Puede tener mucha lógica-

-Eres inteligente- No sabía si tomarlo como un cumplido –y además eres hermosa-

-No, mentiroso- Empezó a reír.

-¿No acostumbras a que te digan la verdad?-

-No es eso, odio que me digan esas cosas…-

-Pues a Ava no parece molestarle que le digan constantemente eso-

-Ava es Ava, Hikari era Hikari y yo soy yo, ellas porque tienen de donde sacar atributos, yo simplemente me crie más como un hombre que como una señorita, es normal no tolerar cuando un hombre se quiere pasar de galán con alguien- no paraba de reír, estaba por golpearlo.

-Que divertida, llevo tiempo de no reír así- Me cruce de brazos.

-No te burles, no te va a funcionar tus encantos conmigo…-

-Desde la primera noche que supe que nunca iba a funcionar, solo hay que aplicar la estrategia, sabía que si me convertía en lobo seguro que caerías sin dudarlo-

-Casi me matas ¿y lo dices con orgullo?-

-Te lo dije son pequeñas estrategias que puedo implementar, una mujer de esta época con unas rosas logras atraparla toda la vida, a ti se nota que es con la acción-

-Entrene toda mi vida para matar chupa sangres no para matar de amor a un hombre- me defendí.

-Bien deja de excusas, tienes que aprender a pelear contra un inmortal-

-Utilizo todas las cosas para matar a un inmortal… Me adiestraron en eso- Miro mi morral.

-¿Qué llevas ahí?- Cuestiono, empecé a sacar todos los frascos que tenía guardados.

-Sal, limadura de plata, agua vendita, la Sangre de Cristo, esta cruz que me regalo mi padre, hecha en plata pura con una punta filosa, esta bañada en agua vendita, ¿qué más? Flores de ajo, ¿por qué tengo opio? La biblia, una poción curativa que me regalo mi hermana, sangre de _strigoi_ ¿Y? Nada más…- Me observaba sorprendido.

-Bien, estas preparada. Aunque necesitas aprender a matar a alguien que es su líder, recuerda que ella es mucho más antigua que Ava y Slaven…- Comento.

-Sí, lo sé- Dije, tomando mi espada, el también utilizo sus cuchillas y empezamos a tener una pelea, tenía que esquivar sus ataques pero a la vez contraatacar y a su vez llevarle el ritmo.

Cuando terminamos, caí exhausta en la nieve, mi amigo me observaba preocupado, aun se me dificultaba respirar.

-Ven, por hoy es suficiente- Lo seguí por un par de pasos y me encontré con una tienda como las de los gitanos. –Pasa, al menos descansa hasta que regreses a tu casa- Me senté cerca de una caldera con apenas un poco de fuego, se perdió por unos minutos y cuando regreso me entrego pan con queso, en su mano llevaba una botella de vino.

-Gracias- Dije y devoré mi botana –que rico-

-¿Deseas más?- Cuestiono.

-Si por favor- Solicite y camino a lo lejos, yo observaba su espalda.

-¿Deseas leche?-

-Si no es mucho pedirte- Me entrego el tazón de leche y el pan con queso que deguste con placer. –¿Dónde lo conseguiste? Me recuerda al que hace mi nana-

-Lo compre en una panadería en la ciudad- Menciono, mientras fumaba tabaco.

-Me volveré clienta- Sonrió y mire a la manada como dormían como si se tratara de Winter. –¿Tienen nombres?- Cuestione.

-La verdad es que no… Creo que Takeru nunca se preocupó por ello…-

-Me gusta ese blanco- Parecía que en su vida pasada fue un príncipe. –¿Por qué no le pones Helios?- Se sorprendió.

-¿Helios?- Cuestiono.

-Me gusta la metodología griega, creo que ese nombre va muy bien con el…-

-Bien lo bautizare "Helios"…- Observe al resto de la manada.

-Pero es injusto que uno solo tenga nombre, mira al negro podría ser Grim…-

-¿Un presagio de muerte?- Cuestiono.

-Si, al ser tan grande y negro puede que tome la forma canina…-

-Si no le queda mal…-

-Al marrón podría ser Autumn- El asintió, faltaban los dos grises –Al gris oscuro- lo pensé unos momentos –Stanislav- y mire bien al último –Ghoulish-

-Eres original para los nombres- Dijo –¿Tu perro por qué se llama así?- Cuestiono.

-Por Vivaldi- Respondí.

-Es un lindo nombre- Se levantó y me miro a los ojos –es hora de llevarte a tu casa- Casi lo olvidaba, me levante rápido y nos marchamos. Aún faltaban horas para que amanezca, pero no pensaba ver la luz del día, estaba agotada, lo que hice fue acostarme y dormir por horas.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí esta parte, espero que les haya gustado, y díganme que opinan de los nombres de los lobos? Espero haber alcarado algunas dudas, y que de a poco esto avanza.**

 **anaiza18: me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero haber aclaro tus dudas con esta continuación. Nuevamente te agradezco por seguir la historia y por siempre tomarte el tiempo de dejar un comentario me ayuda a seguir :)**


	23. El destino

**Cartas a Ava:** _"El destino"_

Querida Ava:

Pase una semana intensiva de entrenamiento, los primeros días fueron los más pesados, de a poco me acostumbraba a llevar el ritmo, el problema que se me presentaba era que lo mantenía en secreto, y mi familia sospechaba que algo estaba haciendo, era difícil explicarle a mi hermana lo que sucedía…

Estaba cansada, y ya no tenía reflejos cuando sentí que caía al suelo sin ánimos de la vida, me dolía tanto el cuerpo, que hasta cerré los ojos por varios minutos.

-¿Ya te rindes?- Cuestiono.

-No, solo un minuto de pausa y seguimos…- Suspire, se acercó hasta donde estaba y me cargo en sus brazos.

-Te has esforzado mucho, creo que te mereces un descanso…- Dijo, yo no reconocía entre el color de mi capa y el de mis mejillas.

-Vamos muy bien, prefiero que continuemos-

-Tienes una vida, no quiero que te preocupes tanto por esto, progresas fácilmente- Sonrió.

-No te voy a hacer caso si me lo dices así, me cuesta confiar en mí misma…-

-Eso es lo que te hace débil…- Dejo que me bajara y camine hasta la tienda, tome asiento cerca del fuego, pensando en lo que me había dicho Talon, y si tenía razón si no aprendía a creer en mí, nunca podría enfrentarme a la líder…

Me serví algo de leche, ya que se podría decir que había algo de confianza entre nosotros, y yo podía hacer lo que quisiera en su hogar.

-¿Te quieres bañar?- Cuestiono prácticamente sin ropa, lo que no me molesto, llevaba días haciendo eso, pero debo admitir que la primera vez me hizo sentir incomoda.

-No, necesito comer algo-

-En un rato vuelvo- desapareció. La compañía de Helios hizo que me alegrara, me observaba como si supiera de lo que estuviera pasando por mi cabeza.

-Creí que sabias guardar un secreto…- Susurre, y movió su cola, hasta coloco su cabeza en mis piernas, pero luego alguien más vino a marcar su territorio, suspire, después de todo muy pocos lo aceptaban como nuevo miembro de la manada, con Helios y Stanislav se llevaba bien, pero con los otros tres no tanto -sigues siendo mi favorito tonto- acaricie su oreja y pareció haber cambiado de opinión, hasta que paso su larga lengua por mi rostro -aprende a llevarte bien con tus hermanos- le hable, me respondió moviendo la cola, Helios solo nos observaba.

-No pensé que sean celosos…- Dijo Talon quien apareció repentinamente.

-Winter siempre lo fue, lamentablemente…- Respondí.

-Bueno, pero ahora es parte de la manada- Tomo asiento a mi lado. -Aún tengo muchas dudas sobre ti, ¿por qué tu sobrino más pequeño no puede caminar? Y por qué el otro tiene un ojo tan extraño…-

-No es difícil de explicar, cuando éramos muy jóvenes, con mi hermana recibimos un inesperado ataque, tenía forma de enano, pero no estamos seguras de lo que realmente fue, simplemente quedamos malditas las dos, Morgana tuvo embarazos dificultosos debido a eso, el primero con el que se notó la diferencia fue con Darío, que nació con ese ojo extraño, según mi nana representa lo que verdaderamente es, pero ahora Dragos no va a poder caminar y eso ya sabemos a que se debe…- Suspiro.

-¿Y que hay de ti?- Cuestiono.

-Bueno, por una parte nunca voy a poder tener descendencia, el mismo me condeno, por otra parte, digamos que los hombres nunca se acercaron a mí, muy pocos lo entienden pero nadie desea que yo sea su esposa, no es algo que me moleste…- Hice una pausa -el enano dijo que yo el día que pierda a alguien importante no podría ser lo que yo esperaba, mi cuñado tenía un hermano de mi edad y éramos grandes amigos, aunque nunca lo mire como él lo esperaría, fue un día que estábamos en el bosque, nos perdimos, eso fue lo raro, cuando buscábamos el camino a casa, el tropezó con unas raíces y rodo terreno abajo, quedó atrapado en un rosal rojo cubierto de espinas, se desangro y fue así como murió…- Estaba por llorar al recordar eso, pero me mantuve fuerte.

-Ahora lo comprendo, y creerme es triste pero no eres la única que perdió a una persona importante…- Lo observe -ella era, ¿cómo explicarte? - Estaba sorprendida, no me equivocaba en nada… -La mataron los vampiros- explico, pero no lo quise escuchar, solo me levante y llame a Winter.

-Es tarde…- Dije y camine en el medio de la oscuridad, a lo lejos lo escuche llamarme, pero no le hice caso, moría de celos en ese momento, un par de lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas rojas y seguí a paso firme hasta que llegue a mi hogar y descargue todo lo que sentía. Era una gran mezcla de sentimientos las que tenía que lo único que pude hacer fue llorar.

Cuando desperté sentí un gran peso en mi cuerpo, y los ojos me ardían, lo único productivo que hice ese día fue darme un baño para quitarme la cara larga pero no lo logre, el resto me lo pase encerrada en cama, observaba el diario y luego lo aferre a mi pecho, tenía claro que yo nunca iba a ser Hikari Yagami pero habría deseado vivir también si se puede decir un amor, como Ava y Slaven, como Hikari y Takeru, tener mi propia compañía, pero sabía que eso nunca sucedería, podría decir que la culpa la tiene el enano, pero en realidad la culpa es mía por creer en mis sueños y no en la realidad, para lo único que sirvo es para matar chupasangres, los gitanos lo dijeron, no puedo cambiar mi destino…

Pase tres días en casa sin mover un dedo, para mi suerte mi hermana se había ido a un pequeño viaje de negocios y disimulaba mi tristeza con una manifestación de extrañarlos a todos… Por un tiempo me serviría, aunque el que se notaba muy preocupado era mi pequeño amigo peludo gris, estaba encima mío cuando siempre le prohibí que subiera a la cama, se lo veía decaído, y yo lo único que hacía era jugar con su pelaje y orejas.

-Parece que solo seremos tu y yo amigo…- Le dije con pena, el pronuncio un ruino de pena. -Ya lo sé, extrañas a la manada, yo también, pero Winter me duele saber que solo me use para una venganza, o eso comprendí yo… Solo sirvo al señor Drácula y nadie más…- Alguien golpeo la puerta.

-Señorita perdone la molestia, pero enviaron correo para usted- Me entrego dos sobres.

-Gracias Nami- dije y abrí el primero que era una carta de Morgana para contarme que todo estaba bien que en dos días regresarían, sentí tanta alegría al leerlo que se me escapo una lagrima, la otra no tenía sello y ya sabía de quien se trataba.

 _Querida Kayle:_

 _La verdad es que no comprendo, no logro comprender que es lo que te sucedió aquella noche, y me llevo todo el día reflexionar sobre lo que paso, y me di cuenta de que no te explique bien las cosas, y quiero que sepas que entre ella y yo nunca sucedió nada, simplemente fue una amiga a quien aprecie, debo admitirlo, y si ella sintió cosas por mí, pero nunca le correspondí. Si sabes que mi palabra es sincera te puedo jurar que hasta soy casto, nunca estuve con una mujer porque no me intereso en aquel momento, pero cuando te conocí empecé a cambiar mi forma de ver las cosas, me sentía tan alegre de saber que teníamos una especie de amistad, me conformaba con eso, pero ahora que no estuviste estas noches me di cuenta que te extraño mucho, al igual que la manada, bueno aunque creo que eso está de más decírtelo, porque los lobos te quieren al igual que lo hago yo, no espero que sientas lo mismo que siento por ti, solo quiero que no te alejes de mi…_

 _Tuyo siempre. Talon._

Abrace la carta, y ni siquiera sabía que hacía todavía sentada en mi cama, lo más rápido posible me coloque las botas y corrí por mi capa, mi nana me observaba sin entender cuando me vio pasar por el pasillo.

-Vuelvo en unas horas, iré a entrenar un poco al bosque- Dije y le ordene a Winter que caminemos rápido, en cuanto empecé a ver los arboles trate de correr entre la nieve por más que se me dificultara, lo encontré cortando leña, alzo la vista y me observo, corrí hacia donde estaba situado y me tire encima de el con un beso de bienvenida, perdí la noción del tiempo y del espacio, no cortamos con los besos al contrario, continuamos, enrede mi mano en su cabello largo y castaño, el abrazo mi cintura y no unimos más, arroje mi espada a un lado, mientras el quitaba mi capa dejando que caiga al suelo, mientras que yo afloje el cordón de su camisa blanca, me separe de el para observarlo a los ojos, me mostró sus colmillos largos y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, como si me leyera la mente se quitó su camisa y me acostó sobre la capa roja, des aflojo el cordón de mi corsé marrón, y luego quito mi camisa blanca, exponiendo mi torso, hizo movimientos con sus piernas y retiro sus botas, yo lo ayude con las mías, quite sus pantalones negros, el bajo mi falda roja y me quito las otras prendas que llevaba, quedo encima mío y me regalo un beso, sentía su lengua junto a la mía, con finos movimientos acaricie su hombro y recorrí todo su tórax y abdomen hasta encontrarme con la mejor parte, con mi mano jugué con su miembro por varios minutos. El paso sus dedos sobre mi zona intima, cerré mis ojos para sentir el contacto, corrió delicadamente mi mano y la llevo hasta un extremo sosteniendo mi muñeca, se unía a mi lentamente, beso mi cuello cuando al fin fuimos uno solo…

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo, ¿que les pareció?**

 **Lamento tardar en publicarlo, no pude terminar de escribirlo antes.**

 **anaiza18: Hola! Me alegra que te gustaran los nombres :D quería que la manada aparezca en Caperucita Roja, no sé que sería de T.K sin su manada D:**

 **Y bueno espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente dedicado para vos :D y si tenés alguna duda podes preguntar, más adelante aclarare más la vida de Kayle y que rol van a cumplir en Caperucita Roja. Saludos :D**


	24. El sabor de la muerte

**Cartas a Ava:** _"El sabor de la muerte"_

Estaba abrazada a Talon, sentía su piel en la mía, hacia pequeños dibujos con mis dedos en su pecho, y el trazaba la figura de mi cintura con su mano.

Empecé a vestirme con la ropa que ahora estaba húmeda al haber quedado tanto tiempo en la nieve, solo me falto colocarme mi capa cuando sentí que Talon me abrazaba.

-Preciosa- Me dijo y beso mi mejilla, yo sonreía.

-Debo regresar a mi casa- el asintió.

-Te voy a extrañar y, ¿te espero mañana? -

-Si, por supuesto que si- Lo bese y llame a Winter para que regresemos juntos.

Como era de esperarse los sermones de mi nana fueron eternos, estuve un rato sentada mientras ella me regañaba.

-¿Te quedo claro?- Cuestiono aun enojada.

-Si nana- Respondí -no volveré a salir de esa forma, lo prometo, no los dejare solos, y me portare bien…- Ella sonrió.

-Esa es mi niña- Y se fue a buscar al pequeño Dragos, yo simplemente me agarre la cabeza, si mi nana se enteraba de lo que hice su orgullo se vendría abajo. Primero porque acababa de perder mi virginidad, segundo lo hice con una persona que no es mi esposo, de las cuales a mí no me interesan porque yo nunca me iba a casar, además de que no puedo porque yo soy una especie de guardiana y no se me permite tener hijos en este momento.

Mi peludo amigo me observaba como si entendiera lo que me sucedía, le hice una mueca y le guiñe un ojo para que guardara mi secreto, por el momento no quería que nadie se enterara de lo ocurrido en la tarde.

Nami se acercó a mí con el carrito y en el dormía Dragos, yo lo observe por varios segundos, la joven se sentó a mi lado y con su sonrisa característica soltó un comentario.

-La noto más hermosa que antes señorita-

-¿Qué?- Pregunte.

-Me imagino que está enamorada, las doncellas cuando se enamoran suelen verse más hermosas- Mis mejillas se ruborizaron.

-Tal vez- Solté un poco tímida.

-¿Un joven apuesto?- Solo asentí.

-No sabría decirte si es muy joven, pero es muy hermoso…- Sonreí al recordar su imagen -castaño, cabello largo, de ojos color miel y una encantadora sonrisa- debía estar roja o incluso violeta, no podía mentir sobre lo que sentía.

-Es hermoso señorita, ojalá puedan algún día estar juntos- Dijo ella.

-Eso espero, Nami, ¿dónde está tu esposo e hijo? - Bajo la mirada.

-Los mato un demonio, su hermana me encontró y me dio el empleo para cuidar a los niños, Dragos ya venía en camino…-

-Lo lamento- Dije.

-No se preocupe señorita, el pequeño Dragos me hace acordar mucho a mi pequeñito…- Una lagrima se escapó y yo la abrace -gracias señorita, usted es muy buena…- tomo en brazos a mi sobrino -creo que ya tiene hambre- le sonreí, pero parecía ocultarse.

-Adelante, a mí no me molesta, no entiendo como mi hermana nunca quiso amamantar a sus hijos-

-Según su nana, su madre tampoco lo hizo con ustedes- suspiro.

-SI lo sé, creo que fue difícil para ella tener que criar a dos mocosas insoportables y malcriadas…- Ella rio. -Siempre nos dijo lo mismo, aunque bueno ya sabes mi hermana ya era grande, para aquel entonces tenía 15 años, nos llevamos casi 11 años de diferencia-

-Si, aunque su hermana nunca aparento su edad, siempre luce joven y hermosa-

-Es una bruja Nami, usa su magia para nunca envejecer, una idiotez desde mi punto de vista, conozco otra bruja que hace lo mismo, los años no pasan en ella… Aunque se pierde la humanidad…- Dije.

-¿Señorita?- Pregunto y la observe.

-No es nada, ya es tarde, en cualquier momento va a estar la cena- me levante y camine pensando en que aún era una humana.

-Talon es eterno, y yo envejeceré, y en algún momento moriré…- Era la primera vez que me daba cuenta de que ya no quería ser una mortal.

La silueta de una mujer se acercó a mi habitación y no dejaba de observarme, abrió su boca para desnudar sus colmillos.

-¿Qué me has hecho?-Grito cuando se acercaba a mi -maldita niña- reconocí su voz, corrió hacia donde estaba con la intención de atacarme, cuando desperté y escuche el llanto de Dragos, me levante de mi cama como pude, tenía un gran dolor de cabeza. El pasillo se me hizo eterno, aun sentía el sueño conmigo.

Encontré a Nami tratando de ayudar al pequeño quien no paraba de mover sus manos y brazos, no era normal como lloraba, parecía estar asustado.

-No lo puedo calmar- dijo Nami.

-Pásamelo- Lo tome en mis brazos con el intento fallido de que recuperara su calma, no podía ejercer fuerza sobre el niño, pero se notaba que tenía sangre de strigoi -Dragos- dije perdiendo la paciencia -soy tu tía, mantén la calma, estoy contigo- lo abrace y el bebé quedo sobre mi pecho, empecé a acunarlo.

Pase toda la noche sin poder pegar un ojo, no encontraba la forma de que mi niño se calmara, y estaba sospechando que algo sucedió, pero no podía alejarme de él, Nami quedo muy débil después de la forma en que reacciono, y yo era la única que tenía la fuerza para que no se moviera.

Observe a Winter, se lo veía preocupado, solo con un gesto entendió lo que quería decirle.

-Ve por Talon, por favor- Dije y salió corriendo, escuché a mi nana enojada porque tuvo que abrirle la puerta.

-Kayle controla a ese animal- Se acerco a mí y me vio en mi cama sentada con la criatura en mis brazos. -Hija debes descansar-

-Los puede lastimar, ¿no viste como dejo a Nami? Deberías ir a curarla- Le dije y me hizo caso, al tiempo que envié a mi amigo alguien golpeo la puerta, mi nana estaba con Nami en mi habitación. -Necesito que lo dejen pasar- Dije.

-¿A quién?- Preguntaron las dos-

-Solo dejen que pase- A los minutos él estaba conmigo.

-¿Qué paso?- Estaba preocupado.

-No sabría decirte. Necesito tu ayuda-

-Déjamelo ver- Se lo entregue a sus brazos -voy a necesitar que le quites todo lo que tenga- Lo tuve que dejar sin ropa, me lleve el gran susto de mi vida cuando observe que estaba todo lastimado con marcas de colmillos.

-Pobrecito…- Dije llorando.

-Va a estar mejor, solo que aún está asustado- Lo acuno sin dejar de observarlo, por un momento sentí ternura al verlo, pero su rostro no demostraba lo mismo que sentí en ese momento, nuestras miradas chocaron y me entrego al bebé, algo le pasaba.

-¿Quién diablos dejo estas bestias?- Fuimos corriendo a donde estaba mi nana, asustada al ver a tantos lobos en la puerta.

-Ellos me siguieron- por primera vez note al castaño tan nervioso, tímido y asustado, era una persona diferente… Nami estaba detrás de mi nana ambas asustadas y Zilean que intentaba alejarlos. -No hacen nada- me observo -este, ¿crees que se puedan quedar? -

-Si- Respondi.

-No señor- Hablo mi nana -primero me vienes a quitar a mi niña, ahora invades mi casa con estas bestias… Además muchacho estas enfrente de una señorita, dirígete a ella de una forma cortes, y sin mencionar que no te has bañado y vistes como un terrible bárbaro…- Yo apoye mi mano en la frente, no sabía qué hacer, me estaban haciendo pasar mucha vergüenza.

-Disculpe señora, solo era un asunto urgente no tuve tiempo de venir más presentable…- Se defendió.

-No me vengas a mí con peros…- Me acerque a mi nana para que dejara de regañarlo.

-Está bien mamá-Lulu- dije -sucedieron unas cosas y hasta que Morgana no esté con nosotros no estaremos bien, él se quedara temporalmente…- Suspire.

-Bien, pero lo más lejos posible de ti... No los quiero tan cerca- Asentí para que no haya más inconvenientes.

Le delegue una habitación a Talon y los lobos, que no estuviera cerca de mí, pero tampoco tan alejada por cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder.

Después de la cena, lo único que decidí fue quedarme en la sala leyendo un libro que le robé a mi hermana de magia, eran interesantes las cantidades de cosas que se podían hacer.

Talon se acercó a mí, tenía el cabello mojado, señal de que mi nana lo había enviado a darse un baño, incluso estaba con otra ropa.

-Lees cosas de bruja y no lo eres-

-A veces es interesante saber cosas para matar a tus enemigos- Mencione.

-Eres única Kayle- Le sonreí.

–Hay veces que me arrepiento- Confesé.

-¿De qué cosa?- Cuestiono.

-De no ser inmortal-

-Aun estas a tiempo- Me dijo y se acercó, la poca luz que había iluminaba sus ojos, de a poco abrió su boca y mostro los colmillos.

-No estoy segura todavía- fue mi respuesta, me aleje de él y me levante camino a mi habitación.

-Todo puede llegar a pasar Kayle, no me quiero arriesgar-

-Si, pero primero debo cumplir con mi misión, para eso estoy ¿no? -

AL entrar en contacto con las sabanas finas, me dormí enseguida, no comprendía como lo había logrado.

Caminaba por los pasillos de piedra del castillo, y me encontraba con una habitación, al abrir la puerta me encontré con una jovencita de cabello azabache, que gritaba pidiéndome ayuda, ella se desangraba, estaba completamente desnuda.

-Por favor ayúdame, mi señora… Ella me descubrió, yo lo amo, yo amo a ese niño, ese niño…-

-¿Quién?- Cuestione enojada.

-Ta- Talon- Con mi espada me acerque a ella, ardía de ira.

-Nunca tendrás su amor- Dije y le corté la cabeza de un impulso, su asquerosa sangre cubrió mi rostro.

-Eso es, lo hiciste bien niña…- Cuando voltee estaba la misma mujer que es asistente del señor Drácula. -Ven a mí, solo quiero beber tu sangre, es dulce…- Empezó a tomar una forma aterradora e irreconocible y sin previo aviso me ataco.

Desperté con un terrible dolor en el cuello y sintiendo un peso inhumano encima mío, mi pecho se movía solo, me observo con sus grandes ojos y mostro sus fauces, parecía hambriento, acerco su hocico al punto de mi dolor y olfateo. De a poco su mano, que se encontraba en mi hombro volvía a ser humana, junto con su rostro y lo reconocí, no quitaba la mirada de deseo, yo estaba entre caer desmayada o permanecer quieta como una idiota.

-Te han mordido- dijo al fin, solo observe el techo mareada, paso su lengua en mi herida y me observo a los ojos -eres mía Kayle- me dijo y sostuvo mi rostro.

-Yo, la vi…-

-¿A quién?-

-A quien mataron que era importante para ti…- Dije con angustia -y a su líder…-

-Ella sabía muchas cosas que me eran útiles, no era nada para mí-

-En mi sueño yo la mataba porque me superaba el hecho de saber que ella te amaba…- me ruborice y el beso mis labios.

-Eso es lo que ella hace, te manipula en todo sentido… Lo estaba haciendo mientras intentaba matarte, si no llegaba a tiempo no sé qué habría sucedido…-

-¿Era ella verdad?- El asintió.

-Creo que ya es tiempo de que conozcas a alguien…- Me sorprendió.

-¿A quién?- Cuestione.

-A mi hermano…- Eso no me lo esperaba, se trataba de alguien muy importante, que ha vivido el mismo tiempo que el…

-Se trata de…- No termine porque el asintió.

-Alucard-

* * *

 **Lamento la tardanza, y tengo la fundamentación, el capítulo lo tenía escrito, pero no me dio el tiempo de cerrar el final, y lo había guardado y no recordaba en donde, la cosa es que estaba en mi pen y ahora si lo público. Además de que me puse a actualizar "La carcajada del Payaso" que hacía tiempo que estaba estancado.**

 **Ya queda poco de estos capítulos, y me gustaría saber cuál es su opinión respecto a esto, y más adelante sabrán la importancia de estos personajes.**

 **El hecho de que incluya a Alucard tiene un motivo, y es que me encontraba mirando la serie de Castlevania y aparecía y dije, "no lo puedo dejar pasar xD" y como ya había hablado de que Talon ha sido criado por Drácula me pareció buena idea que interactúe con su "hermano" en teoría xD.**

 **Lo más probable es que más adelante cuente la historia de Ava y Slaven que son dos personajes misteriosos hasta el momento, y explicaría como inicia en realidad todo.**

 **En el otro capítulo contare mejor la historia de Talon, sus orígenes y como sobrevivió a lo largo de los años.**

 **Desde ya agradezco sus comentarios y gracias por su apoyo, todo esto es para ustedes :D**

 **anaiza18: Hola! Qué bueno que pudiste leer el capítulo y te agradezco que te tomes tu tiempo de leerlo. Si al fin demostraron que se quieren xD**


	25. El inmortal príncipe Ishida

**Cartas a Ava:** " _El inmortal príncipe Ishida."_

Me observaba con los ojos amarillos, su sonrisa era la clara imagen de que estaba hambriento, pero, ¿de qué? Paso su nariz por todo mi cuello, producía gemidos a medida que bajaba hasta la herida, con su lengua saboreo la sangre que se desprendía.

-Eres mía Kayle- Volvió a decir y beso mis labios de una forma tan amorosa y llena de pasión, como si se tratara de un hechizo cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar por lo que hacía, con sus manos sostuvo mi nuca y jugo con mis hebras doradas. De a poco introducía su lengua con lentitud, su mano descendió hasta el camisón blanco, su mano era muy cálida, a medida que se movía comenzaba a sentirme diferente, mi cuerpo se separaba de mi mente, sentía calor, como si ardiera, a mi lado había fuego, si se trataba del infierno estaría en problemas, creía morir cuando todo se apagó y la luna llena se pintó en el cielo, murmurando pena y delirio, fue en ese instante cuando la manada comenzó a aullar y ante mis ojos apareció un lobo de piel azabache, grandes fauces y hermosos ojos color azul, toda esa visión se transformó en un laberinto de piedra, camine en la infinidad hasta que me encontré con una capa roja, cuando volteo vi a la dueña de la misma, me sonrió victoriosa.

-HIkari- Grite pero no me escucho, porque se hizo cenizas en solo un respiro. Todo se volvió oscuro de nuevo, cuando recordé estaba en una habitación, habían dos personas en una cama, ambos eran rubios, se escuchaban gritos de piedad.

-Te lo ruego Takeru, yo no lo hice, ¿por qué no me crees?- Me acerque para ver bien el rostro del joven, su mirada era placentera, sus manos rodeaban el cuello de la chica.

-Te dije que esperaras, pero tenías que adelantarte, intentaste matarla a ella, sabes que no la puedes tocar, lo sabias y aun así lo intentaste-

-Estoy celosa, no tiene nada de especial y te van a obligar a casarte con ella, apenas pronuncia bien las palabras-

-Algún día crecerá-

-No importa, creí que nos amábamos-

-Yo creía lo mismo, pero no podemos estar en contra de nuestras familias, fue un grave error tuyo Catherine, debo matarte- Menciono.

-No, por favor, te puedo compensar- Pero ya era tarde de un solo golpe quito el corazón de la joven, yo estaba aterrada, todo se volvió oscuro y cuando desperté estaban los Ishida en una sala hablando con los Kuran.

-Simplemente no tolerare lo que han hecho, era mi hija- Menciono el hombre alto.

-Estamos avergonzados, de alguna manera les vamos a pagar- Se retiraron y observo a la mujer que estaba con el señor Drácula, bebía vino, parecía muy enojada.

-Van a morir todos los Ishida y la mocosa Yagami, no lo dejaremos pasar, mato a mi hija ese maldito-

-Por supuesto que si mi reina- Beso la mano de la mujer -todos los relacionados a los Ishida tendrán el mismo destino- De a poco sentí una hermosa calidez, mis ojos estaban cerrados, mi cuerpo realizaba movimientos cortos, apenas pude ver una silueta de una mujer llorando, y abrazando algo, de a poco comienzo a llorar y no recuerdo nada más.

-Debemos salvarlo…- Menciono una voz muy familiar para mí.

-No parece un Ishida- era una voz femenina.

-Ava, mataron a su madre, no tenemos como alimentarlo, creo que lo mejor es que lo crie otra familia…-

-Vlad Tepes no va a querer criar a un licántropo, Slaven sé que es familiar tuyo pero no lo hará-

-Bueno entonces entrégaselo a sus enemigos-

-De acuerdo- Vuelvo al sueño, cuando observo bien hay un niño rubio observándome.

-Mamá, Talon de vuelta se transformó…- Se quejaba.

-Todavía no lo controla, tienes que dejarlo, ayúdame a bañarlo- Ahora lo comprendía, el niño rubio era Alucard hijo de Vlad, y la otra mujer era Mina la esposa de Vlad.

-Perdón hermano-

-Descuida, te ayudare a que controles esto- Sonrió.

Pasa el tiempo y solo veo cómo avanza la historia pero no puedo reconocer a Talon en ninguna parte, ¿qué diablos sucedía?

Ahora me encuentro sentada frente a una chimenea, observo el fuego, cuando aparece una mujer, la reconozco al instante, era ella, junto con otra jovencita con quien he soñado con anterioridad. La chica de cabello moreno se sienta a mi lado, parecía sonrojada y algo tímida lo que me causo repugnancia.

-No deberías confiar tanto en ella-

-¿Perdón joven?- Cuestiono con aire de inocencia.

-Ella no es la persona que demuestra ser, cuando lo desee te va a matar y va a saborear tu sangre, no sin antes seguro pedirte que seas su esclava sexual- Menciono.

-No le voy a permitir que diga esas cosas de mi reina, ella no haría esas locuras-

-Debes creerme- Respondió –no sabes lo que le ha hecho a mis padres, a alguien como tu haría cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera-

-Por favor mi lord, yo solo sirvo a ella como dama de compañía, pero usted sea sincero conmigo si lo que desea-

-No deseo nada de usted, lo único que me importa es si usted tiene la información que desearía obtener-

Veo todo negro, acompañado con un aullido de un lobo, cuando abro nuevamente los ojos me encuentro en una habitación.

-Joven, sé que le he ocultado muchas cosas, solo quería que usted supiera que mi lady lo que quiere es acabar con su familia, ahora es usted su nueva presa por lo que la oí hablar…-

-Ya me parecía-

-Joven, debe escapar por su bien, yo estaba asustada por ello no pude decírselo antes-

-Solo no la puedo enfrentar-

-Ten cuidado- Observe la luna llena y cierro los ojos.

-Por favor joven, usted… Yo creí que usted…- Estaba llorando.

-Solo te estaba ayudando, malinterpretaste las cosas, ¿pensaste que estaba enamorado de ti? Cuando lo único que hice fue darte una advertencia… Estas muy mal de la cabeza-

-Lo he escuchado hablar de alguien, una chica rubia, ¿es cierto que la quiere a ella?-

-No se trata de que si la quiero o no, se trata de mi destino-

-Por favor-

-No te acerques a mí, no te puedo compensar por darme información de mi familia, solo complicas las cosas-

Todo se vuelve oscuro, cuando abro nuevamente los ojos me encuentro en el castillo enfrentándome a la mujer de grandes colmillos, pero fracaso y me tiro por la ventana, caigo de una gran altura y me escondo en el bosque, perduro por muchos años sin ver a las personas.

-Hasta que al fin te encontramos- Se trataba de Ava y Slaven que intentaban ayudarme.

-Mocoso, mira como estas- Dice Ava.

-Estoy cansado de todo esto, dime de una vez, ¿cuándo podre ser libre al fin?-

-Falta mucho tiempo, escucha sé que no es tu culpa que seas parte de una familia como los Ishida, pero debes tener paciencia, si te perdemos le estas asegurando la victoria a ellos, no debes morir como sucedió con Takeru, para que Cornelia deje de existir falta mucho, pero te lo he dicho muchas veces no puedes matarla, solo va a existir una persona que pueda hacerlo, no es un Yagami ni un Ishida pero tiene la fuerza para terminar con la maldad de una de sus líderes. Del líder mayor solo se puede hacer cargo quien inicio con esta guerra… ¿Por qué te cuesta comprender eso?-

-Porque ya no lo soporto, gran parte de esa golfa vive en mí, lo que deseo hacer es matarla-

-Talon-

-No me des ordenes…- Parecía enojado que, al darme cuenta observaba desde lo lejos como tomaba forma de lobo y casi ataca a Ava, se salvó de milagro porque quien tuvo reflejos rápidos fue Slaven.

-¿Cómo hizo para transformarse?- Cuestiono la pobre de Ava muy asustada y confundida.

-Debe ser por lo que menciono, si Cornelia lo obligo a beber su sangre, su cuerpo lo intenta rechazar a su vez desea beber y sentir la carne humana, recuerda que los lobos no atacan a los humanos a menos que se sientan vulnerables…- Acoto Slaven.

-Eso es un gran problema, ¿ahora qué haremos?-

-Ava… Solo es un niño, está asustado, debes dejarlo, estas poniendo mucha responsabilidad en él y no tiene la culpa de lo que haya hecho su familia, pero Cornelia no comprende aquello, lo mejor que se puede hacer es esconderlo de ella, hasta que nazca la descendiente de los cazadores para que por lo menos mate a la reina y se corte las descendencia…-

-No creo que acabemos con todos ellos…-

-Eso será decisión de Talon si va a vengarse de lo que hicieron con sus familias-

-Tienes razón…-

Cerré los ojos y me transportaba a un nuevo lugar, lo conocía a la perfección, observaba el árbol, y uno de los lobos se acercaba a mí, era Helios, acaricio su oreja y le sonrió.

-Gracias amigo- Respondo, pero sé que esa no es mi voz. –Ven vamos a buscar algo para que comas, debes morir de hambre, aunque yo estoy igual- Nos alejamos, en lo profundo del bosque, hasta que algo me llama la atención, sentía animales cercanos, pero no los del campo, eran cabras…

Llevaba tiempo en que no saboreaba la rica carne de una cabra, por mis instintos se me hizo agua la boca, nos adentramos más y más hasta encontrar una casa, no la había visto nunca, porque justo ahora tenía que reconocerla… Me cuestionaba, todavía no se ocultaba el sol, y di vueltas en círculos, para observar mejor, el corral no quedaba muy lejos, pero debía ser precavido para ingresar y robarme mi cena, me senté cercano a aquella cabaña, esperando a que la noche se acercara para infiltrarme, mi amigo estaba conmigo.

-Esperemos unas horas más, esta vez comeremos bien…- le sonreí, las luces aún permanecían encendidas, y escuche que un bebé lloraba, seguro era una familia de campesinos los que vivían allí, pensé.

Deje de sentir movimiento al cabo de dos horas de espera, era el momento, me levante del césped húmedo y camine con lentitud, le hice señas al albino que me esperara, continue el paso procurando no hacer ruido, cuando llegaba a mi meta, abro la puerta del establo, con cautela me acerco hasta los animales para buscar el más joven de todos ellos, sin darme cuenta piso mal despertándolos a todos, debía salir.

Corrí y alcance a esconderme detrás de una gran montaña de heno, empezaba a respirar con dificultad, mi corazón se aceleraba.

-Cornelia- Dije en voz baja, estaba cerca, o algún súbdito de ella, sin darme cuenta, el blanco estaba aullando, a punto de atacar a una silueta.

-¿Qué quiere?- Se escuchó una voz femenina, me acerco para ver bien, ¿era yo? Recordaba aquella noche, tenía 14 años cuando pasó.

Me desperté al escuchar el ruido del corral, y cuando salí para comprobar que no sucedía nada me encontré con un vampiro.

-Ahora comprendo que me trajo hasta aquí, una hermosa jovencita, muy rica…- Hablo el vampiro, si era uno de los súbditos de Cornelia…

Recordaba que ese vampiro intento raptarme, pero no supe nada mas donde me golpeé y me quede dormida, solo lo observaba, cuando observo las manos masculinas que comienzan a tomar forma de garra, y se tornan en tono azabache.

Voy corriendo en dirección a mi oponente, quedando encima de él, lo superaba en fuerza y altura, de un mordisco a la altura del pecho lo dejo sin vida, debía deshacerme de su cadáver, pero antes tenía que llevar a aquella joven devuelta a su cama, la cargo y comienzo a sentir sed, se veía más sabrosa que la cabra que quería robar, estaba a punto de morderla cuando el albino gruño.

Ingrese por mi antigua casa y me deposite en mi cama cómoda, sentí mucha nostalgia al verla nuevamente, tenía muchos recuerdos.

Salgo sigilosamente y cargo el cadáver, nos marchamos junto con mi amigo hasta donde se encontraba mi refugio, me puse ropa y me encargue del súbdito de Cornelia.

Abrí gran parte de su cuerpo para llenarlo de rocas, lo lleve hasta el lago más cercano y lo arroje en el agua, simplemente todavía sigo con esa sed imparable…

El alba se adueñaba de mi ventana, había despertado mucho antes, observe que Talon aun dormía en mi pecho desnudo, algo decía.

-Maldita Cornelia…- Repetía, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ¿en realidad estuve en su sueño? Por qué ahora me siento diferente, escucho a mi nana levantarse, a unas cuantas habitaciones lejos de mí. Volví al castaño que me abrazaba _"no sabía lo mucho que sufrías… Ahora lo comprendo…"_

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, perdón por la demora, había perdido la inspiración. Quedan pocos capítulos y ya se termina esta parte.**

 **Nuevamente pido disculpas por la tardanza, y nos leemos pronto o en otro de mis fic's :D**


	26. Drácula

**Cartas a Ava:** **"** _Drácula."_

 _Querida Ava:_

Me levante sin hacer ruido, me coloque una bata y fui al cuarto de baño, me quite mis ropas para observarme frente al espejo, me sentía tan diferente.

Solo me encontré con las cicatrices de siempre, las marcas de los colmillos en mi cuello, y las que había dejado Talon las primeras veces que nos conocimos. El resto estaba intacto, analice mi dentadura, normal.

Moje mi rostro en el agua, y proseguí a regresar a mi habitación para cambiarme, me sorprendió al ver que Talon aun dormía, yo continúe con lo mío.

Terminaba de colocarme la ropa interior, cuando me besa el cuello y corre mi cabello a un costado.

-Te noto algo extraña- Con lentitud pasaba su lengua, provocándome un escalofrió, sus colmillos rozaban mi piel, alguien amaneció con hambre… -Perdón llevo dos días sin cazar…- Se alejó de mí.

-Puedes ir si lo deseas, creo que ahora no corremos peligro-

-Gracias Kayle- Acaricio mi mejilla –Si esa maldita sigue atacándote creo que seré yo quien te termine devorando- Bajo la mirada.

-Llevas aproximadamente cinco años intentándolo, ¿qué te detiene hacerlo?-

-No lo sé, posiblemente es Ava quien me dio algo para que no lo hiciera-

-¿Eres más animal que humano verdad?- Cuestione con un poco de nerviosismo.

-No te voy a mentir, pero es la verdad, me guio más por instinto que por la razón…-

-La noche que quisiste robar una cabra no te guio su carne hasta ella, fui yo ¿cierto?-

-Solo recuerdo una esencia dulce…-

-Cuando desperté en la mañana tuve mi primer sangrado- hice una pausa –mi nana me dijo esa noche que me acostara temprano porque si no atraería a los demonios…-

-Según los que me criaron decían que cuando era muy pequeño, solía transformarse así como así, o cuando me ponía en alerta comenzaba a cambiar partes de mi cuerpo, principalmente las garras, las orejas y la cola…- Solo lo observe, pensaba si realmente él había nacido con ello y no fue producto de lo que le hizo Cornelia. –Termina de vestirte, primero iré a cazar, luego iremos a ver a Alucard, tiene que darte consejos- Apoyo su mano en mi cabeza, asentí.

Luego de desayunar me pidió que lo acompañara a lo profundo del bosque, como era de esperarse se transformó en lobo para correr con mayor facilidad, yo me quede esperándolo en una roca al lado de Winter, quien me cuidaba la espalda.

Al tiempo que se había marchado, regreso con un venado, que cargaba en sus fauces, sentí algo de pena por el animal, pero más me sorprendió al ver como saciaba su hambre, el resto de la manada volvió cuando él había finalizado de devorarse solo al venado.

Me observo y se acercó con precaución hasta donde me encontraba, con sus ojos profundos no que quito la mirada de encima, a pesar de que se encontraba en su posición a cuatro patas se veía alto, tanto como yo, no me imaginaba cuando optaba por su posición erguida.

Apoye mi rostro sobre el de él, y acaricie sus orejas con cariño, era la primera vez que sentía su peludo pelaje azabache, era muy suave.

-Te quiero- Solté, pero no esperaba que me comprendiera, me aleje unos centímetros para observar su grandeza, me costaba creer que me había atrevido a enfrentarme a él, si alguno de mis sobrinos lo veía en este momento dirían que soy muy valiente, pero por un motivo era cazadora…

Que irónico, siendo cazadora, me enamore de alguien parecido, aunque no tenía la maldad de los vampiros, su instinto a veces no lo dejaba actuar de la misma manera, era tan injusto para él…

No quería que regresara a su fase humana todavía, admiraba su porte, a simple vista era un lobo ordinario, pero al ver cada detalle se podía apreciar la musculatura de sus brazos, las garras que aun mantenían una forma humanoide, sus patas traseras parecían ser agiles, a su vez fuertes, sus ojos eran grandes y profundos, de grandes pupilas y resaltadas con un avellana brillante, su gran hocico era largo y elegante demostrando unos filosos colmillos. Sus orejas eran puntiagudas, las cuales movía de acuerdo a sus reflejos.

Parecía que se percató que lo observaba con atención, se paró en dos patas, dejándome diminuta ante su presencia y movió la cabeza buscando comprender lo que sucedía, sentí ternura, no demostraba maldad alguna, más bien inocencia…

Posó su garra en mi rostro, y abrió grande su boca, mostrando la gran lengua larga, salivando, con lentitud se acercaba a mí, con la intención de darme un mordisco, sin miedo cerré los ojos y acaricie su peluda garra, cuando abrí nuevamente me encontré con el rostro de Talon sonriendo.

-Vamos, antes de que se nos haga tarde-

-Si- Respondí y le entregue su ropa –¿cómo te sientes?- Cuestione, mientras él se colocaba sus pantalones.

-Mejor, aunque la próxima podría cobrarte por la guardia nocturna…- Me guiño un ojo.

-Le diré a mi nana que te haga el mejor cordero de toda Rumania- Le sonreí.

-No era lo que esperaba, pero suena bien-

-¿Entonces que esperabas?- Cuestione y me miro por unos minutos.

-Nada, solo que siento que últimamente has producido mucho estrógeno, y cuando eso sucede, mis instintos, bueno todo lobo lo siente y es el momento de apareamiento- Trague saliva.

-Entonces…- No me dejo terminar.

-Mejor olvida lo que dije- Se colocó la camisa y en el riachuelo se enjuago la cara, tomo la capa y se la coloco para abrigarse del frio.

Habremos caminado más de una hora, realmente sabia donde se encontraba su hermano, me cuestionaba, llevábamos tiempo en la nieve, no sentía frio pero si mi falda comenzaba a humedecerse. Se detuvo de repente, y comenzó a silbar, no entendía para que lo hacía.

-Ya se aparecerá- Dijo Apoyando su espalda en un árbol.

-Tiempo sin verte bestia- Del mismo árbol donde estaba Talon bajo un hombre de cabello rubio y largo.

-Alucard…- Dijo el castaño –Ella es Kayle- menciono con indiferencia, el rubio se acercó hasta mí y me observo de pies a cabeza.

-Mmm, delgada, rubia y muy bonita- Acerco su nariz hasta mi cabello –con que una Constantine, me imagino que tu padre estaría orgulloso, te pareces mucho a tu abuela a decir verdad- Menciono.

-¿Usted conoció a mi abuela?- Pregunte.

-Sí, una gran espía… Muy hermosa por cierto… Bien, ¿por qué querías que hable con ella?- Cuestiono.

-Necesita una armadura, y lo esencial para matar a Cornelia…-

-Bien, escucha, he intentado matar a Cornelia por siglos, pero es muy astuta, además la única arma que es capaz de asesinarla ninguno de los dos la puede manipular… Es plata, y ambos somos débiles a ella…- Trepo el árbol y bajo un baúl con el –esto era de tu abuela- me lo entrego, al abrirlo me encontré con una daga, con una forma extraña, todo el mango de ella estaba adornado por el dragón rojo y a su vez el ojo poseía una piedra brillante. -Es lo único que le ha hecho daño…- Acoto.

-Se parece mucho a mi espada- Afirme.

-Tu familia siempre forjo armas similares a lo largo de sus generaciones, no me sorprende que tu padre haya diseñado una para la protección de su hija-

-En eso no se equivoca- Respondí.

-Cuanta amabilidad- Sonrió –Lo otro también es tuyo, espero que te sirva… Y ya debo regresar, no puedo salir en el día con el sol…-

-No hay nada de sol…- Esta vez hablo Talon.

-No hablaba contigo, llevamos años sin vernos y aunque sea esperaba una buena bienvenida- Sonrió mostrando sus grandes colmillos.

-Te la traje, solo que no te percataste, Kay…- Menciono, de mi morral saque el frasco que me había dado Talon antes de que saliéramos de casa, estaba lleno de sangre.

-Qué considerado, no quisiera preguntar cómo lo conseguiste…-

-Descuida, virgen como te gusta…-

-Con mayor razón me marcho, debo proteger el castillo…-

-Solo quiero hacerle una pregunta antes de que se marche… ¿Por qué Cornelia tiene tanto poder en el castillo?-

-Eso es porque ella tiene un importante asunto negociable con mi familia, por años ha buscado formar alianza y una descendencia. Te diré un secreto los vampiros puros se están extinguiendo, y solo se puede mantener si los puros se casan con otros puros y nacen hijos puros. El resto de los súbditos de Cornelia son humanos que fueron transformados en vampiros. Yo en mi caso no llego a ser puro porque mi madre era humana, soy un noble…- Respondió –es más sencillo si se trata de aquellos- señalo a Talon –no necesita de que ambos padres sean los licántropos, con que uno lo sea se mantiene la descendencia-

-Ya comprendo- Respondí.

-Bien, debo irme, espero haber sido de ayuda- Se retiró como por arte de magia.

-Con que él es…- Dije.

-Debe permanecer en lo más bajo del castillo, nadie conoce su paradero, excepto algunos…-

-Entonces, ¿es cierta la leyenda?-

-Si…- Comenzó a caminar, cargue el baúl y lo seguí.

En la noche le pedí que se quedara a cenar, y acepto no muy de acuerdo, parecía querer marcharse cuando transcurrió la media noche.

-No es necesario que te marches, puedes quedarte…- Dije.

-No quiero molestarlos- Sonrió, lo abrace, me acompaño hasta mi habitación y me beso en la frente, -mañana vendré, aunque si hay alguien que quiere estar contigo…- Señalo a Helios que me observaba.

-Bien quédate- se acostó al lado de Winter, mientras Talon se marchaba, me quede profundamente dormida.

-Kayle- Decía una voz lejana, no la reconocía, observaba en mi mente la luna, una cabaña, una manada de lobos, una capucha escarlata.

-¡Kayle!- un grito hizo que abriera los ojos, era ella… Hikari –ellos te necesitan, debes ayudar a tus sobrinos, no te quedes mirándome ve ahora mismo-

Abrí los ojos, apenas estaba amaneciendo, Winter estaba inquieto mirando por la ventana y Helios estaba arriba en mi cama con la mirada preocupada.

Tenía el corazón acelerado…

* * *

 **Bueno fin del capítulo, con final abierto (soy mala xD)**

 **Esta vez no me tarde tanto en actualizar, he batido un record! :D**

 **Quería ir cerrando ideas para que se entienda lo que sucede en la actualidad, ya se acerca el desenlace.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia y nuevamente pido disculpas por haberme perdido tanto.**

 **anaiza18: como siempre gracias por dejarme tu comentario y opinión y mil disculpas por tardar, ahora no pero antes si xD. Jaja Saludos :D**


	27. Requiem

**Cartas a Ava:** " _Requiem"._

 _Querida Ava:_

Hikari me había hablado, me advirtió de algo grave, el gruñido de ambos caninos hizo que reaccionara, me coloque la bata y me acerque hasta la ventana, había un hombre que se ocultaba con una capa, cada vez caía mas nieve.

Baje lo más rápido posible, Zilean se acercó a la puerta para atender, yo estaba muy cerca de la conversación.

-¿Con la señorita Kayle?- Cuestiono.

-Aquí estoy…- Respondí, permití que aquel extraño ingresara, descubrió su rostro, lo reconocí al instante, se trataba de nuestro abogado.

-Señorita Constantine… Tiempo sin verla-

-Señor Luca… Lo mismo digo- Eran malas noticias, retiro el sombrero que llevaba en su cabeza.

-Lamento darle esta mala noticia… Pero, su hermana falleció, la envenenaron…- Apreté con fuerza la manga de mi bata –también al esposo de ella…-

-¿Qué hay de los niños?- Cuestioné.

-Ellos están bien, por el momento están descansando, en la noche estarán aquí…- Me regreso el aliento, por un momento sentí tranquilidad al saber que ellos estaban bien.

Mi hermana me había dejado, y ahora que haría… Me cuestionaba, que pasaría con los pequeños, todavía no era mayor de edad para hacerme cargo de ellos, fue tan repentino esto.

Ahora la incógnita, ¿quién lo había hecho? Cornelia no se arriesgaría a evidenciar su presencia, no existía otra persona de la que sospechara.

Me acosté en mi cama, solo observaba el techo, abrí levemente mis labios, sentía un gran nudo en la garganta, se sentía igual de la vez que perdí a mi mejor amigo… Con mis padres no tuve el mismo gusto amargo, porque era muy pequeña para darme cuenta de la situación, pero ahora lo sentía y me dolía demasiado.

Contuve la respiración, y luego exhale todo lo que había guardado, para ponerme de pie y cambiarme de ropa, debía hacer algo, iba a haber justicia, eso era seguro.

El señor Luca se iba a quedar todo el día hasta que regresaran los niños, por ese motivo no podría salir de casa, permanecí observando la ventana, hasta que me llamaron por el desayuno.

Por lo que resto de la mañana permanecí encerrada en mi habitación, no quería hablar con nadie y escuchar sus palabras a modo de consuelo, no lo necesitaba, lo único que deseaba era que mi hermana estuviera conmigo, algo imposible…

-¿Por qué?- Cuestione, note como Helios estaba dando vueltas por las 4 paredes, debía dejar que regresara con la manada, después de todo no era una mascota…

Winter ladraba a la ventana, me levante por impulso a ver que buscaba, llevaba al menos 5 minutos sin moverse de allí.

-¿Qué te sucede?- Ahogue un grito, Talon estaba en la ventana.

-¿Por qué no tocas la puerta?- Cuestione.

-Déjame entrar- Bajo hasta mi dirección con facilidad. –Me preocupe porque no fuiste a buscarme como es tu costumbre, y cuando llegue aquí sentí a alguien desconocido, su perfume es asqueroso, ¿es anciano de casualidad?-

-Si lo es…- Me di la vuelta.

-¿Qué pasa Kay?- Cuestiono.

-¿A ti no te dijeron nada?- Negó –es mi hermana…- hice una pausa –la…- sentía dolor y rencor –envenenaron…- sostuvo mi cabeza con delicadeza hasta estar cerca, lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas, solté todo lo que tenía ahogado.

Permanecí por un tiempo prolongado de la misma manera sin cesar mi llanto, pero él no dijo ninguna palabra, a su vez su respiración parecía demostrar que también sufría, pero, ¿por qué? ¿También lloraba?

-¿Y los niños?-

-Están bien, pero hay un problema…- Levante la mirada –no puedo hacerme cargo de ellos hasta que sea mayor de edad… ¿Qué puedo hacer? No tenemos familiares vivos que puedan ser sus tutores legales… Ellos- Me abrazo con más fuerza.

-Confía en mi…- Me aferre a su pecho –solo espera un poco- sonrió. –Debo irme, más tarde regreso-

-¿Y los lobos?- Cuestione.

-Cazando en el bosque, vine solo, Helios quédate…- Le pidió al lobo blanco. –¿En qué momento regresaran los niños?-

-En la noche- Respondí.

-Es tiempo suficiente-

-Todavía no comprendo que tramas Ishida- Me sentía nerviosa, además de sedienta.

-Dije que confiaras en mí, debo ir a cazar, lamento no poder quedarme- se marchó por donde vino, últimamente actuaba muy extraño, antes no parecía necesitar de la cacería para vivir. Después de la noche en que Cornelia me ataco, el demostraba un gran apetito, incluso sus ojos parecían cansados, me preocupaba mucho, temía que le hubiesen hecho algo.

Busque al señor Luca por todas partes pero no lo encontré, solo vi a mi nana que pasaba cerca intentando ocultar las lágrimas.

-Mamá-Lulu…- Dije.

-¿Qué pasa hija?- Pregunto con la voz quebrada.

-¿No viste al señor Luca?-

-Fue a buscar un alojo-

-No había problema en que se quedara-

-Sabes cómo son los ancianos- Me abrazo y le correspondí –mi niña me dejo…- Comencé a llorar –tu no me dejes-

-Nunca- Sonreí, debía permanecer con vida el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que ayudara a Talon con su maldición…

Sentí que había alguien en la puerta, por lo que me acerque para abrirla, me encontré con mis amigos, que parecían comprender la situación.

-Kayle, este lugar no es un criadero…- Dijo de mal humor.

-Perdón, no pude evitar que me siguieran… Parece que están preocupados por ti…- Hablo Talon, de solo mirarlo de pies a cabeza me costaba reconocerlo.

-¿Jovencito que hace con animales como estos? Perdone que esta niña no se vista como deberían vestirse las doncellas…- Yo no sabía si reír o llorar, más bien deseaba reír pero por respeto a mi nana no lo hice.

-Nana… ¿Te acuerdas de Talon?- Cuestione.

-¡Si el bárbaro!- Afirmo.

-Digamos que es el…- Dije con un suspiro.

-¿Qué?- Cuestiono, parecía que se iba a caer –parece un príncipe, pero si el otro día era un cavernícola, sin modales…- El pareció estar nervioso.

-Le va a costar creerlo pero en realidad si soy de la realeza… Solo que bueno… Por algunas consecuencias no puedo parecer de la misma…-

-¿Kayle por qué no mencionaste eso?- Ahora me regañaba a mí.

-Porque no me lo creías… Él es…- Pero me interrumpieron, se trataba del señor Luca.

-Señorita Constantin, no esperaba este tipo de visita…-

-Señor Luca- tampoco pude seguir.

-No sabía que tenía amistad con los Ishida, reconocería aquel sello en cualquier lugar-

-Es una larga historia- Dije sonrojada.

-Pues debía haber comenzado por allí, señor Ishida recibí su carta-

-¿Carta?- Cuestionamos al unísono con mi nana.

-La noticia de los pequeños le llego al corazón al joven Ishida y por ese motivo me envió una petición para que él sea el tutor legal de los niños hasta que la señorita Constantin cumpla la mayoría de edad, ya que no hay familiares vivos por parte de ella… Ya no existen personas de gran corazón… Mas siendo tan jóvenes…- Estaba por soltar una carcajada, si el señor Luca supiera que hasta era mayor que el mismo… -Por lo tanto necesitaba que firme los papeles, y a usted señorita…- Me observo de pies a cabeza –no rechace a alguien de la realeza… No siempre hay este tipo de oportunidades…- Se retiró hasta donde mi nana los guio para que hablaran con tranquilidad.

-Su amigo siempre me sorprende- les dije a los lobos y permití que ingresaran cerca de la chimenea, como era de esperarse Helios y Winter se les unieron durmiendo juntos.

-Mocosa, esta no te la dejo pasar- Mi nana se acercó para tirar de mi oreja.

Luego de que terminaran de firmar los papeles, el señor Luca se marchó, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de los lobos, Talon tomo asiento a mi lado, mientras mi nana cocía algo que no me quería decir.

-Podrías participar en una ópera…- Dije con sarcasmo.

-Tenía que ser más creíble, además te quite un peso de encima- Sonrió.

-Sí, te lo agradezco- Nuestras miradas chocaron y permanecimos así unos minutos, la tos forzada de mi nana nos sacó del momento.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿desea algo? Iba a preparar chocolate- Hablo Nami nerviosa.

-Sí, muchas gracias-

-Yo también deseo una taza- solicito Talon.

-Enseguida se la traigo- Estaba sonrojada.

Al tiempo regreso con una bandeja, deguste del sabor dulce que se encontraba en la taza, estaba muy rico, lo había dejado fundirse a fuego lento.

Escuchaba como mi nana decía lo impresionada que estaba por el cambio de Talon, yo no sentía exactamente lo mismo, al contrario, me gustaba más su forma de ser salvaje, sus prendas sencillas, no parecía ser los hombres miedosos de la burguesía del , el como bien lo había dicho mi nana parecía un bárbaro, y de esa forma me impacto.

-Tía- La voz de Demian me quito de mis pensamientos, espera ¿era Demian? Corrió hacia mí para abrazarme, el cual correspondí con todo el cariño del mundo, comencé a llorar de saber que se encontraban bien. Sus hermanitos lo imitaron y pronto los abrazaba a los tres en mis brazos, apenas podía contenerme, me sentía feliz de que estén vivos.

-Los amo- Dije con la voz quebrada.

-Tía, te extrañamos- Hablo Dan.

-Yo a ustedes-

La noche se había acercado, luego de la cena me quede frente a la chimenea en compañía de mis amigos peludos, estaba tan perdida observando las llamas, como si ellas me hablaran que perdí la noción del tiempo.

-¿Todavía no abres ese cofre?- Cuestiono la voz familiar y gruesa.

-No, solo observaba el fuego, creo que alguien se quiere comunicar conmigo…-

-Eres muy buena mensajera, no solo los trasmites, sino que también los recibes,¿ lo sabias?- Sonrió.

-Sí, mi hermana solía practicar con el fuego, siempre me asustaba… En realidad cualquier ritual de magia me causaba escalofríos…-

-Porque eres diferente… Conocí muchas brujas en mi vida, y tú eres la única que al ser descendiente de una no quiso iniciar como tal…-

-Creo que tengo un gran problema conmigo misma, pero no me veo de esa forma, teniendo hijos como mis sobrinos, no soy capaz de darles una vida tan miserable…- Hice una pausa –en realidad si mal no recuerdo las palabras de mi mamá decían que yo iba a ser la oveja negra de la familia… No se equivocaba- Quedo todo en silencio –Hikari me hablo, advirtiéndome de lo que iba a suceder, siempre alguien se me presentaba cada vez que alguien fallecía… Según mi nana es porque estoy maldita por haberle cortado la barba a un enano, pero… No creo que se refiera a esto… Darío y Dragos tienen marcas notorias, por los problemas que tuvo mi hermana en el embarazo, creí que no sería problema pero puedo notar que no los tratan como a Demian o Dan, los consideran engendros del demonio y eso es doloroso…- Me abrazo con cariño. –Yo no deseo ese tipo de vida, y menos la que te toco a ti…-

-Kay… Abre el baúl- No movió sus brazos. Tome del pequeño objeto que me había entregado Alucard, y me encontré con una bolsa de lienzo, la cual al abrir su contenido me encontré con una especie de vestimenta más cómoda que las que utilizaba. –Era de tu abuela si mal no lo recuerdo-

-Es hermosa- Dije con alegría, los colores eran en tonos rojos e incluso tenía una máscara que parecía ser una réplica de un casco de caballero, contaba con una hombrera que poseía el sello de mi familia, y su cinturón estaba preparado para guardar varios elementos que me serian útiles, además de tener dos espacios, uno donde podría llevar mi espada y el otro la daga que me obsequiaron. –Solo que falta algo…-

-¿Qué?- Cuestiono sin comprender.

-Necesito un lobo…- Pareció sonrojar, beso con ternura mi mejilla.

-Debes descansar, mañana traerán los cuerpos… Merecen un funeral digno… Lo haremos en el bosque…-

-Gracias- Sonreí, y el solo me observo con la mirada fría, pero encantadora. –Todavía siento que algo te preocupa- Suspire.

-Solo estoy hambriento- Si no lo conociera, temblaría pero era más que esperarse que él era el rey del sarcasmo.

-Últimamente piensas mucho en comer- Respondí.

-Algo- Comenzó a besarme –la noche es larga y fría, llevo tiempo que no recordaba lo que eran los lujos, me traes lindos recuerdos- sostuvo mi cabello y me inclino con delicadeza sobre la alfombra –sabes más de mí, de lo que se de ti, eso me pone de mal humor-

-¿Ya tuviste tu primera víctima?- Cuestione, pero negó.

-¿Deseas serlo?- Sonrió de una forma adorable.

-Si eso te calma, sé que los lobos no atacan a los humanos a menos que se sientan amenazados… Pero además hay algo de vampirismo en ti, ¿verdad?-

-No lo puedo negar lo último, con respecto a lo primero, si me siento amenazado, solo porque sé que eres la única que podría matarme-

-Pero…- Me beso a modo de silenciarme, y me acorralo con sus manos.

-Es la declaración de amor sincera, para un ser eterno que alguien le quiera dar muerte significa más que mil te amo…-

-No me lo esperaba- Observe el techo.

-Nadie se lo espera-

-¿Piensas morderme? Hazlo porque me siento incomoda…-

-No, esta vez no lo hare, pero si te lastimo no me hago cargo- beso mi cuello de una manera única, como si lo saboreara, con sus manos bajo hasta mi falda, la cual levanto con lentitud. Movió un poco en sus pantalones hasta entrar en contacto conmigo, me dolió un poco cuando penetro, pero al instante se sintió mejor. Su cuerpo ardía de pasión, acaricie con delicadeza sus cabellos largos. Me sorprendí al percatarme que había aumentado su tamaño corporal, sus manos parecían tomar la forma de garra y su aliento cambio, estaba jadeando, pero se mantuvo de esa forma.

Se detuvo sin previo aviso, y me beso los labios, se aferró a mí a modo de consuelo, con dificultad susurro unas palabras.

-Casi hago un desastre- toda la manada estaba alerta a la situación.

-Sé que lo controlas, confié en que no me harías nada- lo abrace dejando que se acostara en mi pecho.

-Descansa- acaricio mis manos.

El bosque estaba cubierto por la nieve, nos encontrábamos muy pocas personas, ambos cuerpos descansaban en la eternidad, el fuego comenzaba a hacer su trabajo. _"Nos encontraremos en otra vida amada hermana"_ dije al viento, tome una gran bocanada de aire y observe el suelo cubierto por nieve, mis cabellos dorados sobresalían de la capa escarlata que me abrigaba del frio, Talon estaba lejos de mí, estaba pensativo, nuevamente reconocí esa mirada fría en él, me preocupaba demasiado.

Mis sobrinos estaban cercanos a sus padres, incluso Dragos que lo cargaba Demian en sus brazos, bien abrigado por el frio. Quienes concurrieron, fueron los familiares de mi cuñado, además del señor Luca, mi nana, Nami y Zilean, la manada descansaba cerca junto con Winter, que cuidaban del lugar.

Solo ese instante, creí ver a mi hermana en el horizonte con un hermoso vestido violeta y una capa blanca, ella sonreía con alegría, sus ojos azules brillaban como nunca, en su mano llevaba una rosa blanca, bailo bajo la nieve y una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla.

Sobre la rama de aquel árbol cercano donde ella bailaba, una lechuza descendió de su vuelo y con sus grandes ojos me hablo, siguió su camino pero se detuvo en otro árbol cercano, siguiendo así, hasta que la seguí en la dirección donde se encontraban los lobos.

Alejada del resto de las personas, me encontré con el animal, su rostro era blanco con bellas plumas con destellos en dorado, sus ojos profundos y negros por un momento se tornaron carmesí, los reconocí, se acercó hasta mí, permití que se posara en mi antebrazo, ella realizo un gesto de despedida.

-Hikari…- Dije sin dudarlo –haz venido a visitarme- no podía negar que estaba feliz, pero ella retomo su camino en lo profundo, o eso creía yo, solo para que vea a un lobo de gran porte, pelaje azabache y profundos ojos azules, como por arte de magia la manada comenzó a aullar, pero él no se inmuto, solo los observo y luego a mí para marcharse solo junto con la lechuza. –Gracias Hikari, Takeru…- Mis amigos comenzaron a llorar, habían reconocido a su alfa –el regresara…- Los anime –los veré en su próxima reencarnación-

Estaba por regresar, cuando entre la nieve encontré la rosa blanca y un pequeño frasco con un contenido extraño, y una pequeña nota.

" _Bébelo cuando lo consideres, la decisión es tuya… Te amo"_

Abrace las tres cosas con cariño, mi hermana siempre me cuidaba aunque ya no estuviera aquí, a mi lado, mire hacia el cielo y le susurré al viento: _"Yo también te amo… Gracias_ " con eso me marche, pronto esto terminaría…

* * *

 **Buenas! Algo larguito, pero con explicaciones, espero que les haya gustado, ya quedan pocos capítulos para el desenlace, gracias por seguir la historia y su paciencia.**

 **No sé qué les pareció, pero a mí me dio emoción escribir una pequeña participación de Hikari y Takeru. Esta historia creo que es más oscura que las otras dos, y espero que nadie sienta que los lobos no quieren a su alfa, por eso lo quise aclarar.**

 **Por otra parte, también voy a actualizar mi otro fic "la carcajada del payaso" que también es bastante oscura y llena de misterio.**

 **Sin más que decirles, nos leemos pronto :D**

 **anaiza18: Hola! :D**

 **si lo deje en la mejor parte, pero había que darle un poco de drama xD Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que este tambien lo hayas disfrutado con la pequeña participación de Hikari y Takeru :D Saludos :D**


	28. La reina del mal, Cornelia

**Buenas! Antes de comenzar con la historia, les quería sugerir que este capítulo lo lean con música de fondo: "Battle on the ice" de Prokofiev.**

 **Ahora sí, comienza el capítulo :D**

* * *

 **Cartas a Ava:** " _La reina del mal, Cornelia"._

Querida Ava:

Llevaba días de entrenamiento con la daga, para acostumbrarme a su tamaño y peso, era muy liviana como mi espada, a su vez forjada de plata pura, en su mango tenía el dibujo del dragón, símbolo de la familia Drácula.

Las cosas habían calmado, mis sobrinos regresaban a su vida normal, retomando sus lecciones aburridas, y adaptándose a su nuevo tutor, que cabía destacar que se llevaban muy bien.

El castaño me observaba desde una piedra, estaba en alerta en su forma de lobezno, no se me había acercado en ningún momento ya que estaba armada con plata.

El penilunio seria esta misma noche, era el momento para infiltrarme en el castillo, además de los nervios que sentía, mi cuerpo parecía estar preparado para el periodo, todo coincidía, no era bueno para mí pero ya no había más opción.

Golpeaba a un muñeco con la mano diestra que portaba la daga, y con la zurda mi espada, realizaba diferentes movimientos no solo trabajando mi ofensiva sino también mi defensiva, haber conocido a Talon me hizo reflexionar mucho de mi manera de atacar, nunca le prestaba atención a los ataques sorpresivos porque me confiaba demasiado, pero ahora me sentía más segura de mí.

El lobo azabache se acercó hasta donde me encontraba, en un intento fallido por atacarme lo esquive, y a medio flexionar mis piernas, y bajando la cabeza me mantuve por unos minutos en esa posición esperando su siguiente ataque, el cual me protegí con la daga, al destruir su defensa, con el mango de la espada golpee suavemente en su pecho y con una patada callo entre la nieve, apunte con su punta al corazón. Nuevamente intento sorprenderme, pero él fue quien quedó impresionado, al haberme cubierto con la espada y ahora la daga estaba cercano a su cuello, jadeaba del susto y de a poco regreso a ser un humano.

-Mejoraste mucho tu defensa, me sorprendiste- Dijo con los ojos como plato.

-Gracias- Estaba algo nerviosa, tire las armas al suelo y lo ayude a que se pusiera de pie, él sonreía de alegría.

-Creo que nos caracterizamos más por las peleas que por los momentos románticos- Mis mejillas se tiñeron de carmesí.

-Así me gusta más, además- me acerque hasta donde estaba, acaricie el vello que recorría su rostro –me atraes cuando pareces un bárbaro como dijo mi nana, me alegra que te creciera nuevamente la barba- aunque mucho no se le notaba como a otros hombres, pero cada vez que lo sentía me daba una sensación de placer.

-Eso me alegra, me sentía incómodo vistiendo elegante, creo que no es fácil domar a los salvajes…- Paso su mano por sus cabello castaños.

-Incluso debo admitir que eres muy lindo en tu forma de lobo, eres muy expresivo, además de imponente y hermoso-

-Eres la primera que me lo dice- Bajo la mirada. –Acompáñame, ¿tienes hambre?-

-Un poco- Respondí, caminamos hasta su tienda, y recogió la ropa que estaba encima de la piel de oso, se colocó las prendas cubriendo su marcado cuerpo, mientras que yo admiraba ese momento, nunca me destaque en ser observadora de cuerpos, pero esta vez me dedique a ver cada detalle de su espalda, compuesta por líneas de los músculos, sus brazos eran largos pero formados y tonificados, su cabello castaño caía entre sus hombros, volteo a verme y me regalo una sonrisa, la que permitía ver sus colmillos largos y afilados pero eran diferentes, se caracterizaban por ser más gruesos que los de un vampiro y mantenían una forma como las fauces de un lobo. Recorrí su cuello que se podía ver la prominencia en su garganta característico del sexo opuesto, la delgada línea que comprendía sus clavículas y esternón daban un detalle elegante a su figura, que por el medio desprendía una marca que separaba ambos pectorales, también trabajados hasta terminar en su abdomen. Simplemente era hermoso, sus ojos avellana se encontraron con los míos azul cielo.

-Ten- Me entrego una cuchilla, la que reconocí por su peculiar forma.

-¿La daga de Takeru? Pero si es de tu familia, yo no la puedo aceptar-

-Es para la suerte-

-Gracias- Respondí y lo abrace con cariño.

-Por favor, cuídate…- Me aferre a su pecho, acariciando sus omoplatos.

-Si estás conmigo no creo que algo suceda…- Sonreí optimista.

-Pase lo que pase, yo daría mi vida por ti…- Me observo a los ojos –te amo-

-Yo también te amo- lo bese con pasión, no quería que el momento terminara.

-¿Te acompaño a casa?- Asentí.

-Pero primero debo pasar a un lugar…-

-Bien, en la noche ven primero aquí, yo te acompañare hasta el castillo- Asentí.

Caminamos por el bosque hasta llegar a la ciudad, nos perdimos entre las personas, por las calles cubiertas de nieve, luego de pasar por la plaza me detuve.

-Aquí debo ingresar…- La iglesia me esperaba, no solo debía buscar objetos para esta noche, tenía que confesarme.

-Yo te espero- Tomo asiento en un banco y espero por mí ya que él no puede ingresar al territorio santo o eso es lo que dicen las leyendas.

Aun no caía la noche, pero comencé a preparar el baúl con mis nuevas adquisiciones, me vestiría en la tienda de Talon. Antes de salir recogí mi cabello en una trenza para evitar molestias.

Me observe al espejo, a pesar de todo lo que conocía, me sentía tranquila, o solo era un problema con mis hormonas, porque como lo predije esa noche tuve mi periodo, respire con profundidad, y mi corazón palpito.

Caminamos con Winter por el bosque hasta el lugar donde habíamos quedado encontrarnos, el castaño me esperaba con un tazón de leche y un poco de pan con mermelada, me serví la merienda que deguste con placer.

Me puse de pie para abrir el baúl donde llevaba mi nueva vestimenta, con delicadeza me quite mis prendas hasta que solo me quede con la ropa interior. Me coloque los pantalones hechos de una tela flexible, la parte de arriba era una túnica de cuero que llegaba hasta la altura de las rodillas, a la misma había pintado el símbolo del lobo en lo que abarcaría todo el torso, las mangas eran largas, pero de un tono más claro que la túnica. La hombrera la llevaba en el lado derecho y esta tenía el símbolo de la rosa, me coloque la capa escarlata, aunque esta era más corta que la que yo utilizaba con frecuencia, pero estaba compuesta por la misma tela, además de ser brillante y profunda, caía sobre mi hombro izquierdo y me resguardaba el cuello ya que se cerraba con botones de oro. Me coloque unas botas marrones sin tacón para que pueda caminar con más comodidad. En el cinturón coloque los pequeños frascos que me seria útiles por si algo salía mal, y acomode la daga y espada que anteriormente bañe en agua bendita. Por detrás, en mi espalda coloque la funda de la daga de Takeru que estaría allí en caso de urgencia, los guantes que me coloque también eran marrones que hacían juego con las botas, por ultimo me coloque la máscara, que protegía mi rostro.

-Ya estoy lista- Dije al castaño.

-Ya iremos, por favor sostén esto, me entrego un morral que llevaba ropa dentro, cuando salgamos te subes a mi lomo- Asentí y comenzó a desvestirse, la suela de mis botas hicieron ruido en las piedras de la tienda, cuando entraron en contacto con la nieve no sentí frio, el cuerpo de Talon comenzó a transformarse, hasta que se paró en cuatro patas, era el momento, con agilidad me subí hasta su lomo y me sujete con fuerza de su espalda.

Era tan veloz que en solo unos minutos pude reconocer el castillo cada vez más cercano a nosotros, la manada corría a nuestro lado, cuando llegamos lo encontré más apagado que otras veces, no habían tantas luces encendidas, lo que me hizo sospechar, baje de Talon y busque la ventana para ingresar, deje su ropa cerca.

-Drácula no está…- Lo observe –no hay nadie, pero hay un prisionero, debes liberarlo, de lo contrario podría atacarlo…- Asentí –tendrás que ingresar por esa ventana- la señalo –te llevara cerca al calabozo, yo estaré aquí…- Sostuvo mis hombros y yo solo asentí. –Te ayudare a subir- Me cargo en sus brazos y me lanzo como un saco hasta la altura correcta, me sostuve como pude en la pequeña abertura y cuando pude entre al castillo.

Debía admitir que era muy aterrador, más por la larga historia que posee el mismo, tome una lámpara y alumbre el camino con la llama de la vela, descendí por las escaleras, era un largo viaje hasta que comprendí que estaba más cerca de lo que esperaba, me preguntaba donde se encontrarían los pocos súbditos de Drácula, era noche de luna llena y seguro que el rey había ido de cacería para saciar su debilidad, tal vez les daba la noche libre para que no se los devorara.

Encontré el calabozo, ingrese con la poca iluminación que tenía, entre todas las celdas solo había una en la que había una persona.

-¿Señora Cornelia?- Cuestiono una voz masculina.

-No soy Cornelia, soy una joven, necesito que abandone el castillo de inmediato…-

-Pero si eso sucede, por algo la señora Cornelia me encerró…- Alumbre el lugar para encontrarme con una armadura brillante.

-Es usted un caballero de la guardia, ¿qué hace aquí?-

-La señora Cornelia se enojó conmigo y me encerró, mi nombre es Simón y he servido al Señor Drácula-

-Necesito saber dónde se encuentra Cornelia… Es mi deber exterminarla- Descubrí mi rostro para que confiara en mí.

-Eres solo una niña, espere… ¿Es usted Kayle Constantin?-

-La misma…Es usted un buen hombre, debe salir de aquí, afuera lo espera un joven con una manada de lobos, ellos lo ayudaran, me interesaría saber qué es lo que le sucedió, pero ahora no cuento con el tiempo suficiente, debo terminar ahora antes que regrese el Señor Drácula…-

-Comprendo jovencita- dijo con amabilidad, sostuve la daga y abrí la celda, el hombre tomo su casco y camino hasta mi dirección, era muy alto, yo a su lado era un conejito. –Estaré eternamente agradecido Señorita Kayle- Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Acompáñeme, no estaré segura hasta que usted este a salvo- Caminamos por los corredores de piedra, hasta que nos tuvimos que separar.

-Se encuentra en el subsuelo- me señalo pasadizo. –Hay una piedra para que pueda descender del mismo-

-Se lo agradezco, ahora vaya por favor- Espere hasta que deje de distinguir su silueta, hice lo que me indico, baje por la piedra hasta encontrar un profundo pasillo completamente oscuro, con los nervios de punta camine sin detenerme, evitando hacerle caso a los ruidos que creaban mi mente.

Deje de seguir mis pasos, cuando un aroma peculiar invadió mis fosas nasales, parecía ser sangre, pero en grandes cantidades, con lentitud las velas se encendieron alrededor, permitiendo ver la imagen de Cornelia bebiendo la sangre de una chica inocente.

-¿Recibiste mi invitación joven Constantin? Sabes que adoro la rica sangre de las chicas hermosas como tú, más en la luna llena, es como una obsesión…- Sonrió mostrando los filosos colmillos.

-Al fin nos reencontramos mi Lady…- Sus ojos verdes me observaron con lujuria y deseo, dejo el cuerpo de la joven en el suelo y permaneció en su silla.

-Querida por que no te quitas la máscara, así no se puede apreciar tu bello rostro-

-Sabe que no estoy aquí para cumplirle sus caprichos…-

-No- Se levantó y camino –hacía tiempo que escuchaban que te nombraban… Cuando te vi por primera vez reconocí que solo eras una niña, hermosa, pero tu sangre me atraía como ninguna- Se detuvo –pero todavía me cuestiono, si realmente me vas a matar- Sonrió maléficamente.

-Ese es mi destino- Comenzó a reír.

-Bien, veremos si me puedes tocar- pero sin darme cuenta, una de las chicas que devoró me sostenía de las piernas, me aleje de todas ellas. Cornelia regreso a su asiento observando dichosa.

Las chicas perdían su forma y comenzaban a verse terroríficas, su rostro ya no era el mismo, sus manos eran delgadas, con grandes ojos y colmillos esperando por sangre, se abalanzaron contra mí, esquive los ataques con torpeza y caí al suelo, cuando una estaba por atacarme tome mi espada y me percate que su cuerpo caía luego de su cabeza que yacía en un charco de sangre. Sin confiarme con la mano derecha sostuve la daga, a medida que se me acercaban me cubría con la misma y rompía su defensa, ya realizarles tajos en el tórax.

Cuando creí que había terminado con todas, me equivoque porque la pesadilla no termino allí, por un pequeño traga luz ingreso una gran camada de murciélagos que provocaron que perdiera mi espada. Un brazo más fuerte que los anteriores me sostuvo de la cintura y me elevo, le clave la daga en el brazo, me golpee contra el piso de piedra, y regrese a mi posición. No podía ver absolutamente nada por los murciélagos, era difícil matarlos a uno por uno, alguien clavo sus garras en mis piernas y otro me sostuvo con fuerza aferrando su cuerpo al mío, como no podían atravesar con facilidad mi traje, con sus garras me lastimaban el cuerpo, brotando el aroma a sangre, Cornelia no se contuvo y se acercó hasta donde me tenían inmóvil. Se le hacía agua la boca de solo verme, retiro la máscara y con facilidad retiro la capucha que me cubría. Las telas se mancharon con mi sangre por las heridas y sus súbditos comenzaron a pasar su lengua en ellas. Los ojos verdes de Cornelia estaban brillantes con las pupilas dilatadas, paso su lengua por todo mi cuello, mostro sus colmillos y los clavo en la carne, ahogue un grito al sentir como succionada con placer. Se separó al tiempo y me observo con cariño.

-Es muy dulce- Yo demostré una mirada agotada, hasta que el que me tenía inmóvil grito de dolor, luego el otro.

-¡Me quemo!- Dijo con desesperación.

-¡Señora!- Elevo sus manos hasta donde estaba la mujer, su cuerpo comenzaba a desintegrarse, era mi oportunidad, con la daga les di descanso al fin.

-¿Qué Diablos hiciste?- Cuestiono con enojo, cuando comenzó a gritar, había funcionado mi plan, no se desintegro como los demás, pero si estaba herida, su piel cambio a un color más bien gris. –Maldita- Se retorció de dolor, cuando comenzaba a cambiar de forma, sus colmillos aumentaron de tamaño, sus ojos se tornaron negros, las orejas se volvieron puntiagudas y sus manos demostraron unas grandes garras.

Me levante para correr ese era el momento antes de me atacara, note que ella se levantaba con dificultad pero se dirigía hacia mi dirección. Busque en mi cinturón el frasco que contenga sal, casi se me rompe del susto cuando tomo mi hombro y me golpee en la rodilla, tenía el otro frasco que era con agua bendita y a mi defensa se lo arroje, rompiendo en su pecho en mil pedazos, el vidrio llego hasta mi cuerpo, pero trate de obviar el dolor, había mojado gran parte de su pecho ahora deforme, cada vez se la veía más grande y más demonio que humana, gritaba de dolor, con la mano libre destape el frasco de sal y lo deje en el suelo formando un circulo. Ella se levantó y araño mi cuello, enterrando sus afiladas uñas en una de mis heridas, comencé a derramar lágrimas de dolor, y como pude me arrastre hasta el círculo de sal.

-Estas muerta- Dijo con su voz distorsionada, moviéndose de forma ligera, estaba agitada –tu corazón es mío- apunto su larga mano hasta mi pecho pero tuve la esperanza de que nada me sucedería, con los ojos cerrados y con la daga entre mis manos la clave en un lugar que no reconocí, al abrirlos pude ver que estaba cubierta de sangre, y Cornelia gemía y gritaba.

-Ve a encontrarte con tu amo- Dije, quitando la daga de ella y corriendo hasta el círculo de sal, me cubrí con la capucha porque tenía miedo de ver todo lo que sucedía, solo escuchaba al demonio llorar, y los murciélagos estaban alrededor. El frio cubría el castillo, rodeado de viento y penas de víctimas, una mujer lloraba sin consuelo, también el llanto de un bebe.

Cuando deje de oír todo alrededor, levante la mirada para encontrarme solo con el lugar iluminado con velas, el cuerpo de Cornelia yacía en el suelo con una imagen muy diferente a la que había visto, parecía una anciana, su piel era en un tono blanco grisáceo, compuesto por escamas, había quedado la gran marca de la daga en el pecho de ella.

Me levante y me acerque hasta ella, solo para suspirar y bajar la mirada, a pesar de todo seguía siendo una reina y perdió a su hija, debía de tener sus respetos.

-La reina ha muerto- Mencione y calme mi respiración, esto había terminado.

-La reina no ha muerto- Hablo una voz, en toda la habitación reconocí que se levantaba el cuerpo de la chica que creía muerta cuando ingrese. Su cabello era azabache, su mirada demostraba inocencia y esa voz, yo conocía esa voz. –¿Te crees la gran cosa verdad Kayle? Solo porque te dan más importancia de la que te mereces-

-Yo te conozco…- Apunte con la daga, era… La chica de mis sueños.

-Claro que me conoces y yo te conozco muy bien, maldita golfa, la reina antes deseaba mi sangre, ella decía que yo era bonita, yo era la única para ella, hasta que llegaste tú… Me arrebataste todo…-

-Yo no te hice nada…- Me defendí.

-¿Si, eso crees? Me quitaste a mi reina, a mi amor, al señor Drácula, todo… Yo era una hermosa súbdita del castillo, el señor Alucard siempre dijo que mi belleza era incomparable, incluso la señora me decía que yo era muy fiel, además de que mi sangre era la más rica que había probado, y Talon… Él siempre pensó en ti, yo solo quería que se enamorara de mí, pero él estaba obsesionado con una mocosa, al principio creí que él estaba interesado en mi… Cuando me entere de ti, me sentí molesta, todavía no nacías y ya causabas problemas, pero eso no fue un problema, porque la señora Cornelia me ofreció la eterna belleza, es por eso que ahora continuo de la misma forma…- Se acercó a mí –miro tu rostro y te odio, te odio por todo lo que haces-

Me tiro al suelo, como estaba débil no me pude zafar de su agarre, me miraba con los ojos de maldad y desprecio, ella realmente me guardaba mucho rencor.

-Pero gracias a eso, te hice pagar por cada sufrimiento que me diste, primero comencé con tus padres, luego con tu mejor amigo, para continuar con querida hermana. Lo del enano me fue útil para fundamentar tu mala suerte, ya que tu criada cree en esas cosas, pero yo estuve a cargo de eso, cada vez que te veía llorar me causaba gran alegría, y placer…-

-¿Tu mandaste a que asesinen a mis padres? ¿Envenenaste a mi hermana?- Las lágrimas cubrían mis mejillas.

-Si, además de que a propósito deje que tu amigo se cayera en las rosas, además de darle una pequeña poción especial a tu hermana para sus hijos…- Comencé a sentir furia.

-¿Darío y Dragos tienen eso por tu culpa?-

-Exactamente, dos niños engendro del demonio, causarían problemas para una familia de elite como la tuya, ¿no?-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Yo solo era una niña… Y cuando sucedió lo demás yo no existía, ¿por qué me odias tanto?- Cuestione.

-De lo que has hecho y lo que no…- Descubrió mi cuello –ahora, quiero saber más- clavo sus colmillos, saboreo cada momento, yo solo recordé cuando bese por primera vez a Talon, cuando nos encontramos en el bosque y lo hicimos en la nieve. –Maldita- golpeo mi rostro –él se negó cuando yo desee seducirlo, tú sin ayuda de nada lo hiciste… Maldita- comenzó a llorar y a lastimarme con sus colmillos.

-Basta…- Dije con dolor.

-Debes sufrir- Con mi último esfuerzo clave la daga cerca de la altura de su clavícula, comenzó a gritar de dolor.

-Te llamas Magda, ¿verdad?-

-¿Qué hay con eso?- Cuestiono adolorida.

-No es mi destino matarte… Pero si debes pagar por tus crímenes, darle muerte a un inmortal es una declaración de amor sincero- dije las palabras de Talon –pero simplemente, tu castigo es que permanezcas en la eternidad encerrada…- Jadeaba, estaba muy débil.

-Que débil eres…- Comenzó a reír –no sé qué te vio Talon, solo eres una niñita…-

-Una niñita inteligente- Al tiempo comenzó a gritar de dolor, su garganta cambiaba de color.

-Me estoy quemando…- Sostuvo su cuello.

-Antes de venir aquí, pase a la iglesia a hacer la confesión de mis pecados para redimirme de ellos, luego bebí el vino consagrado, ósea la sangre de Cristo, junto con el cuerpo de Cristo para luego ser bendecida, se puede decir que mi sangre es única, y tú ahora ardes al haberla consumido, al igual que lo hizo Cornelia y sus súbditos, ¿por qué te crees que deje que me devoraran? Si sería una desventaja para mí porque me debilitaría… Además la plata está haciendo efecto en tu cuerpo, ahora que se bañó en la sangre de su líder, es la única capaz de darle fin a cualquier vampiro, sin importar quien sea…- Dije al ver como esa parte de su cuerpo se desintegraba.

-Eres una maldita, nunca te lo perdonare…-

-Yo si te perdono…- Me observo confundida –si conservo rencor hacia ti en la eternidad, no viviré en paz, soñare contigo día y noche, sintiendo que me amenazas, pero al perdonar de corazón lo que me has hecho ya no llevo una gran carga… Como antes la tenía, cuando le corte la barba al enano pensando que yo lleve la maldición a mi familia…-

-Kayle- Estaba por atacarme, pero ya no podía hacer nada, cuando la forma peluda la arrojo contra la pared dejándola inconsciente, era Talon quien la observaba.

Como pude me puse de pie hasta encontrar su figura, me observo preocupado, que incluso bajo sus orejas demostrando tristeza y preocupación, sentí tanta ternura que le sonreí victoriosa.

-Todo termino, yo no fui quien trajo la maldición a mi familia, y ahora pude liberarte a ti…- Lo abrace sintiendo su pelaje y gran cuerpo, estaba protegida, cuanta alegría tenia, pero ya no daba más, cerré mis ojos con tranquilidad, a mi lado vi una lechuza posarse en un árbol, debajo de ese árbol había un lobo, que se trasformaron en humanos, ambos se tomaron de la mano y me invitaron a acompañarlos.

* * *

 **Hola! Bien ya llego el momento que todos esperaban (aplausos).**

 **Todavía continua la historia, este no es el último capítulo, pero espero que se haya sentido bien épico *0***

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que también les haya gustado como a mí, se sintió como cuando Hikari regreso a su pueblo a recuperar su Grimorio.**

 **Bueno sin más que decirles, nos leemos luego :D**

 **anaiza18: Hola :D**

 **Nuevamente gracias por seguir la historia, y siempre dejar tu opinión. Fue tierna la aparición de Hikari y Takeru (aww :3) El regalito que le dejo su hermana en el siguiente capítulo se sabrá para que le servirá. Por el momento lo dejo con un final tierno y nostálgico xD. Saludos :D**


	29. El secreto de la vida eterna

**Cartas a Ava:** _"El secreto de la vida eterna"_

Querida Ava:

Me senté al lado de la pareja que se abrazaban con cariño, y me dedique a ver el precioso árbol que nos acompañaba, poseía unas bellas flores rosas, que caían en forma de pétalos como una lluvia, simplemente hermoso.

-Kayle, gracias por la compañía- dijo sonriendo la castaña.

-Yo se los debo agradecer a ustedes- Mis mejillas se sonrojaron.

-Debes regresar con los que te aman, ellos te esperan- esta vez se puso seria –aunque no lo creas el tiempo pasa rápido, Takeru y yo cuidaremos de ti en tus sueños, y siempre te haremos compañía…-

-Espera Hikari, ¿qué sucede si no nos reencontramos nunca?-

-Kayle- Hizo una pausa –eso es tu decisión, tienes la clave, tu hermana también lo dijo…- Abrí grande mis ojos.

-Si eso sucede…- Me puse de pie –seremos amigas, ¿verdad?- Empezó a reír.

-Si Kayle, ya lo somos, aunque no tenga recuerdos de ti cuando regrese, siempre lo seremos, yo te agradezco que siempre me defendieras a pesar de nunca haberme conocido…-

-Hikari, siempre quise ser como tú, te he admirado desde siempre- Ella poso su mano en mi hombro.

-Soy yo quien te admira, fuiste muy valiente, por favor no pierdas ese valor que te caracteriza-

-Te lo prometo, viviré para ayudarte, confía en mí-

-Gracias por cuidar de mi familia- Hablo el rubio haciendo una reverencia.

-Ahora despierta, ¿sí?- Dijo con ternura, las flores se movían con el viento, a medida que se elevaban del suelo, sentía que me alejaba más de ellos, la luz se hacía más clara, y escuchaba que alguien lloraba de forma aguda.

Abría con lentitud mis ojos, observando unos profundos frente a mí, me encontré con un pelaje gris y orejas puntiagudas, volvió a emitir ese chillido agudo.

-Estoy bien Winter- me di vuelta –hazme un favor y tráeme algo de comida…- regrese a mi posición cómoda.

-Te dije que no la molestaras…- Escuche esa voz familiar, lo sentí cerca, coloco su mano en mi frente y la aferre a mi pecho era tan cálido.

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con la mano de Talon, luego con su rostro, parecía preocupado por algo, le sonreí con ternura, no sabía que pasaba pero me sentía alegre.

-Pareces triste- Comente.

-Estaba preocupado- No me podía mover.

-Ya sé porque- me dolía todo el cuerpo, y sentía frio. –Hace frio…- Me oculte entre las mantas.

-Tienes la piel de oso, además de mi capa y el resto de las sabanas, estas muy pálida-

-Quédate conmigo, eres cálido…- Sentía hambre.

-Perdiste mucha sangre, y estas muy débil- asentí.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?- Cuestione avergonzada.

-Tres días, pensé que no te despertarías, te iba a llevar a tu casa pero en las condiciones en las que estabas no me atreví, ahora mejoraste un poco…- Acaricio mi rostro, me sentía mejor a su lado, cuando escuche que mi estómago comenzaba a crujir de hambre.

-Prepare una sopa para ti- Le sonreí.

-Gracias- Vi que se fue, a los minutos regreso con un tazón y un poco de pan, lo dejo en la mesa, para acercarse a mí y ayudarme a sentarme, el permaneció en la silla, baño el pan en la sopa y comenzó a darme bocados, ya que apenas podía mover mis brazos.

Volví a dormir por unas horas más, hasta que unos ruidos me despertaron, eran unas voces que podría jurar conocer pero no las reconocía porque estaba algo cansada.

-Hola bella durmiente- Hablo la voz masculina, mostrando al fin su rostro, casi no lo reconozco por esa barba que se dejó.

-Que ridícula te queda la barba Slaven- trate de ignorarlo pero alguien más se acercó.

-Me sorprende que estés despierta, no quería que te despertáramos-

-No te preocupes Ava, me siento mejor- Le sonreí, realizo una mueca demostrando más tranquilidad, en su mano llevaba un frasco que me mostro –prepare una medicina para ti, no te curara del todo, pero podrás caminar-

-Te lo agradezco- me ayudaron a beber del contenido, a los minutos como por arte de magia recupere mis fuerzas –gracias Ava, me salvaste- Dije con alegría.

-Talon me conto todo y antes de partir prepare esta poción para ti, sé que te ayudaría.-

-Ahora me siento mejor- Me levante de la cama para quedarme cubierta con la manta.

-Mírate niña, estas muy mal… Enfrentarte a ella sola…- Su tono de voz era triste.

-Lo sé, pero fue un éxito total- mi alegría no se quitaba, ambos se miraron indicando lo contrario.

-Lo mejor será que comas un poco, luego hablaremos de todo- Me dejaron sola con Winter, sospechaba que algo no salió bien.

-¿También piensas lo mismo? ¿Por qué me ocultarían algo?- Cuestione al peludo, quien movió la cabeza sin comprender.

El castaño apareció con un poco de chocolate caliente, y con más sorpresas, tenía pastelitos de frutas, pan, queso, manteca. Lo dejo todo en la mesa y me sonrió.

-¿Estas mejor?-

-Sí, lo estoy, pero algo me preocupa, ¿por qué Slaven y Ava me ocultan algo? ¿No fue un éxito lo que hice? No me mientas por favor…- Pedí a punto de llorar, el suspiro.

-No te mentiría, no a ti Kay… Pero, bueno, si hay algo que ellos no quieren decirte porque piensan que te pondrás mal…- Hizo una pausa –al parecer aun puedo seguir transformándome en lobo…- Dijo serio.

-Pues claro, era noche de luna llena, ¿lo olvidas?-

-No Kay, en cualquier momento, como hoy en la mañana, aunque debo decirte que mi sed se calmó un poco, y ya no se me apetece mucho la carne humana, eso es algo bueno- Sonrió, yo baje la mirada.

-Creí que te había curado…- Me sentía triste.

-Calma, no es malo, tal vez sea una ventaja, me curaste de lo peor, estoy agradecido contigo-

-Pero yo creí que…-

-No digas nada, estoy feliz- se notaba en su rostro.

-¿Cómo es que aún sigo con vida?- Me cuestione, pensando en el sueño con Hikari, yo creía que había muerto.

-Bueno, eso- Se puso nervioso –soy responsable…-

-¿De qué hablas? No te entiendo…- Dije enojada.

-Digamos, que hice algo de trampa, aunque sabía que iba contra tu voluntad, ¿recuerdas la noche que te ataco Cornelia?- Asentí –¿recuerdas que te bese?- Nuevamente asentí –no es algo difícil de hacer, pero es como si hubiese pasado mi alma a tu cuerpo, por lo que te volviste más resistente a los ataques, y yo obtuve algo de tu alma, algo así como un beso de la muerte si conoces de su historia…-

-Que tramposo…- Pero ahora comprendía. –Por eso estabas tan débil, diablos perdón… Y gracias-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque por un lado, me salvaste la vida y además de algo no tan importante no requerimos de compromiso, ya que tu alma ahora me pertenece- le guiñe un ojo.

-Te gusta bromear-

-Solo algo, ahora dime, ¿por qué tanta alegría? No estoy enojada contigo…-

-Tengo una buena noticia Kay- tomo mis manos –me han confirmado que hay unas personas muy importantes que están vivas, no vas a creer de quienes se trata…-

-Dime- Solicite.

-Los abuelos de Takeru- Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.

-Eso es muy bueno, cuánto me alegra eso, ¿dónde se encuentran?-

-Ese es el punto… Están en Francia… Y me corresponde viajar allí para hablar con ellos…-

-Cuando partimos?- Pregunte con entusiasmo.

-No puedes viajar…- Suspiro –todavía no te recuperas, y cuanto antes hable con ellos es mejor, me siento mal por dejarte, pero volveré es una promesa…-

-Yo quiero estar contigo…- Comencé a llorar.

-Kay, yo también, pero tienes que estar con los niños, además piensa en la manada… No los podre llevar, y tu nana Lulu, Zilean, Nami… Se van a preocupar por ti…-

-Pero…- Lo abrace con todo el cariño del mundo.

-Sera por un tiempo, además de hacer una pequeña cacería por Francia, pero regresare, es una promesa…-

-Bien, solo que te regreso la daga de Takeru, no quiero que nada te suceda, es un viaje peligroso…-

-De acuerdo, te amo, ¿lo sabias?-

-Yo también te amo, regresa por favor…-

Me acompaño en la merienda, si él había preparado el chocolate no podía creer lo buen cocinero que era, porque estaba exquisito.

-Te ayudare a prepararte, debemos llevarte a tu casa- Me sorprendí por su comentario.

-¿Enserio?-

-Sí, Zilean no puede ingresar al bosque, pero dijo que nos esperaría en la ciudad, solo caminaremos hasta allí y luego a tu casa-

-Bien, pero solo dame mis prendas no es necesario que me ayudes a vestirme- Me observo y comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué? No tengo 5 años, ¿ahora qué sigue que me quieras ayudar con el baño?- Me cruce de brazos.

-Ya que ofreces no estaría mal- Me entrego mis prendas y me dio algo de privacidad, me levante de la cama, solo llevaba la ropa interior blanca cubierta por sangre, me percate que tenía vendas en los brazos y diferentes partes del cuerpo, era producto de los ataques, aun me dolían. Me costó un poco colocarme la camisa, con gran esfuerzo lo logre, la falda no fue tanto inconveniente porque era más cómoda, tome asiento para colocarme las medias porque aún tenía mucho frio, luego las botas.

-Tienes mi capa?- Cuestione en voz alta para que me escuchara.

-Ya te la alcanzo- apareció portando mi más preciado abrigo, me la coloque y cubrí mis cabellos dorados.

Salimos de la tienda, en compañía de mis amigos Slaven y Ava, además de la manada, había una fuerte tormenta, aunque todavía no se acercaba el ocaso, sentí frio y estaba algo débil para caminar tanto, Talon me abrazo de la cintura y sin previo aviso me cargo en sus brazos hasta la ciudad, me sentía nerviosa por cómo me llevaba.

Como lo acordaron, ZIlean nos esperaba con el coche listo y nos permitió subir, la manada no pudo porque de lo contrario no entraríamos todos. El camino hasta mi casa se me hizo eterno, pero cuando al fin nos encontrábamos en la puerta me permitieron descender, mi nana me esperaba con los brazos abiertos, y casi me asfixia del abrazo que me dio, luego siguieron los niños.

Para mi sorpresa me encontré con el hombre que había salvado en la celda, resulto ser una persona de gran corazón, que perdió su hogar por culpa de Cornelia y Magda, ambas lo encerraron ya que él había pedido un día libre para ver a su madre, como el señor Drácula no se encontraba, la reina no le permitió salir, con el tiempo la señora un día fue a solicitar ver a su hijo y se lo negaron, por ese motivo Cornelia se enojó con él, porque incluía a su familia en asuntos de trabajo, algo cruel pensaba para una pobre mujer que no tiene la culpa.

Había recuperado algo de fuerza, pero se me dificultaba subir las escaleras, y nuevamente mi ayudante me cargo hasta mi habitación, ya me sentía como una doncella débil que necesitaba ser rescatada, me deposito en la cama y me paso mi camisón para cambiarme.

-¿Cuándo partirás?- Cuestione, mientras me desvestía.

-En dos días, te encargo a los niños- sonrió.

-Si…- Me acosté en la cama, sintiendo algo de sueño.

-Descansa, más tarde te traeré la cena…-

-Espera…- Pedí –¿qué paso con Magda?- él se puso serio.

-Hice lo que se merecía… No la mate, más bien la entregue a Drácula para que el decida su suerte- me beso –no tomaría una decisión por ti-

-Te lo agradezco- cerré mis ojos.

-Duerme un poco, lo necesitas- se marchó cerrando la puerta.

Nuevamente soñé con Hikari en el mismo árbol, disfrutamos de un hermoso ocaso, ella me observo esperando a que dijera algo.

-Le queremos agradecer a Talon de que vaya a visitar a nuestros familiares…- hizo una pausa –te noto extraña, ¿qué sucede?- cuestiono.

-Él se va a ir, por un tiempo no regresara, lo voy a extrañar…-

-Lo se Kayle, pero, tienes toda la vida para estar a su lado, ¿o no?- Dijo con una sonrisa optimista.

-Tienes razón- recordé el frasco que me dejo mi hermana.

-Debes despertar- Anticipo, y abrí los ojos encontrándome en mi habitación, a mi lado estaba el frasco que me dejo mi hermana, junto con la rosa y había una de esas flores rosas del árbol de mi sueños, sabía que era lo que debía hacer, aunque este no era todavía el momento de beber del contenido.

Esta vez me sentía mejor, la poción de Ava comenzaba a hacer más efecto, por lo que me levante, me sorprendió que ya todos estaban despiertos, escuchaba que discutían.

-Pero tío, ¿por qué no podemos ir contigo?- Preguntaba Demian.

-¿Desde cuando le dices tío?- Cuestione demostrando celos.

-Desde ahora- se percató que estaba despierta –deberías estar en cama, tienes que descansar tía…- Me regaño.

-Me siento mejor, además, _"su tío"_ en dos días se ira- resalte la palabra tío.

-Bien, pero no quiero que llores si te sientes mal- Me saco la lengua.

-Mira mocoso, quien te crio prácticamente en esta familia fui yo así que no me vengas con esas actitudes…- Ya parecía mi nana.

-Perdón tía…- Se arrepentía, lo abrace con cariño, con él no me podía enojar.

Los dos días pasaron, yo ya me sentía mejor, y tuve la oportunidad de acompañar a Talon a la estación, donde abordaría el tren en la mañana. Fue difícil despedirme de él, permanecí mucho tiempo abrazándolo y solo porque las campanas comenzaban a sonar solicitando a los pasajeros que abordaran.

Sentí un gran vacío en mi pecho cuando nos separamos, pero un abrazo me quito de mis pesadillas, Demian siempre me provocaba una sonrisa por más que la situación no sea la más alegre, le correspondí el abrazo.

-Nosotros en unos días partiremos también- Dijo Ava, ya comenzaba a sentirme peor.

-¿Por qué?- Cuestione –hace poco que llegaron…-

-Debemos cuidar los territorios, además somos muchos en una casa, y tenemos papeles que firmar… Nos encantaría quedarnos un tiempo más, pero no contamos con el mismo, me alegro mucho de volver a verte Kayle- Me sonrió.

-A mi igual Ava, ¿volverán a visitarme pronto?-

-Si por supuesto, pero cuando sea verano, en invierno no me gusta mucho viajar…- comenzó a reír.

-Los esperare- Dije con alegría.

Pronto la semana paso, y mis amigos también regresaron a su hogar, ahora las cosas volvían a como era antes, o eso creía, ya que no era lo mismo sin mi hermana en casa.

A quien le ofrecí alojo fue a Simón, quien aceptó gustoso, ya que me anticipo que su madre falleció hace un tiempo, por lo que sentí pena por él.

El señor Drácula me había enviado una carta para felicitarme por lo que había hecho, y que él me confirmo la cantidad de súbditos que había perdido por Cornelia, se encontraba muy agradecido, incluso me invito a cenar en otra ocasión, además de que Alucard me enviaba recuerdos y que esperaba mi visita, yo le explique que Talon había ido a visitar a sus familiares y que yo seguiría viviendo en la ciudad por un tiempo más.

Con mis sobrinos ayudaba a mamá-Lulu y Nami en la crianza de ellos, ayudándolos con sus lecciones e incluso comencé a entrenarlos. Dragos cada vez crecía más, y eso me traía una gran alegría.

Siempre le escribía a Talon, en las noches antes de dormir para que en la mañana llevar las cartas al correo, lo extrañaba tanto.

La manada continuaba con su vida, ya conocían a la perfección el camino, por lo tanto les abría la puerta bien temprano para que completaran su cacería y luego regresaban cerca del mediodía. En las tardes me hacía tiempo para cepillar su pelaje, incluso les hacía baños de esponja para que tengan un rico perfume, los niños adoraban jugar con ellos, pero solo Winter tenía paciencia con Dragos porque les tironeaba de su pelaje.

Nuevamente la luna llena se acercó y luego de terminar de escribir mi carta a Talon observe el frasco que me había regalado mi hermana, libere un suspiro, estaba segura de lo que debía hacer… _"El secreto de la vida eterna"_ pensé.

* * *

El otoño casi finalizaba, había transcurrido casi un año desde que Talon partió a Francia y todos los días lo esperaba con ansias.

Había una tempestad, toda la semana estuvo lloviendo sin parar, me encontraba en la biblioteca pensando en que momento dejaría de llover. Observe a los niños que estaban conmigo.

Demian practicaba sus lecciones en voz alta, hablando de la filosofía Kantiana, y luego pasaba a darme lecciones de los huesos, ya que no recordaba todos los nombres.

Dan solo escribía en su cuaderno, practicando problemas de matemáticas y renegando para que su hermano mayor se callara, porque no se podía concentrar, mientras que yo los ignoraba leyéndoles una historia a Darío y Dragos que estaban sentados en el sillón a mi lado.

-¿Vite?- Preguntaba él bebe, siempre lo decía cuando lo quería llamar.

-Es "Winter"- lo corregía Darío –Winter, que significa, invierno, Winter compuesta por Antonio Vivaldi en "las cuatro estaciones"- le daba lecciones a su hermanito. –Di Darío-

-Dado- respondía el.

-Da-rí-o- suspiro –di tío-

-Tío- lo decía claramente.

-Eso si lo dices- los tres le habían enseñado para que cuando regresara Talon se llevara una gran sorpresa. –Ahora Tía-

-Ia- Era muy gracioso.

-No, tía, va a ser difícil así…- Dijo algo enojado.

-Pronto cumplirá el año, demasiado- lo defendí y escuche que alguien golpeaba –iré a abrir, cuiden de su hermanito- se lo entregue a Demian y fui hasta la puerta.

Atendí a la persona que se encontraba del otro lado, llevaba un abrigo de color azul y ocultaba su rostro por la lluvia, cargaba una maleta.

-Kay- Dijo y reconocí su voz, me tire encima de él, por la alegría de volver a verlo –estoy todo mojado…-

-No me importa, regresaste- no deje de abrazarlo. –Te extrañe tanto- bese sus mejillas.

-Yo a ti, ¿te importa si paso?-

-No, perdón…- Me moví y entre su maleta, retiro su abrigo empapado, mostrando su cabellera castaña, lucía una ropa no tan formal pero más nueva, me gustaba como se le quedaba.

-¿Los niños?-

-En la biblioteca, ven- Jale de su brazo, y tuvieron su reencuentro.

-¡Tío!- Dijeron los tres.

-Que grandes- mostro una gran sonrisa, Demian me entrego a Dragos, mientras que Talon cargo de Dario.

-Mira tío- le mostraba su nueva dentadura.

-Que miedo- respondió.

-Si pero tienes que escucharme tocar _"moonlight sonata"_ \- ahora hablaba Dan.

-Pero me tienes que escuchar a mi recitar un poema en latín sin confundirme- Ahora era Demian, buscaban llamar su atención.

-Lo hare, se los prometo, ahora quiero ver al más pequeño- se acercó a Dragos y lo cargo en sus brazos. –Creciste mucho-

-Dilo Dragos- Sugirió Dan.

-Tío- Hablo él bebé, el castaño sonrió de alegría.

-Qué lindo-

Ahora faltaban otros que esperaban saludarlo, toda la manada se acercó con tranquilidad, mientras que el Ishida acariciaba a uno por uno, incluso a Winter que se emocionó al verlo. Luego fue el turno de los demás inquilinos de la casa, yo por mi parte me sentía muy feliz de que estuviera de vuelta, cuando tuvimos nuestro momento para hablar solos, estábamos sentados cerca del fuego.

-¿Cómo te fue?- Cuestione.

-Bien, con los tarara abuelitos- Bromeo. –Les hable de ti, esperan conocerte pronto- sonreí –además Kay… Me hablaron de algo importante, y ellos ahora tomaron grandes precauciones y me pidieron, ¿si tu deseas cuidar del árbol?-

-¿Yo? ¿Cuidar del árbol?- se trataba del árbol de la familia de Talon, me sentía honrada –acepto…- respondí con gran orgullo.

-Kay, no haz cambiado nada, ¿qué te sucedió?-

-Con respecto a eso… Yo…- Lo observe y antes de decirle lo bese con cariño.

* * *

 **Este es el último capítulo y no me tiren tomates, porque a continuación está el epilogo.**

 **Saludos :D**


	30. La eternidad, más un día

**Cartas a Ava:** _"La eternidad, más un día"._

Querida Ava:

El invierno apenas comenzaba, pero no trajo las primeras nevadas, era un día en particular porque había un festín que celebraba la familia Ishida.

Los abuelos de Takeru esperaban cerca del árbol armando las tiendas, además de invitar a los gitanos a la celebración, pues en la noche había una hermosa luna de sangre, y lo mejor era que se realizaría cercano a su árbol sagrado.

De a poco comenzaban con la celebración ofreciendo el sacrificio, tomaron el cordero al cual le quitaron su cuero y luego lo posaron en una estaca de madera.

-Los dioses nos traerán riquezas, y una larga y saludable vida- Mencionaron para iniciar con el festival, la música sonaba de fondo mientras que algunas parejas bailaban a los alrededores.

De la familia Ishida solo algunos pudieron concurrir, pero los que estaban presentes disfrutaban con el vino en la mano y degustando los alimentos.

Yo me encontraba cerca de un tronco, observando el baile, recordaba siempre que yo odiaba bailar y por ello no aceptaba las peticiones de nadie.

-¿Por qué no bailas tía?- Me hablo Demian.

-Ya te dijo muchas veces que ella odia los bailes…- Me defendió Darío que ocultaba su ojo izquierdo con un mechón largo de su cabello rubio.

-Yo por algo vine aquí- Respondió Dan y una gitana se le acercó para invitarlo –luego nos vemos- nos guiño el ojo marchándose.

-No es justo…- Demian también se marchó en busca de alguna chica.

-Y eso que son los mayores…- Acoto Darío.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- Le di un codazo.

-Prefiero probar esa cerveza- sonrió mostrando sus filosos colmillos, un gitano paso con un vaso y este le solicito uno también, él nos observó a ambos, en especial a mí, y escuche que le preguntaba por mi edad, yo reía por lo bajo.

-Al fin la encontramos- Simón se acercó a donde estaba.

-Te habíamos perdido de vista tía- Menciono Dragos.

-Estaba con tus hermanos, ahora ellos disfrutan, deberías hacer lo mismo…- Le sonreí.

-Sí, pero, Simón, ¿crees poder hacer otro viaje? Están ofreciendo ricos alimentos…- Dragos iba en la espalda de nuestro amigo, que por su estatura lo cargaba sin problemas ya que su silla de ruedas se iba a romper en el bosque.

-No tengo problema muchacho-

-Te lo agradezco Simón- Dijo con alegría.

Yo observaba como se marchaban, Dragos estaba por cumplir 18 años, habían crecido tan rápido, Demian ya tenía 30, Dan 27 y Darío 22, me sentía tan orgullosa de los grandes hombres que se convirtieron…

Hace algunos años, cuando los niños ya eran más grandes, mi nana se mudó con su prima a Suiza, pero siempre nos venía a visitar, Nami consiguió un mejor trabajo como costurera en una importante casa de vestimenta. En cuanto a Zilean, hace 3 años que nos abandonó, porque estaba enfermo, además de anciano. Quien continuo viviendo con nosotros fue Simón quien bueno nos ayuda mucho con Dragos, ellos son buenos amigos.

La manada permanece con nosotros, que también somos miembros de ella, incluso ahora Winter se volvió su centinela y mejor amigo de Helios, son inseparables.

Drácula abandonó el cargo del trono que mantuvo en las sombras por muchos años, ahora no sé a qué se dedica, Alucard continua como protector de su castillo, y es a quien vamos a visitar seguido.

Ava y Slaven viven muy cerca de nosotros, y la primera se dedica a dar clases a los niños, el segundo busca sus formas para mantener su identidad y perdurar en la eternidad, ahora se dedica a la vida hogareña, como un campesino, hasta que necesite una nueva identidad.

En cuanto a mí, yo aún vivo con mis sobrinos, los cuatro que crecieron, con Simón, la manada y con Talon, llevamos una vida única y diferente a las normales, además de que soy la protectora del árbol de la familia del hombre que amo, eso me pone muy feliz.

En cuanto a la familia Ishida, ellos regresaron de su escondite, ahora que no hay tantos vampiros, y piensan continuar con su descendencia y se encargan de investigar el paradero de los Yagamis vivos.

Todo parece marchar bien, estos años han sido de paz, los Kuran comenzaron a desaparecer y son escasas las familias que perduran.

Observe el árbol donde estaba sentada y vi descender a la lechuza hasta donde me encontraba, me extendió su ala y la acepte con gusto, una pluma cayo hasta mi falda y le sonreí. Ella tomo vuelo nuevamente al horizonte para encontrarse con el lobo azabache, luego se marcharon juntos, esa fue la última vez que los vi.

" _Gracias Hikari y Takeru por todo"_ pensé al viento y guarde con mucho cariño la pluma que ahora sería un tesoro, al igual que la rosa de mi hermana y la pequeña flor rosa del árbol.

-¿Qué hace una hermosa mujer tan sola?- Talon me beso la frente.

-Solo disfrutando-

-Eso me alegra, es una hermosa noche, en cualquier momento comienza la luna de sangre-

-Si- mire al cielo.

-Kay… ¿Aceptarías bailar conmigo?-

-Sabes que odio bailar…-

-Puedes hacer una excepción- Me sonrió, descubrí mi característica capucha escarlata, mostrando mis cabellos dorados y mi rostro de una chica de 19 años intacto.

-Bien, serás la primera excepción- Me tomo de la mano y caminamos juntos hasta el fuego para seguir la música.

* * *

 **Bien, ya se terminó esta historia, ¿qué sucederá? Más adelante se sabrá… PD: no falta mucho.**

 **Nuevamente les agradezco por seguir la historia y tener paciencia con la misma, y espero que les haya gustado y no se generen dudas con lo sigue, de todas maneras será explicado.**

 **Esta historia tuvo un final feliz, y luego se conectara con lo próximo en "Caperucita Roja" pronto será la actualización, llena de emoción.**

 **Y bueno les agradezco nuevamente por su paciencia, y por los comentarios, la aprobación de esto y espero que les guste lo que sigue. Saludos :D**

 **anaiza18: Hola:D**

 **Gracias por dejar tu comentario y me alegra que te haya gustado la batalla contra Cornelia, que se merecía un buen capitulo como villana xD Y con respecto al final, si esta vez hubo un final feliz, en Caperucita Roja se sabrá que es de la vida de estos personajes, espero que te haya gustado y nos vemos en la próxima actualización, será pronto. Saludos :D**


End file.
